Aquellos maravillosos 70
by Doritas
Summary: Serie de historias situadas en la época de los Merodeadores. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Severus... Son sólo algunos de los personajes que vivieron aquellos maravillosos años 70. Para conocer sus vidas en Hogwarts y fuera de los muros del castillo, pasen y lean. (Fic de Trinity).
1. James & Lily I

¡Hola gente!

Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con los Merodeadores, que me encantan... Son como una droga, te acaban enganchando.

Os explico brevemente (lo intentaré, al menos) qué es esto. Me apetece un montón escribir sobre la época de los Merodeadores, así que he decidido dedicarme a subir historias sobre ellos. Habrá **James/Lily** , por supuestísimo, y me gustaría estrenarme con el **Blackinnon**. Me llaman mucho también los **Remus/Tonks** , aunque estos ya se salen de la "Época Merodeadora" (la verdad no sé cómo han bautizado a esta pareja, si hay alguien por aquí que lo sepa, que me dé el chivatazo, por favor).

No serán drabbles (tienen un máximo de 100 palabras), y seguramente tampoco serán viñetas (rondan entre las 500 y 1000 palabras). Serán **relatos más largos**. Éste de aquí abajo tiene exactamente 3700 palabras. No me pongo límite de palabras nunca, así que lo que salga.

En resumen, serán relatos que pueden estar o no relacionados unos con otros (haré aclaraciones en cada entrada), y que no van a seguir una cronología lineal. Es decir, un día me puede dar por subir algo de la época post-Hogwarts, y a la semana siguiente volver a los años de colegio... Todo ello intentando mantener la coherencia, claro. Y el canon, _of course_ , siempre que se pueda.

Y ahora ya después de este rollo, os dejo con la historia.

 **CONTEXTO** : Principios del séptimo curso de los Merodeadores.

* * *

Ahí está de nuevo… Es tremendamente previsible. E incansable. Lily se pregunta si alguna vez se dará por vencido… Un segundo después de que esa idea haya cruzado por su cabeza, siente un extraño e injustificado retortijón en el estómago. Y esa sensación le preocupa y le confunde a partes iguales. Porque debería darle igual que James Potter pierda el interés por ella. No, en realidad debería aliviarle…

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzara su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. Y James Potter vuelve a la carga después de un verano larguísimo en el que se han visto tan sólo en cinco ocasiones. Cinco exactamente. Ni una más, ni una menos. Tampoco es que Lily lleve la cuenta a conciencia, es sólo mera casualidad que lo recuerde…

-¿Qué me dices entonces, Lily? –insiste James con su eterna sonrisa iluminando su cara-. Podemos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla juntos en Hogsmeade, mientras hablamos sobre nuestras nuevas obligaciones como Premios Anuales…

Increíble, pero no por ello menos cierto. James Potter… Premio Anual. Bueno, en algún momento tenía que pasar… Dumbledore tiene casi 100 años, así que era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a perder facultades. No hay otro motivo razonable para el nombramiento de James Potter como Premio Anual. Y si lo hay, desde luego es todo un misterio para Lily. _Es irresponsable, impuntual, desvergonzado, descarado_ … Enumera la pelirroja mentalmente. _De acuerdo, sí, también es inteligente y brillante, puede que decidido, valiente y diligente, y a lo mejor…_ Lily de pronto sacude la cabeza y aparta a un lado esos pensamientos, que no vienen al caso de todos modos…

-Tengo planes, James –contesta ella con demasiada rapidez. Y además es mentira.

Ahora que lo piensa, no recuerda cuándo dejó exactamente de ser Potter para pasar a ser James… Tal vez fue durante aquella tarde de agosto cuando Lily se encontró con los Merodeadores en el Callejón Diagon. A decir verdad, no lo pasó nada mal… Comieron helado y bebieron unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla mientras debatían cómo arreglar el mundo; le tomaron el pelo a Sirius cuando la nueva dependienta de la tienda de animales le dio calabazas… Fue una tarde bastante divertida…

-Y si no tuvieras planes… -comienza James, que le impide el paso a Lily con la habilidad de un cazador de quidditch.

-Y si no los tuviera, encontraría rápidamente cualquier excusa –responde Lily con una ceja enarcada.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estoy al día con mis tareas de Premio Anual.

-No te preocupes, mientras acudas a las reuniones con los prefectos, no habrá problema –responde Lily resuelta.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso… -sigue James, impertérrito, como si no quisiera dar por terminada la conversación. Se pasa una mano por el cabello de manera casual (ya lo ha convertido casi en un arte) y se aproxima a Lily-. Tengo un par de dudas sobre la reunión de ayer y…

-Lo siento, James, pero ahora mismo tengo bastante prisa –contesta Lily dando un paso hacia atrás, abrumada hasta cierto punto. James está demasiado cerca, es demasiado alto, su perfume huele demasiado bien y… _¡Basta!_ -. Nos vemos después en sala común y lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

James sólo tiene tiempo para asentir antes de que Lily salga prácticamente huyendo de ese pasillo, golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Qué diablos se supone que le pasa con Potter? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué últimamente parece que le pasan _cosas_ con Potter?

De camino a la biblioteca, Lily se enfada consigo misma. Hace ya un par de años que James no deja de insistir en la idea de una cita con ella. Y Lily nunca ha tenido ni la más mínima duda sobre qué respuesta se merecía él. Pero de pronto las tiene. Y eso le confunde. Mucho. Demasiado para su propia salud mental…

Los días se suceden uno detrás de otro con increíble rapidez y Lily se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que septiembre ha dejado paso a octubre. Llevan poco más de un mes en el castillo y ha sido como un suspiro… Es su último año en Hogwarts y cuando Lily piensa que no volverá el próximo curso, tiene un sentimiento anticipado de nostalgia. Pero no es eso precisamente lo que le preocupa…

Lo que le distrae, le descoloca y le da tremendos dolores de cabeza es esa lucha interna que se trae desde hace relativamente poco. Porque sabe (no es ninguna tonta) que tiene sentimientos encontrados. Se ha descubierto a sí misma riéndose con _James_ entre clase y clase, pasándoselo bien con _James_ en la sala común mientras organizan las rondas de los prefectos, divirtiéndose con _James_ a costa de Sirius porque su última cita resultó ser un desastre absoluto… _James, James, James_ … De repente es como si estuviera en todas partes… Merlín… Y Lily ya sabe lo que eso significa. Le _gusta_ James Potter. Le gusta mucho.

La primera vez que se atreve a reconocérselo a sí misma está frente al espejo del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio, a las ocho de la mañana de un lunes, cepillándose el pelo y preguntándose al mismo tiempo si tendrá ocasión de hablar con James antes de la primera clase. Y entonces ya no puede seguir negándoselo.

Bien, y ahora… ¿qué? La última vez que él le propuso que tomaran algo en Hogsmeade fue hace casi tres semanas, y tras decirle que no, Lily prácticamente salió huyendo de aquel corredor. ¿Y si no vuelve a pedírselo? ¿Y si…? No. Basta. Ya está empezando a pegársele la negatividad de Remus…

 _Que sea lo que Merlín quiera y punto_ , piensa Lily al cruzar las puertas de roble hacia el interior del castillo, tras pasar la tarde bajo un haya con sus deberes de Pociones e intentando al mismo tiempo poner en orden sus dilemas sentimentales. Si James decide no volver a pedirle una cita, tal vez tenga que empezar a plantearse la idea de dar el primer paso. De repente siente cómo le sudan las manos sólo con imaginárselo.

Sin previo aviso alguien toma a Lily del antebrazo en el hall de entrada y le da la vuelta. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Lily se da cuenta de que hace bastante que no escuchaba la voz de Severus. Y puede pasar sin escucharla otra buena temporada…

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –responde Lily soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

Snape mira a su alrededor, nervioso, y sus ojos se paran en la entrada que lleva a las mazmorras. Lily sabe que ese es el camino que lleva a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Descuida, tus _amigos_ no están por aquí, no pueden vernos juntos –dice Lily con dureza.

Snape chasquea la lengua y mueve la cabeza, incómodo. Entonces, repara en el escobero que hay en el hall y vuelve a agarrar a Lily del brazo, llevándola consigo.

-Vamos, tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Lily no da crédito al cinismo de Severus. Hace algo más de un año que dejaron de ser amigos, hace meses que hablaron por última vez, y de repente aparece de la nada con intenciones de encerrarse con ella en un escobero para tener una charla. Todo muy normal, claro…

-¿Tanto te preocupa que te vean hablando conmigo que necesitas que nos metamos en un armario? ¿En serio? –espeta Lily con rabia, intentando zafarse de Snape.

Pero no lo consigue y él ya la está empujando al interior del escobero, donde Lily trastabilla con… con una escoba, lógicamente. Snape entra detrás de ella en el armario y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Están completamente a oscuras hasta que él enciende su varita y una débil luz les ilumina.

-Lily…

-Tienes muy poca vergüenza, ¿lo sabías? –suelta Lily, furiosa. No puede creer que esté encerrada en un escobero con Severus y con nulas posibilidades de salir de ahí hasta que él quiera, dado que se encuentra entre ella y la salida.

-Últimamente te veo mucho con Potter –masculla Snape sin poder esconder el rencor en su voz.

Lily resopla de indignación.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿De eso querías hablar? ¿De James?

Al escuchar ese nombre en boca de Lily, Snape no puede evitar una mueca de desprecio.

-Potter no es…

-No me digas lo que es o lo que no es. Tú no le conoces –Lily no tiene ninguna intención de alargar esa conversación y quiere zanjarla cuanto antes-. No puedes elegir mis amistades. Yo no elijo las tuyas. Y te recuerdo que tú te codeas con Mulciber, Rosier, Avery y Wilkes… Así que no te atrevas a arrinconarme otra vez para intentar echar mierda sobre James… Él no usa magia negra con otros estudiantes, ni tiene planes de convertirse en un mortífago, ni me ha llamado sangre sucia jamás…

Si no estuviesen casi en penumbra, Lily podría ver el rubor extendiéndose por las mejillas de Snape.

-Potter es arrogante, un canalla que…

Al parecer Snape ha recuperado el aplomo, pero Lily le interrumpe antes de que pueda seguir con la retahíla.

-No es perfecto. Y tú tampoco lo eres. ¿Sabes qué? James nunca ha intentado decirme que me alejara de ti… Nunca. Él se ha convertido en un buen amigo que no me empuja a elegir.

Snape emite un bufido de rabia y se remueve en el poco espacio que tiene. Está furioso y Lily lo sabe porque le conoce. Pero es mejor aclarar las cosas entre ambos, aunque no sea agradable.

-Severus, ya no somos amigos… Los dos elegimos en su momento.

Snape observa a Lily, dolido, sin decir palabra.

-Apártate, quiero salir –el tono de voz de Lily no admite replica.

Snape parece dudar, pero puede que no quiera tentar a su suerte y recibir una maldición, porque finalmente abre la puerta y sale al exterior, seguido por Lily.

Minutos después Lily pensará que la vida tiene una curiosa manera de reírse de todos nosotros, pero en esos momentos es incapaz de pensar absolutamente en nada, porque tiene justo enfrente, a unos cinco metros de distancia más o menos, a James y a Remus, que la observan con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A ella y a Snape. Saliendo de un escobero. Juntos.

La expresión de James es insondable y su mirada pasea de Lily a Snape durante un par de segundos. Acto seguido y antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, James da media vuelta y se marcha en dirección a las escaleras de mármol, con Remus pisándole los talones, cuya expresión sería bastante cómica si la situación fuera otra. Lily se gira en dirección a Snape, y todavía le enfurece más ver una expresión socarrona surcando su rostro.

Sin despedirse siquiera, Lily sigue el mismo camino que James y Remus. Cuando traspasa el retrato de la Señora Gorda, los ve al fondo, junto a uno de los ventanales, con Sirius y Peter. Toma aire con fuerza y se dirige hacia allí, aunque aún no sabe qué se supone que va a decir. Lo único que sabe es que no quiere malentendidos.

Sirius y Peter parecen enfrascados en una discusión sobre quidditch. El primero sujeta en la mano derecha la revista _El Mundo del Quidditch_ mientras le explica algo a su amigo, que parece escuchar muy atento. James y Remus, en cambio, han ocupado dos sillones y ambos están callados. Y eso no es normal. ¿James callado? Pero lo que es aún menos normal es la expresión seria de su cara. Remus le observa con cautela, como si estuviese esperando… algo.

Lily se planta delante de todos y consigue llamar su atención.

-Hola.

Genial. Se siente bastante ridícula en realidad. Los cuatro la están mirando y ella no sabe qué decir.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? ¿Te llevas a Jimmy a otra de vuestras soporíferas reuniones? –pregunta Sirius.

-No… Sólo quería…

-No hace falta que expliques nada.

La voz gélida de James la ha interrumpido antes siquiera de que pueda formar una frase entera. Ni media frase siquiera. Y la expresión de su rostro sigue siendo impenetrable. ¿Qué demonios estará pensando? Es evidente que nada bueno…

Sirius y Peter les miran de hito en hito, sin comprender qué está pasando, mientras Remus tiene la mirada clavada en su regazo, incómodo a todas luces.

-De todos modos, quiero…

-No sabía que volvierais a ser amigos –James vuelve a cortar a Lily y su voz sigue teniendo ese tinte áspero que no es nada agradable-. O lo que sea que seáis ahora.

Lily siente cómo se ruboriza de inmediato. Ese último comentario no hace sino confirmarle que efectivamente James ha malinterpretado todo. De acuerdo, puede comprender que la imagen de ella saliendo de un escobero con Snape sea rara, extraña, incomprensible… Pero, ¿en serio James piensa que…? Después de lo mal que acabaron las cosas entre ellos… Y James lo sabe. James conoce detalles sobre su antigua amistad con Severus. Detalles que ella misma ha compartido con él a lo largo de las últimas semanas, cuando ha sentido que entre ellos dos se estaba creando poco a poco una confianza y una amistad. O incluso algo más.

-No hemos vuelto a ser amigos –contesta Lily, que comienza a impacientarse porque James ahora parece evitar sus ojos a toda costa.

Sirius y Peter pasean la mirada de uno a otro, con el ceño fruncido. Remus sigue considerando que mirar su regazo es lo más adecuado en ese momento.

-Da igual, Lily. A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera me importa.

Lily siente un vuelco en el estómago. James está siendo frío y cortante. Y nunca antes había sido así con ella.

-¿Os apetece ir al campo de quidditch a volar? –pregunta James a Sirius y a Peter, como si diera por acabada la conversación con Lily y ella ni siquiera estuviese allí ya.

Sirius y Peter se encogen de hombros con cara de circunstancias y entonces James se pone en pie, pasa junto a Lily, ignorándola, y sube por las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos. Tanto Peter como Sirius le dirigen una última mirada de incomprensión a Lily y siguen el mismo camino que James.

Lily se da cuenta de que tiene la boca abierta, como si hubiese intentado decir algo y se hubiera quedado con las ganas. Aprieta los labios con fuerza y se vuelve para mirar a Remus, que aún permanece sentado en el sillón.

-Remus, no sé qué estarás pensando, pero te aseguro que dentro de ese escobero no ha pasado absolutamente nada –aclara Lily, que empieza a sentir un martilleo en la cabeza.

Remus asiente simplemente.

-Severus quería echarme en cara que ahora paso bastante tiempo con James, pero claro, no quería que sus amigos de Slytherin nos vieran juntos. Y prácticamente me arrastró a ese armario.

-Está bien, Lily. No tienes que…

-Por favor, no me digas tú también que no tengo que darte explicaciones… -le interrumpe Lily con voz cansada y un gesto de derrota.

Remus sonríe de medio lado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no hacía falta que me dijeras que no te has enrollado con Snape en un escobero. Ya lo sabía.

Lily se ruboriza al máximo con ese comentario tan directo y sincero.

-Te conozco, Lily. Y sí, ha sido un poco… raro, digamos, verte salir de un escobero acompañada de Snape. Pero no se me pasa por la cabeza que haya nada entre vosotros. Sé que tu relación con él ha ido de mal en peor desde…

Remus se calla de repente y Lily sabe por qué.

-Desde que me llamó sangre sucia. Puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.

Antes de que les nombraran prefectos a Remus y a ella, no tenían demasiado contacto, pero eso cambió por completo cuando recibieron su insignia en quinto curso. Son buenos amigos desde entonces. La clase de amigos en los que uno sabe que puede confiar pase lo que pase. Lily recuerda que ha tenido muchas conversaciones con Remus sobre Severus, y por ese motivo no cree que haya nada que él no sepa acerca de lo mal que acabó esa amistad.

Remus se pone en pie y le da una palmada amistosa a Lily en el hombro al tiempo que dice:

-No le hagas caso a James. Ya sabes que él y Snape se detestan. No puede ser muy objetivo cuando se trata de él. Y de ti.

Lily frunce el ceño y suspira con pesadez. No quiere seguir pensando en Snape, ni en James, ni en nada de lo que ha ocurrido esa tarde… Siente que va a estallarle la cabeza si sigue dándole vueltas a sus recientes sentimientos por uno y a su amistad hecha añicos con el otro…

 _Mañana será otro día_ , piensa Lily. Sin sospechar que no será mejor…

El viernes por la mañana amanece nuboso, como si el tiempo estuviese en sintonía con el humor de Lily. Baja al Gran Comedor con Mary y Marlene y toma asiento junto a James. Apenas han intercambiado un cordial saludo de buenos días, cuando él decide levantarse y marcharse, dejando a Lily con cara de idiota. Al otro lado de la mesa, Remus le dirige una mirada de disculpa.

El resto del día es más de lo mismo: Lily intentando acercarse a James y él poniendo distancia de por medio entre ambos.

Esa misma noche hay fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor. Y por supuesto no está autorizada. A Lily no le sorprende en absoluto escuchar que ha sido idea de Sirius Black. Según los rumores, habrá cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y whisky de fuego como para llenar la bañera de los servicios de los prefectos. Cuando habla con Remus, él compone otra mueca de disculpa como la de esa misma mañana en el desayuno. Se le da bastante bien, tal vez se deba a la práctica…

De repente, Sirius aparece por el hueco del retrato acompañado de unas chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Lily abre bien los ojos porque no puede creer a qué niveles de desfachatez es capaz de llegar Sirius Black. Desvía la mirada hacia James, que no parece escandalizado, ni mucho menos, por el hecho de que su mejor amigo acabe de hacer acto de presencia en la sala común acompañado de varias alumnas de otras casas. Algo que saben de sobra que está prohibidísimo. Remus tampoco aparenta estar preocupado en absoluto. Ni los demás prefectos. Y Lily tiene que respirar hondo para no ponerse a gritar en ese mismo instante, porque al parecer nadie está por la labor de poner un poco de orden. Es injusto. ¿Se supone que tiene que interpretar siempre el papel de aguafiestas? James es Premio Anual, igual que ella, y sin embargo, ahí está tan tranquilo, charlando con un par de chicas de Hufflepuff de sexto curso. E ignorándola a ella una vez más…

Lily aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y por primera vez desde que recibiera sus insignias (la de prefecta y la de Premio Anual), no se esfuerza en absoluto por arreglar el enredo. Está más que harta. Por ella pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, como si incendian la torre de Gryffindor…

Lily pasa entre Mary y Marlene, que la observan sorprendidas al darse cuenta de que no va a tomar cartas en el asunto, y sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio con decisión.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily baja a la sala común con Mary y Marlene, resulta que está impecable, a pesar de que la noche anterior allí se celebró una fiesta. Todo gracias a los elfos domésticos, sin duda alguna.

En el Gran Comedor no hay ni rastro de los Merodeadores, y a Lily no le extraña. Se los imagina durmiendo a pierna suelta con una resaca monumental… y eso sólo consigue ponerle de peor humor.

Tras el desayuno, Mary, Marlene y Lily atraviesan juntas las puertas de roble, adentrándose en el hall del castillo. Y es entonces cuando Lily ve a James. Con su cabello disparado en todas direcciones y… los labios pegados a los de otra chica.

Lily aparta los ojos de inmediato, como si el hecho de dejar de ver esa escena la hiciera menos real… Carraspea con intención de recomponerse de la sorpresa y se gira en dirección a sus amigas:

-Voy a la sala común, quiero aprovechar la mañana para terminar el ensayo de Encantamientos.

Sabe que su voz suena diferente, como ahogada. En parte debido al nudo que siente en la garganta y que no es capaz de deshacer. Vuelve a mirar al frente y ve a James pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica de manera despreocupada mientras hablan. Si la memoria no le falla, y no suele hacerlo, esa chica es una de las alumnas de Hufflepuff que estuvo la noche anterior en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Lily desvía la vista de la escena y se dirige hacia la escalinata de mármol, sorteando con rapidez a los alumnos que hay en el hall, incluidos los Merodeadores.

No sabe si James la ha visto. Y le da igual. Le importa una mierda. Es lo que se repite una y otra vez Lily de camino a la sala común, intentando convencerse de lo poco que le afecta con quién se besuquee Potter… Pero el nudo en la garganta, lejos de desaparecer, se hace más grande, y Lily tiene que entrar en los aseos del quinto piso antes de que las primeras lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas.

Se encierra a toda prisa en uno de los cubículos antes de que alguien pueda verla así y recarga la espalda contra la puerta. Se siente increíblemente estúpida… _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_ … Por haber pensado que James Potter sí tenía un interés real y sincero por ella… Por haberse imaginado el momento en el que le diría que sí la próxima vez que él le pidiera una cita… Por sentir algo por él…

Lily se aparta el cabello de la cara y se pasa las manos por las mejillas con decisión, borrando cualquier signo de llanto de ellas. Inspira pausadamente y se promete a sí misma que esa va a ser la primera y última vez que llore por James Potter.

* * *

¿Veredicto?

Este relato puede tener continuación. No está escrita, pero está pensada y tengo bastantes notas... La pregunta es ¿queréis leer esa continuación? Esto lo he escrito en dos días, y si la inspiración se porta bien, espero tener la segunda parte igual de rápido. Más o menos.

¡Un beso a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí!

Nota:

-El escobero en el que se esconden Snape y Lily, que está en el hall del castillo, no es invención mía; existe (por decirlo de alguna manera) y sale en "La cámara secreta". Es el mismo donde Harry y Ron esconden a Crabbe y Goyle cuando les dejan inconscientes para poder transformarse en ellos con la ayuda de la poción multijugos e interrogar a Malfoy.


	2. James & Lily II

¡Hola a todos!

 **Kiztiapotter** : Me alegro de que te gustara la primera parte de la historia y espero que el interés no decaiga con este nuevo capi. Me gustaría mucho seguir leyendo tu opinión. ¡Un beso y muchas gracias!

 **Maca** : ¡Hola de nuevo! Es genial volver a leer a gente que ya me comentó en el otro fic... ¡Me encanta! Espero que este capi esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Pienso igual que tú en cuanto a que escribir relatos independientes da mucho juego, porque no es necesario seguir una línea temporal única o una sola trama. Las posibilidades son infinitas y hacía tiempo ya que tenía ganas de ponerme con ello. Y también me pasa como a ti, que me encantan las parejas oficiales, con excepción de los Sirius/Remus, aunque he leído poquísimos, la verdad. Espero seguir leyéndote. ¡Un beso y muchas gracias!

Me habría gustado actualizar antes, pero he estado sin ordenador un par de días... Así que eso ha supuesto un retraso, claro.

 **En cuanto a esta segunda parte** , he de decir que oficialmente soy nula para escribir relatos cortos. El anterior tenía 3700 palabras y éste tiene 6776. Y eso que pensaba que me quedaría más o menos parecido en cuanto a la extensión, pero es que no sé qué me pasa cuando me pongo a escribir los diálogos de los Merodeadores que me enrollo como las persianas... Estoy jodida si pretendo escribir una viñeta algún día (tienen como máximo 1000 palabras).

En esta segunda parte vais a ver **la perspectiva de James** , de modo que algunos diálogos os van a sonar de la primera parte.

 **CONTEXTO** : Principios del séptimo curso de los Merodeadores.

* * *

La ve a lo lejos y no puede evitarlo; no puede evitar que sus pies se pongan en marcha casi de manera automática en dirección a Lily Evans. Su melena, de un llamativo rojo oscuro, destaca en mitad del corredor y actúa como un imán para James.

Inconscientemente, se despeina el cabello con una mano y acto seguido trata de aplastarlo, cuando recuerda la cantidad de veces que ella le ha dicho lo ridículo que es ese gesto.

-¡Lily!

Ella se gira al escuchar su nombre y dibuja en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Eso es lo único que James necesita para sentir que va flotando a ras del suelo, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un encantamiento levitador. Y decide lanzarse de cabeza sin dudarlo siquiera; al fin y al cabo, no sería James Potter si no lo hiciera…

-Estaba pensando en la primera visita a Hogsmeade… Y me preguntaba si ya tendrías planes.

Esa es la primera vez que James tiene intenciones de pedirle una cita a Lily desde que comenzaran su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, dos semanas atrás. Dos semanas larguísimas en las que no ha dejado de discutir consigo mismo (y también con sus amigos) sobre si debía o no volver a insistir tan pronto. Obviamente, acaba de ganar la discusión su impaciencia…

La expresión de Lily deja claro que James no ha conseguido pillarle desprevenida. Lógico. Tras casi dos años de infructuosos intentos por conseguir una cita con ella, es prácticamente imposible que James la sorprenda.

Sin embargo, parece que algo ha cambiado esta vez, porque la habitual respuesta cortante de Lily tarda en llegar. Ella le observa con detenimiento, y James se pregunta si le ha oído siquiera, porque parece tener la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Qué me dices entonces, Lily? –insiste James con su eterna sonrisa iluminando su cara-. Podemos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla juntos en Hogsmeade, mientras hablamos sobre nuestras nuevas obligaciones como Premios Anuales…

Es la única excusa creíble que se le ha ocurrido a James. Puede que Lily acceda a ir con él a Hogsmeade si ve la salida sólo como una reunión de compañeros. Y durante un segundo glorioso James cree que tal vez lo esté considerando, hasta que Lily sacude la cabeza ligeramente saliendo de su ensimismamiento y responde:

-Tengo planes, James.

-Y si no tuvieras planes… -contraataca James, impidiéndole el paso a Lily con agilidad.

-Y si no los tuviera, encontraría rápidamente cualquier excusa –responde Lily con una ceja enarcada.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estoy al día con mis tareas de Premio Anual.

-No te preocupes, mientras acudas a las reuniones con los prefectos, no habrá problema –responde Lily resuelta.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso… -sigue James, que no está dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Se pasa una mano por el cabello de manera inconsciente (se ha convertido en un hábito que no puede evitar) y se aproxima a Lily-. Tengo un par de dudas sobre la reunión de ayer y…

-Lo siento, James, pero ahora mismo tengo bastante prisa –lo interrumpe Lily, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Y es entonces cuando James lo nota; el leve rubor en las mejillas de Lily y su actitud esquiva.

-Nos vemos después en sala común y lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? –continúa Lily y James sólo tiene tiempo para asentir antes de que ella eche a andar a toda prisa.

Y mientras Lily se aleja por el corredor, James observa el vaivén de su larga melena pelirroja sin mover un pie. Se queda allí quieto, con el ceño fruncido, dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Porque es evidente que _algo_ ha pasado.

El rubor en las mejillas de Lily (James piensa que ha sido adorable, por supuesto), sus ojos verdes evitando los castaños de él y su actitud huidiza… Todo ello es nuevo. Y cuando James piensa que _tiene que_ significar algo, siente un vuelco en la base del estómago.

De camino a la sala común, no puede evitar emocionarse cada vez más, y al pensar en Lily, su mente vaga inconscientemente a ese mismo verano… No había esperado verla durante las vacaciones, en cinco ocasiones siendo exactos. James había llevado la cuenta sin margen de error. De hecho, había sido el blanco de las burlas de Sirius por ello.

Y también recuerda perfectamente el momento en el que dejó de ser Potter para pasar a ser James. Rememora aquella tarde en el Callejón Diagon con Lily y los chicos, entre cervezas de mantequilla y conversaciones acerca de sus planes de futuro al salir de Hogwarts… Y una sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios poco a poco, porque ese 23 de agosto en el que se encontraron por casualidades del destino, tuvo la maravillosa sensación de que Lily por fin dejaba de verle como un presumido inmaduro.

James presiente con más fuerza que nunca que tiene posibilidades con Lily, y se promete a sí mismo no fastidiar las cosas con ella.

Los días vuelan a toda velocidad en Hogwarts. Casi sin darse cuenta han dejado atrás septiembre y el otoño avisa de su llegada llenando los patios y los jardines de hojas secas. Se acabaron los días soleados y comienzan las lluvias torrenciales tan habituales en las montañas escocesas. Y como capitán de quidditch que es, a James debería preocuparle, pero no puede importarle menos. Tiene una sempiterna sonrisa en la cara, porque siente a Lily más cerca que nunca. Se buscan entre clase y clase; conversan en la sala común, y no sólo sobre sus tareas de Premio Anual; Lily se ríe de los chistes de James (hasta de los malos, según Sirius); incluso lo pasan bien juntos organizando las rondas de los prefectos, que es de lo más aburrido que uno puede hacer… En definitiva, pasan juntos una cantidad de tiempo considerable, y eso por supuesto hace que James dé saltos por dentro (y en su dormitorio también, cuando nadie puede verle). No es la Lily de siempre; no con él al menos. ¿Dónde están los sarcasmos? ¿Y las miradas irritadas?

El hecho de que les nombraran a ambos Premio Anual ha sido una excusa más que perfecta para empezar a pasar tiempo con Lily, y James no ve la hora de pedirle una cita de nuevo. Pero está siendo paciente, demasiado en su opinión. Hace ya tres semanas de aquella breve charla en un corredor del primer piso, cuando le preguntó por sus planes para la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Los chicos opinan que es mejor esperar y darle su espacio a Lily, ahora que comienzan a ser buenos amigos, y James ha decidido seguir su consejo. Aunque está siendo verdaderamente difícil, sobre todo cuando ella lo mira con sus impresionantes ojos verdes y le sonríe de un modo que le hace sentir que esa sonrisa es sólo para él.

Sin embargo, cueste lo que le cueste, James piensa seguir adelante con su plan de "sólo amigos". Por el momento, al menos. Y por eso precisamente viene de los terrenos y está cruzando las puertas de roble del castillo. Remus le ha dicho que Lily iba a estar en los jardines, aprovechando esa tarde inusitadamente cálida para el mes de octubre. Planeaba pasar un rato con ella, como si se hubiesen encontrado por casualidad, pero no ha tenido suerte.

Nada más poner un pie en el hall de entrada, James ve a Remus al pie de la escalinata de mármol.

-No has encontrado a Lily, por lo que veo –comenta Remus caminando en dirección a James, que niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué…?

La pregunta de James se queda en el aire cuando la puerta del escobero situada a unos pocos metros a su derecha se abre y dos personas salen de su interior. Son Lily y Snape. Lily y Snape juntos dentro de un armario minúsculo. Y todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabe para qué suelen usar los alumnos los escoberos.

James pasea la mirada de Lily a Snape durante un par de segundos tan sólo. Ella parece aturdida y él encantado, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios, una expresión que hace que la rabia que siente James en esos momentos se intensifique. Da media vuelta con rapidez y comienza a subir la escalinata de mármol sin mirar atrás.

Cuando ha llegado al primer piso, escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Es Remus.

-James…

Pero no piensa detener sus pasos en mitad del pasillo para discutir con Remus acerca de lo que acaban de presenciar. Lily con Snape… Se le revuelve el estómago sólo con imaginarlos juntos dentro de ese maldito armario…

-James, no creerás que…

-¡Cállate!

James para en seco de repente y Remus casi choca contra él.

-No vamos a hablar de ello, ¿está claro? –sentencia James, cuya expresión es sombría y furiosa, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha a toda prisa.

Remus enmudece en el acto. No recuerda haberle visto nunca así, y por el momento opta por no decir ni una sola palabra más, de modo que de camino a la sala común reina el silencio entre ambos. Traspasan juntos el retrato de la Señora Gorda y ven al fondo junto a los ventanales a Sirius y a Peter.

Lo último que James quiere es hablar de Lily, por lo que intenta mantener a raya la frustración y la rabia que bullen en su interior a punto de hacerle estallar. Intenta componer una mueca neutra a medida que se acerca a Sirius y a Peter, que parecen enfrascados en una discusión sobre quidditch. Cuando Remus y James toman asiento, sus amigos apenas les prestan atención.

No ha pasado ni un minuto cuando por el hueco del retrato James ve aparecer a Lily. Aparta la mirada enseguida. En ese momento es la última persona a la que querría ver. Irónico. Nunca pensó que llegara a sentir eso…

-Hola –dice Lily, de pie frente a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? ¿Te llevas a Jimmy a otra de vuestras soporíferas reuniones? –pregunta Sirius interrumpiendo su conversación con Peter.

-No… Sólo quería…

-No hace falta que expliques nada –James la interrumpe antes de que ella pueda continuar. No puede evitar que su voz suene fría, pero la verdad es que no está por la labor de fingir que no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Sirius y Peter les miran de hito en hito, sin comprender qué está pasando, mientras Remus tiene la mirada clavada en su regazo, incómodo a todas luces.

-De todos modos, quiero…

-No sabía que volvierais a ser amigos –James vuelve a cortar a Lily y su voz sigue teniendo ese tinte áspero que no es nada agradable-. O lo que sea que seáis ahora.

James advierte el rubor en las mejillas de Lily. Y no sabe exactamente qué puede significar eso, pero está bastante convencido de que no quiere averiguarlo. Aparta sus ojos de los verdes de Lily, porque no puede soportar esa mirada acusatoria, como si quien hubiese hecho algo malo fuese él.

-No hemos vuelto a ser amigos –contesta Lily con impaciencia.

Sirius y Peter pasean los ojos de uno a otro, con el ceño fruncido. Remus sigue considerando que mirar su regazo es lo más adecuado en ese momento.

-Da igual, Lily. A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera me importa –responde James de manera cortante-. ¿Os apetece ir al campo de quidditch a volar? –pregunta James a Sirius y a Peter, como si diera por acabada la conversación con Lily y ella ni siquiera estuviese allí ya.

James siente la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse de allí cuando antes. Se pone de pie ante la atenta mirada de Sirius y Peter, que se encogen de hombros con cara de circunstancias como única respuesta. Sin más demora, James pasa junto a Lily, ignorándola, y sube por las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios masculinos, seguido de cerca por Peter y Sirius.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso de ahí abajo? –pregunta Sirius cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

James hace un gesto de indiferencia con la mano al tiempo que se dirige a su baúl para sacar su escoba. Cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra de frente con una expresión seria y poco habitual en la cara de Sirius.

-Vamos, James, cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

James suspira con pesadez, porque conoce demasiado bien a Sirius como para saber que no va a parar hasta sacárselo. Y de todos modos, va a enterarse igualmente.

-Remus y yo hemos visto a Lily y a Snape saliendo de un escobero juntos.

Y en ese preciso momento Remus entra en el dormitorio, justo a tiempo de ver las caras de sorpresa de Sirius y Peter.

-Vale, ya veo que se lo has contado –comenta Remus de manera acertada nada más ver las expresiones de sus dos amigos-. Espero que no estés pensado que Lily y Snape…

-Me importa una mierda lo que se traigan esos dos –espeta James con evidente mal humor.

-Un momento, un momento… ¡¿Cómo que Lily y Snivellus estaban juntos dentro un escobero?! –exclama Sirius con cara de asco.

-Estaban hablando –responde Remus.

James resopla con incredulidad y se pasa una mano por el cabello con impaciencia antes de gritar:

-¡Por favor, Remus! ¡La gente no se mete en los armarios para tener conversaciones!

-Snape sí, al parecer –contesta Remus con las cejas enarcadas-. No quiere que sus amigos de Slytherin le vean hablando con Lily.

-Menudo imbécil –masculla Sirius meneando la cabeza-. La que debería avergonzarse de que les vean juntos es Lily, no él…

-Ya. ¿Y de qué se supone que tienen que hablar? –pregunta James con el ceño fruncido-. Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser amigos, ¿o no? ¡La llamó sangre sucia, joder! ¿Y aún así se ven a escondidas?

James por fin está sacando todo lo que le amarga y le envenena por dentro.

-¡No se ven a escondidas! Lily llevaba meses sin hablar con Snape. Ha sido él quien la ha buscado y la ha metido en ese armario para echarle en cara que últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo contigo –explica Remus.

-¿Snape le ha montado una escena de celos a Lily? –pregunta Peter con extrañeza.

James parece no saber qué decir al respecto por primera vez.

-Pues claro, Colagusano. Snivellus ha estado colado por Lily desde siempre. Igual que James –dice Sirius con una sonrisa torcida-. Parece que tenéis los mismos gustos.

James le dirige una mirada ceñuda a Sirius, dándole a entender que no está de humor para sus bromas. Entonces se pasa una mano por la cara, cansado. Cansado de dar tantas vueltas y de no conseguir absolutamente nada con Lily.

-Estoy harto. Y no sé si creer lo que dices, Remus, es…

-Pues deberías creerme –le interrumpe Remus con firmeza-. Me dijiste que Lily te lo había contado todo sobre su amistad con Snape.

Y es cierto. Durante las últimas semanas, Lily y James habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo, y entre ambos había comenzado a forjarse una confianza que había dado lugar a una reciente amistad. Lily se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablarle a James acerca de su amistad con Snape, sobre cómo se habían conocido, y lo difícil que había resultado que continuaran siendo buenos amigos cuando el había optado por rodearse de pésimas compañías. El hecho de que Snape llamara sangre sucia a Lily fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella no podía seguir mirando hacia otro lado, no cuando era tan evidente el camino que estaba tomando Snape.

Y por primera vez, James había entendido la amistad que unía a Lily con Snape. Había podido llegar a comprender lo unidos que debían de haberse sentido siendo niños, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Y también había podido entender hasta qué punto ella se había sentido atrapada entre la espada y la pared ante la actitud de él. Por eso James se niega a aceptar que Lily todavía pueda seguir relacionándose con él. Cada vez que recuerda el momento en el que Snape la llamó sangre sucia, le dan ganas de maldecirlo hasta hartarse…

-James.

La voz de Remus interrumpe sus pensamientos. Le observa durante unos segundos antes de responder:

-Sí, sé lo mal que acabaron las cosas entre ellos. Pero ahora mismo no tengo muy claro que Lily no esté relacionándose de nuevo con Snape. Y no sé hasta qué punto.

-Vamos, James…

-Sirius lo ha dicho muy claro: Snape está interesado en Lily. Muy interesado. Y ni tú ni yo sabemos si el interés es mutuo.

-¡Vamos, Cornamenta! –exclama Sirius con la misma cara que si estuviese viendo algo tremendamente desagradable-. ¡Cómo va a estar Lily colgada por Snivellus! ¡Quién iba a ir detrás de Snape en su sano juicio! ¡Ese tío va a morir virgen, es un hecho!

-Sirius, deja ya de decir idioteces –espeta James, mientras Peter intenta reprimir una sonrisa.

-No me puedo creer que de verdad estés considerando la posibilidad de que Lily y Snape tengan algo… -comenta Remus con una expresión de incredulidad-. Tú mismo nos has contado que últimamente has visto algunas señales por parte de Lily, que te han dado a entender que tal vez ella…

-Olvídalo –le corta James de inmediato.

-¡Vamos, James! ¿Ves a Lily con Snivellus y de repente toda tu confianza se va a la mierda? –pregunta Sirius-. ¡Que le den a Snape!

La vehemencia con la que habla Sirius no parece terminar por convencer a James. La imagen de Lily y Snape juntos vuelve a su cabeza. Y entonces ve de nuevo con claridad la sonrisa torcida en los labios de él… Como si Snape hubiese ganado y James hubiese perdido. Tal vez así es…

-Voy al campo de quidditch a volar un rato.

Antes de que nadie pueda poner alguna objeción o incluso ofrecerse a acompañarle, James sale por la puerta del dormitorio con la escoba sobre el hombro y se dirige a paso raudo hacia el campo de quidditch. Cuando cruza las puertas de roble del castillo, cae en la cuenta de que a esas horas el equipo de Ravenclaw está entrenando. De modo que en lugar de seguir el camino en dirección al campo, decide tomar rumbo hacia el linde del Bosque Prohibido. Antes de llegar al límite, sujeta su escoba con ambas manos entre sus piernas y da una fuerte patada en el suelo, elevándose varios metros de golpe. El viento le azota el pelo y silva en sus oídos, pero ni siquiera esa sensación tan familiar y agradable para él consiguen relajarle.

Siente que es un estúpido. Un tremendo estúpido. Por estar enamorado de una chica que tal vez nunca llegue a quererle. Sí, en efecto, resulta que James Potter está irremediablemente enamorado de Lily Evans. Y si bien es cierto que durante las últimas semanas él ha creído ver ciertos indicios que le han llevado a pensar que, después de todo, está más cerca que nunca de conseguir verdaderos avances con Lily, en esos momentos siente que sus ilusiones se han desinflado por completo.

Mientras sobrevuela el Bosque Prohibido, recuerda la primera vez que admitió en voz alta que estaba enamorado de Lily. Fue la noche antes de terminar sexto curso. Al día siguiente regresarían a sus casas en el expreso de Hogwarts para pasar el verano y como Sirius había dicho, había que celebrar el final de otro curso grandioso.

De modo que bajo la capa invisible, con el mapa de Hogwarts en una mano y una botella de whisky envejecido en la otra, aquella noche merodearon por el castillo una vez más como si les perteneciera sólo a ellos. Pasaron la mayor parte de la madrugada en la torre oeste (antes solían escaparse a la torre de Astronomía, pero tras un incidente con Filch, evitaban aquella zona), bebiendo whisky, disfrutando de las inmejorables vistas de los terrenos y del cielo estrellado y repasando todas y cada una de sus correrías aquel curso.

James no recuerda exactamente cómo había ocurrido, pero una vez más habían acabado hablando de Lily, mientras se pasaban la botella de whisky de mano en mano y la apuraban. Aquella confesión no sorprendió en absoluto a Remus ni a Peter, que asintieron con la cabeza como si fuera más que obvio. Sirius, por otra parte, se puso una mano en el pecho con solemnidad y pidió una oración por los testículos de James, que según él habían pasado a mejor vida. Cuando recuerda esa noche, James no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que borra enseguida.

Puede que sus amigos tengan razón y haya llegado a una conclusión equivocada respecto a Lily y a Snape. O puede que no. Pero la verdad es que ya está cansado. Cansado de que ella no le tome en cuenta; de que ni siquiera le haya dado una oportunidad, mientras que con Snape ha sido tan paciente…

Si Lily realmente quiere recuperar su amistad con Snape, él no va a ser quien le diga que comete un error, que se aleje de él porque no le conviene, que no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana y va a dejar de adorar las Artes Oscuras... No va a ser James quien intente abrirle los ojos. Tiene que verlo por sí misma.

Y puede que haya llegado el momento de tirar la toalla. Porque no ha hecho más que fracasar constantemente con Lily, una y otra vez. Se da cuenta de que es más que probable que haya estado esperando mucho tiempo por algo que no va a llegar jamás.

James Potter se ha rendido al fin.

La mañana del viernes amanece nubosa y en el dormitorio masculino los chicos se visten en silencio para bajar a desayunar. La noche anterior James dejó muy claro que no quería volver a hablar de lo ocurrido, y por el momento sus amigos están respetando el acuerdo.

Durante el resto del día, James se dedica a evitar pensar en Lily, pero sobre todo, a encontrarse con ella. Tendría que ser idiota para no ver que está intentando acercarse a él, pero la verdad es que mantener una conversación con Lily es lo último que le apetece en esos momentos. Está decepcionado, dolido y enfadado (consigo mismo más que con ella, por ser un auténtico gilipollas que espera por nada). Pero sobre todo, está retrasando esa charla con Lily porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda decirle. Como, por ejemplo, que no tiene ningún derecho a estar celoso o enfadado, porque entre ellos lo único que puede llegar a haber es una amistad. Y sinceramente, no se muere de ganas por escuchar eso…

Esa misma tarde en el dormitorio de los chicos, cuando James está ocupado arreglando su escoba con ayuda del kit de mantenimiento, Remus tiene la nariz metida en un libro de Encantamientos y Peter hojea una revista de quidditch, Sirius irrumpe en la habitación con aire teatral.

-Señores Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta, me complace informarles de que esta noche se celebra una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, a la que, por supuesto, están invitados.

Remus cierra el libro de golpe y mira a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Una fiesta? No tenemos permiso para organizar una fiesta, y menos de la clase que a ti te gustan…

Sirius se acerca a Remus y mueve su dedo índice frente a su cara al tiempo que chasquea la lengua.

-No seas aguafiestas, Lunático… Nunca mejor dicho. Además, McGonagall no tiene por qué enterarse. Y si no se entera, no hay castigo. Así de simple.

Sirius parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo, con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los demás no dan la impresión de estar muy convencidos…

-Vamos, una fiesta es lo que necesitamos para animar a Jimmy… -dice Sirius como si James no estuviese allí delante.

-Yo no necesito que me animéis –contesta el aludido con expresión hosca.

-Ya, claro, esa cara de merluza que tienes es de pura felicidad… -comenta Sirius con sarcasmo.

James le enseña el dedo corazón a Sirius y vuelve a concentrarse en arreglar las ramas torcidas de su escoba.

-Como no tengo tiempo de ir y volver de Hogsmeade con la mercancía, he quedado ahora con Billy O´Connor para comprarle a él el whisky y las cervezas –explica Sirius al tiempo que saca de su baúl una bolsita de cuero cuyo contenido tintinea.

-¿Billy O´Connor? ¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw? –pregunta Remus con gesto de sorpresa.

-Sí, el mismo. No se puede decir que Flitwick estuviese muy acertado cuando decidió nombrar a O´Connor prefecto… Para cualquier cosa que quieras conseguir, él es tu hombre: alcohol, fuegos artificiales ilegales, huevos de ashwinder, aguijones de billywig…

-Sí, sí, ya te he entendido –le interrumpe Remus-. Es el contrabandista oficial de Hogwarts… Pero, Sirius, me temo que no has pensado en todo. ¿Qué me dices de los prefectos de Gryffindor y de…?

-Solucionado –le corta Sirius al instante-. Tengo a los prefectos en el bolsillo. Les he dicho que esta noche vamos a organizar una fiesta y que las bebidas corren por mi cuenta. Les he convencido con mi encanto natural.

-Ya, pues a ver si ese encanto te sirve también con Lily… -contesta Remus con una sonrisa torcida-. Porque además de prefecta, es Premio Anual y…

-Eh, yo también soy Premio Anual –salta James-. ¿Lo que yo tenga que decir no cuenta?

-Vamos, Jimmy, como si a ti te importara que nos saltemos las normas… Todos sabemos que Dumbledore sufrió un episodio de demencia cuando te nombró Premio Anal… Quiero decir, Anual… Ups, no sé en qué estaría pensando…

-Hoy estás un poco gilipollas, ¿no? –responde James dejando su escoba a un lado para ir al cuarto de baño.

-Sirius, Lily no va a permitir que hagas una fiesta con alcohol de por medio en la sala común –dice Remus, que aprovecha que James está en el baño para volver a mencionar a la pelirroja.

-Pues vas a tener que ayudarme a convencerla. ¿No has pensado que tal vez con un par de copas encima, la sala común en penumbra y música de fondo James y Lily se dejen llevar? –expone Sirius moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa descarada.

-Sinceramente, no creo que acceda –insiste Remus tras considerarlo durante unos segundos.

-Puede que funcione –comenta Peter, optimista-. Lo difícil va a ser que nos deje montar la fiesta. Después de eso… puede pasar cualquier cosa.

-¡Así se habla, Colagusano! ¡Esa es la actitud! –exclama Sirius con un entusiasmo exagerado.

-Es una lástima que la fiesta sea en la sala común de Gryffindor… -murmura Peter, alicaído.

Ante la mirada interrogante de sus dos amigos, Peter continúa con las mejillas sonrosadas:

-Es que… Bueno… No me importaría que Jane MacLeod viniese a la fiesta, pero está en Ravenclaw, así que…

Sirius ladea ligeramente la cabeza y observa a su amigo con detenimiento antes de decir:

-A lo mejor podemos arreglar eso… Vamos, Peter, acompáñame a por las bebidas.

-¡Tened cuidado! –grita Remus cuando sus dos amigos están cruzando la puerta.

-¡Sí, mamá! –responde Sirius desde fuera.

Es entonces cuando James sale del cuarto de baño y al ver a Remus solo en el dormitorio, pregunta:

-¿Se han ido a por las bebidas para la fiesta?

-Sí. ¿Acaso pensabas que podría convencer a Sirius de que no lo hiciera? –pregunta Remus con una mueca de derrota.

James ríe por lo bajo y vuelve a su tarea. Remus observa cómo su amigo recorta con cuidado las puntas de algunas ramas mientras le da vueltas a la idea de Sirius. Normalmente sus planes suelen ser locuras sin sentido, pero quién sabe, tal vez esa fiesta sea el escenario idóneo para que Lily y James acerquen posturas. Literalmente, a poder ser…

-Puede que la idea de dar una fiesta esta noche no sea tan mala, después de todo –comenta Remus tanteando el terreno.

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? –pregunta James con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Desde cuándo te parece bien que se organicen fiestas no autorizadas por McGonagall?

-No tengo intención de convertirlo en un hábito… Pero por una vez… Es decir, ya sabes lo que dicen: una vez al año no hace daño. ¿No?

-No tengo muchas ganas de fiestas, la verdad… -responde James sin ningún entusiasmo.

-Te vendrá bien una distracción.

-Sí… Intentar ocultarle a McGonagall una fiesta ilegal en la sala común puede ser una buena distracción… -responde James con sarcasmo.

Y así, esa misma noche la sala común de Gryffindor se convierte en el escenario de una fiesta clandestina. Cuando los prefectos envían a sus dormitorios a los alumnos más jóvenes, Peter se encarga de poner música en el tocadiscos, mientras Remus hace frente a Lily, que busca explicaciones. James la observa de lejos y enseguida se da cuenta de que está enfadada. No es ninguna sorpresa, por supuesto. Y su indignación pasa a mayores en el instante en que Sirius traspasa el retrato de la Señora Gorda con varias alumnas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw (entre las que se encuentra Jane MacLeod, el interés romántico de Peter).

James espera el estallido de un momento a otro, como si Lily fuera una bomba de relojería. De repente, un par de chicas de Hufflepuff se acercan a saludarle alegremente, y menos de cinco minutos después, cuando vuelve a mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Lily, no la ve. Ni allí ni en ningún otro rincón. A pocos metros de distancia ve a Sirius discutiendo con Remus, y tras despedirse de las dos chicas, se aproxima a ellos.

-… y tú sólo tenías que conseguir que se quedara en la fiesta. ¿Tan difícil era? –espeta Sirius.

Remus le lanza una mirada irritada y responde:

-No era difícil, era imposible. ¿De verdad pensabas que…?

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –interrumpe James mirando a uno y a otro.

-Nada –contesta Sirius con naturalidad-. Ya ves, al final la fiesta sigue adelante. Lily no se ha opuesto…

-No se ha opuesto porque se ha ido, directamente –dice Remus, exasperado.

James se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara.

-¿Vosotros no queríais que me distrajera? Manos a la obra entonces… ¿Dónde está ese whisky de fuego? –dice James con un ánimo fingido al tiempo que da una palmada en el aire y se frota las manos.

Media hora después, Remus no tiene más remedio que admitir para sí mismo que proporcionarle alcohol a James no ha sido tan buena idea. Es evidente por la cantidad, y sobre todo por la velocidad a la que bebe, que está ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

-Tu plan ha sido un éxito… -le comenta Remus a Sirius cuando se acerca para ofrecerle otra cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius ignora a Remus y dirige la vista a James, que en esos momentos se ha dejado caer como si fuera un peso muerto sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

James da otro sorbo a su whisky de fuego y pasea la mirada de manera distraída a su alrededor. Parece que todos lo están pasando en grande… De repente, alguien se sienta a su lado. Es una de las chicas de Hufflepuff con las que ha hablado antes, y aunque se estruja el cerebro, es incapaz de recordar su nombre. Ella da pie a una conversación intrascendente mientras James apura el whisky de fuego sin apenas darse cuenta, sorbo a sorbo, hasta que vacía el vaso. Parece una chica agradable: no para que sonreír, de mirarle con ojos alegres, de tocarse el pelo… Oh, mierda. Está coqueteando con él.

James cabecea de manera ambigua cuando ella le hace una pregunta que él ni siquiera ha escuchado. Tiene los ojos verdes, igual que Lily. Pero son diferentes. Los de Lily son más claros, de un verde más intenso, más brillantes, más… Joder, tiene que dejar de pensar en sus ojos… ¡Tiene que dejar de pensar en ella! Vuelve a rellenarse el vaso, esta vez de hidromiel, porque la verdad es que no encuentra el whisky… ¡Fiona! ¡Ese es su nombre! Por fin lo ha recordado… ¿De qué se supone que está hablando ahora Fanny? No, Fanny no, Fiona… ¿De qué habla? Ha mencionado no sé qué de unas escobas… Está hablando de quidditch, sí, seguro… ¿O ha dicho Las Tres Escobas?

A James le pesan los parpados y se siente un poco somnoliento, por lo que tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y quedarse dormido. De pronto, ve los ojos de Fiona más cerca que antes. Y esos ojos verdes que se le aproximan poco a poco le llevan de vuelta a sus recuerdos. A otros ojos verdes. A Lily… Entonces se le cruza otra imagen en la cabeza. La de Snape sonriendo triunfal con Lily a su lado saliendo del maldito escobero. Y James no puede evitar que un sentimiento de derrota le nuble el juicio.

Un segundo después Fiona le está besando. ¿Qué debe hacer? Está tan borracho que sus reflejos son increíblemente lentos, igual que su cerebro, que funciona a una velocidad mínima. De repente piensa en cómo sería ese beso si fuese Lily… Por un momento se imagina que es ella. Entonces comienza a corresponder ese beso. Y al segundo siguiente se siente patético… Realmente patético… Es todo muy confuso y siente que su cabeza da vueltas… y vueltas… y más vueltas…

James abre los ojos y lo ve todo borroso a su alrededor. Se lleva una mano a la cara y cae en la cuenta de que se debe a que no lleva las gafas puestas. ¿Dónde estarán? No recuerda habérselas quitado anoche… Ahora que lo piensa, no recuerda muchas cosas de anoche… Se incorpora en la cama y distingue el color rojo de los doseles, por lo que sabe que está en su dormitorio. Estira la mano en dirección a la mesita y palpa con cuidado hasta que da con sus gafas.

-Mirad quién ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

La voz de Sirius actúa como un martillazo en la cabeza de James, que echa a un lado la colcha y se pone en pie con dificultad. Por Merlín, es posiblemente la peor resaca de su vida… Siente la boca pastosa, la cabeza le va a estallar y el estómago le da vueltas...

-¿Qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo haber subido hasta aquí… -dice James de camino al baño, donde se lava la cara con agua fría y da unos buenos tragos, consiguiendo sentirse algo mejor.

Cuando James sale del cuarto de baño, sus tres amigos lo están mirando atentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche? –pregunta Sirius con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

James se concentra (haciendo que el dolor de cabeza vaya a más) y se dispone a contar su versión de los hechos:

-Bebí bastante…

-Eso ya lo sabemos, puedes pasar al siguiente capítulo –lo interrumpe Sirius con sorna.

-Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y se acercó una de las chicas de Hufflepuff –continua James con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar lo máximo posible.

-Te doy cinco galeones si te acuerdas de su nombre –dice Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

James se exprime los sesos, pero nada. Y obviamente eso a Sirius le parece graciosísimo.

-Estuvimos hablando… Y de repente me besó –sigue James con cara de circunstancias-. Y yo le devolví el beso.

-Y ahora te arrepientes –sentencia Remus al ver el gesto de su amigo.

-Y anoche también se arrepintió. No hubo más que verle. Se levantó tan rápido del sillón que cualquiera habría dicho que había un incendio en la sala –relata Sirius intentando aguantarse la risa. Peter, por el contrario, no lo consigue.

-¿Qué? –pregunta James sin entender nada.

-Os disteis un par de besos solamente y de repente tú te levantaste del sillón como si una doxy te hubiese mordido en el trasero –explica Remus entre las risitas de Sirius y Peter-. Tropezaste primero con la alfombra y después con la mesita de té.

-Pero no te caíste. Mantienes bien el equilibrio hasta cuando vas como una cuba. Se nota que eres un buen jugador de quidditch –dice Sirius y esta vez es Remus el que no puede reprimir la risa.

-¿Y después? –pregunta James, mortificado.

-Te despediste de la chica de Hufflepuff y te subimos aquí para acostarte –prosigue Peter-. Eso fue todo.

James resopla con fuerza y se frota la cara con ambas manos. Menuda noche… Y menuda resaca…

-No vuelvo a beber…

-Si me dieran un galeón cada vez que has dicho eso, Jimmy… -murmura Sirius meneando la cabeza.

James mira a su amigo como si fuera in insecto molesto y en un instante su expresión cambia radicalmente. Abre bien los ojos y estira el brazo, señalando a Sirius con el dedo índice al tiempo que exclama:

-¡Fiona! ¡Fiona! ¡Se llama Fiona! ¡La chica de Hufflepuff! ¡Ajá! Me debes cinco galeones.

-Tranquilo, Jimmy, que eso todavía tengo que comprobarlo…

Los chicos se visten en completo silencio (a petición de James y su maltratada cabeza) y se dirigen al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Cuando llegan al hall de entrada, una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se acerca con paso decidido a James, y antes de que él pueda evitarlo, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le sella los labios con un beso.

James, aturdido, tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y romper el contacto, tomando por los hombros a la chica y apartándola con delicadeza pero con decisión.

-¡Buenos días, James!

Fiona le sonríe radiante sin percatarse de la expresión descompuesta de él. James traga en seco y se prepara mentalmente para la conversación más incómoda que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días, Fiona. Verás…

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

James inspira con fuerza y decide ir directo al grano.

-No puedo quedar contigo, Fiona, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Lo siento, pero lo que pasó ayer… No debió ocurrir. Yo estaba demasiado borracho y… no pensaba con claridad. Lo siento, de verdad.

La sonrisa de Fiona ha ido mermando poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Su expresión es compungida y James siente unos retortijones en el estómago debidos a la culpa. Aunque también puede ser por la resaca…

-Fiona, lo siento si te has hecho una idea equivocada –insiste James, y a continuación, sin saber muy bien qué está haciendo, pasa un brazo por los hombros de la chica con torpeza.

Fiona se endereza con una expresión cortante dibujada en sus facciones, y James aparta el brazo captando la señal.

-No importa. Olvídalo. Adiós.

Fiona se aleja hacia las escaleras de mármol y James resopla aliviado. Cuando da media vuelta, se encuentra con las caras de sus tres amigos observándolo con… ¿compasión?

-La has cagado, Cornamenta –dice Sirius negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acabo de aclarar con Fiona que lo que ocurrió anoche fue un error… ¿Qué se supone que he hecho mal?

-No se refiere a eso, James –responde Remus-. Lily te ha visto. Ha visto a Fiona besándote.

-Sí, y a juzgar por la cara que se le ha quedado, te puedo asegurar que no ha disfrutado del espectáculo –continúa Sirius.

James mira a su alrededor, como si esperase encontrar a Lily en el hall de entrada, pero no hay ni rastro de ella.

-Se ha ido. Ha subido por la escalinata de mármol –informa Peter señalando el lugar por el que se ha marchado Lily un par de minutos atrás.

-Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que…? –las palabras se atascan en la garganta de James. Confuso, derrotado, frustrado, enfadado… Son sólo algunas de las emociones que están a punto de hacerle perder la poca paciencia que le queda.

-No te equivocabas cuando creías que tal vez tenías posibilidades con Lily… Antes de que se te fuera la cabeza pensando que ella y Snivellus… Lo que sea, no quiero ni pensarlo… -dice Sirius con la boca torcida por un profundo desagrado-. Pero te lo digo en serio, si hubieras visto la cara de Lily hace cinco minutos, no tendrías ninguna duda… Lily siente algo por ti.

-Y tú vas y besas a esa chica de Hufflepuff en mitad del hall… -masculla Peter

-¡No he sido yo, ha sido ella! –exclama James con desesperación.

James se mesa el cabello, irritado, y piensa que si de verdad tenía una oportunidad con Lily hasta esa misma mañana, desde luego con lo que acaba de ocurrir se ha ido por el retrete.

Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido James? ¿Le habéis redimido un poco después de lo que leísteis en el primer capi?

Y... la pregunta del millón de galeones: **¿Queréis la tercera parte?** Y puede que la ultima de esta historieta en concreto (aunque nunca se sabe...).

Ah, por cierto, está científicamente demostrado que dejar reviews es buenísimo para la salud.

¡Un beso para todos!


	3. James & Lily III

¡Hola a todos los que merodeáis por aquí!

 **Guest** : Aquí traigo por fin la tercera parte. Espero que te guste y me encantaría saber qué te parece. ¡Un beso enorme!

 **StydiaShippsJily** : Pues aquí tienes la tercera parte por fin. Ya me dirás qué te parece, espero que no te decepcione. ¡Un beso bien grande!

 **Maca** : Jajajaja... Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review... Ya intuía yo que James os iba a caer mejor después de leer la segunda parte. ¡Si es que las apariencias engañan! Quería reflejar los pensamientos /sentimientos de ambos, de ahí que haya escrito cada parte desde la perspectiva de uno y de otro. ¡Me encanta que te encante Sirius! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y disfruto mucho escribiendo sus diálogos. No te voy a engañar, yo tengo un poco de Sirius (no en cuanto al sex appeal de tío bueno, claro, más bien en cuanto al sarcasmo...). ¡Espero seguir leyéndote! ¡Un besazo!

En esta **tercera parte** (la más larga de las tres) vais a ver la **perspectiva de ambos personajes** según qué momento.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejar de suspirar como una quinceañera enamorada? Me estás poniendo de los nervios, joder…

James se da por aludido y sus ojos se dirigen a Sirius, que le observa con una expresión exasperada.

Tras el desayuno en el Gran Comedor (después del "incidente" del beso entre Fiona y James), los chicos matan el tiempo jugando al póker en la sala común esperando que llegue la hora de la comida. Todos menos James, que con la resaca monumental que tiene no piensa hacer absolutamente nada que requiera un mínimo esfuerzo. Así que ocupa recostado la mitad de un sofá y desvía de vez en cuando la vista hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos, preguntándose si Lily estará o no allí arriba.

-Sirius, no intentes hacernos creer que has perdido cinco manos seguidas por culpa de los suspiros de James –comenta Remus con la vista fija en sus cartas.

-¡Que yo no suspiro! –se queja James, indignado.

-Como una chiquilla enamorada… –insiste Sirius-. No le des tantas vueltas, Cornamenta. Cuando veas a Lily le explicas lo que ha pasado y ya está.

-¿Y ya está? –repite James, irritado, imitando la voz de Sirius-. Menuda porquería de consejo... Como si fuera tan fácil. Si de verdad tenía una oportunidad con Lily…

-Sí que la tenías –le interrumpe Peter, que compone una mueca de disculpa ante la mirada asesina de James.

-Si de verdad tenía una oportunidad, la he mandado a la mismísima mierda –termina James con pesadumbre.

-No te pongas tan dramático, ya se nos ocurrirá algo –dice Sirius, que lanza malhumorado sus cartas sobre la mesa al ver la escalera de color de Remus.

En ese momento, el hueco del retrato se hace a un lado para dejar paso a la profesora McGonagall. Todos los alumnos que hay en la sala la observan con atención y se hace el silencio repentinamente. No es nada habitual ver a McGonagall en la sala común de Gryffindor, a menos que deba hacer un anuncio urgente o haya ocurrido algo de gravedad.

Desde la entrada, la profesora pasea la mirada por el salón, hasta que sus ojos dan con lo que busca y se adentra en la sala común con decisión.

-Señor Potter –dice McGonagall con demasiada seriedad cuando llega frente a James, que ya no está medio tumbado en el sofá, sino sentado más erguido que nunca. Al segundo siguiente la profesora se gira hacia Remus-, señor Lupin, tienen que acompañarme los dos a mi despacho. Señor Pettigrew, hágame el favor de subir a los dormitorios masculinos y buscar a Owen Atkinson de quinto curso y Philip Dorsey de sexto.

Peter se pone en pie con prontitud y sube las escaleras hacia las habitaciones con rapidez, mientras Sirius, Remus y James intercambian miradas silenciosas. La profesora da media vuelta y se dirige a la alumna que está sentada en el sillón contiguo:

-Señorita McGregor, necesito que busque en los dormitorios femeninos a Lily Evans de séptimo curso, Lucy Clarke de quinto y Emily Lewis de sexto.

De espaldas a la profesora McGonagall, Remus les susurra a Sirius y a James con disimulo:

-Ha venido a buscar a todos los prefectos de Gryffindor y a los Premios Anuales.

James fija la vista en Remus y piensa que es imposible que sea una casualidad. La noche anterior organizan una fiesta clandestina y al día siguiente McGonagall se presenta allí buscando a todos los cargos de responsabilidad de su propia casa… _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ … Los han descubierto y James está seguro de que se acerca una de las peores reprimendas de McGonagall, con castigo incluido, por supuesto. Por Merlín, ¿cómo demonios se ha enterado?

Por las escaleras de los dormitorios bajan poco a poco varios alumnos y se acercan a la profesora, que pregunta con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Y la señorita Lewis?

-Creo que está en la biblioteca, profesora McGonagall –responde uno de los prefectos con expresión preocupada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Le importaría ir a buscarla, señor Dorsey? Después diríjanse a mi despacho los dos. Les estaremos esperando. El resto síganme.

McGonagall encabeza el grupo y traspasa en primer lugar el retrato de la Señora Gorda. James y Remus intercambian una última mirada de incertidumbre con Sirius y Peter antes de seguir a los demás hacia la salida. Durante el trayecto al despacho, James fija la vista en la melena de Lily, que camina justo delante de él, y se imagina lo furiosa que debe de estar…

Cuando entran en el despacho, McGonagall ocupa su sitio detrás del escritorio. Como al otro lado de la mesa tan sólo hay dos sillas, la profesora conjura cinco más para que todos puedan tomar asiento.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen el señor Dorsey y la señorita Lewis –anuncia McGonagall con voz dura. Se avecina tormenta claramente…

Un par de minutos después, alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Philip Dorsey y Emily Lewis pasan al interior y toman asiento igual que los demás. Empieza el espectáculo.

-Estoy convencida de que todos ustedes saben por qué están aquí, ¿verdad? –comienza McGonagall paseando la mirada entre los presentes, una de sus miradas más severas. Pero nadie responde, todos continúan en completo silencio-. ¿O tengo que explicarles por qué he decidido convocar a todos los prefectos de Gryffindor y a los dos Premios Anuales?

El rictus en el rostro de McGonagall refleja lo enfadadísima que está y nadie se atreve a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¡Una fiesta sin autorización hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la sala común! ¡Inconcebible! Seis prefectos, entre ellos un Premio Anual, usted, señorita Evans; y otro Premio Anual, usted, señor Potter… ¡¿Y ninguno fueron capaces de parar semejante disparate?! ¡Saben perfectamente que organizar fiestas en la sala común no está permitido a menos que tengan el preceptivo permiso para ello! ¡Y como quebrantar una norma les parecía poco, decidieron ir más allá, invitando a la sala común de Gryffindor a varias alumnas de otra casa!

Así que McGonagall no sólo está al tanto de la fiesta ilegal, sino también de que varias alumnas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían estado allí. No hay nadie en ese despacho que no se esté preguntando cómo es posible que McGonagall se haya enterado de todo. Están a punto de averiguarlo…

-Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, el señor Filch sorprendió a tres alumnas de Ravenclaw en el séptimo piso. No tuvieron más remedio que confesar qué hacían fuera de sus camas a esas horas. ¡¿Es que tengo que recordarles que el acceso a la sala común está restringido únicamente a miembros de la casa?! ¡No puedo creer semejante insolencia!

Misterio resuelto. De modo que cuando las chicas de Ravenclaw se fueron de la fiesta, Filch las atrapó de camino a su sala común. Las chicas de Hufflepuff tuvieron más suerte al parecer.

-Esperaba muchísimo más de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Y por supuesto de los dos Premios Anuales. Fue un orgullo que dos alumnos de mi propia casa fueran seleccionados para recibir la insignia este curso –dice McGonagall mirando con dureza tanto a James como a Lily-. Y su actitud ha sido decepcionante. La de todos.

James gira la cabeza para mirar de soslayo a Lily y en ese momento ve cómo baja la vista hacia su regazo, avergonzada. No puede evitar sentirse culpable, porque ella fue la única que se opuso desde un principio a la fiesta, la única que insistió en que no era buena idea y la única que no se quedó en la sala común. Pero ahí está, aguantando sin rechistar un sermón que no se merece, sin echarles la culpa a los demás.

-Evidentemente, están todos castigados. Recibirán una notificación cuando haya decidido qué castigo merecen. Sobra decir que espero que este tipo de comportamiento no se repita, o me veré obligada a reunirme con el profesor Dumbledore para decidir si debo suspenderles de sus puestos de responsabilidad. Ya pueden marcharse. Buenas tardes.

Todos a una se ponen en pie y abandonan el despacho ordenadamente con expresiones abatidas. Una vez fuera, Lily acelera el paso y se aleja de allí rápidamente.

James y Remus intercambian una mirada de desánimo y se encaminan a la sala común, donde Sirius y Peter les esperan en el mismo lugar en el que los dejaron.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunta Peter, ansioso-. Lily ha pasado por aquí y ha subido directa al dormitorio.

-McGonagall lo sabe. Todo –responde James sentándose en un una butaca frente a Sirius y Peter-. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que también sabe que anoche estuvieron aquí alumnas de otra casa…

Sirius y Peter enarcan las cejas y se miran entre sí, sorprendidos. Remus toma asiento también y comenta con alivio:

-Todo no lo sabe. Da gracias a que McGonagall no se ha enterado de que había alcohol en la fiesta…

-Pero… Un momento… -Sirius parece confundido-. ¿Cómo ha podido enterarse? ¿Y cómo sabe que hubo alumnas de otra casa en la fiesta? Alguien se ha chivado, ¿no?

-Más o menos… Filch se encontró con las chicas de Ravenclaw cuando volvían a su sala común –explica Remus-. A las de Hufflepuff parece ser que no las pilló.

Sirius resopla con fuerza y hace un aspaviento furioso con las manos, al tiempo que exclama enfadado:

-¿Y no podían quedarse calladitas? Vaya aficionadas, joder… Si van a saltarse las normas, por lo menos deberían ser capaces de aguantar la presión cuando las pillen y no arrastrar a los demás con ellas…

-Menuda mierda… -murmura Peter.

-Pues sí. La única razón por la que invité a esas chicas a la fiesta es porque tú estás colgado por esa tal Jane MacLeod… Y encima ni siquiera conseguiste enrollarte con ella… Así que efectivamente, menuda mierda… -dice Sirius mirando a Peter.

-Es que tienes la mala costumbre de pensar que todos tus planes son geniales, Sirius –interviene Remus con exasperación.

-¡Era una buena idea, joder! En teoría lo era, al menos –protesta Sirius con el ceño fruncido, indignado-. Se suponía que James y Lily tenían que aprovechar el ambiente de la fiesta para acercarse. O para enrollarse, siendo muy optimistas. Y se suponía que Peter tenía que ligarse a Jane MacLeod…

-Supones demasiado, Sirius… -comenta Remus meneando la cabeza.

-Un momento… ¿Organizaste la fiesta para que Lily y yo nos enrolláramos? –le pregunta James a Sirius con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-He dicho "siendo muy optimistas". Yo me daba por satisfecho si volvíais a… a lo que fuera que teníais hasta hace dos días, ya sabes, vuestras charlas de chicas, las miraditas, las sonrisitas y todas esas mariconadas…

-Y tu plan salió tan bien que Lily ni siquiera se quedó en la fiesta –espeta Remus con irritación-. En resumen, que has organizado todo este lío para nada…

-No, para nada no. Recuerda que estamos castigados. Algo sí que nos hemos llevado de todo esto… -comenta James con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Y cuál es la sentencia? ¿McGonagall ha sido muy dura? –pregunta Peter.

-No lo sabemos todavía. Debe de estar dándole vueltas a ver cuál es la peor tortura que se le ocurre… Es una mujer de armas tomar –dice James apoyando exhausto la cabeza contra la orejera del sillón; tiene la peor resaca de toda su vida…

-Lily estará enfadadísima, supongo –Sirius observa a James con cautela al tocar ese tema.

-Pues muy contenta no se la veía… Tampoco es que se quedara a charlar con nosotros, así que es sólo una conjetura… -contesta James con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, ¿no? –murmura Peter no muy seguro.

James le dirige una mirada de escepticismo, recordando que eso es exactamente lo que él creía esa misma mañana… Y piensa que Peter no podría estar más equivocado.

Porque las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor…

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

El domingo por la mañana a la hora del desayuno, James remueve su tazón de leche y cacao con aire distraído mientras repasa los acontecimientos del día anterior. No ha visto a Lily desde que salieron del despacho de McGonagall, y está casi convencido de que le está evitando a propósito.

Como cada mañana, las lechuzas sobrevuelan el Gran Comedor repartiendo el correo. Un cárabo se posa frente a James, que desata la carta enseguida apreciando el membrete de Hogwarts en ella. Ve que Remus ha recibido también una carta exactamente igual y no le extraña. Era cuestión de tiempo que les llegara la notificación del castigo. Lo raro es que Sirius sujeta entre sus manos un pergamino idéntico, y eso sí que no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta James.

Sirius levanta la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

-Una carta de amor de McGonagall seguro que no es –contesta Sirius en son de burla al tiempo que desenrolla el pergamino para disponerse a leerlo.

-¿Estás castigado? ¿Por qué? –Remus, en lugar de leer la notificación, observa a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Ayer hablé con McGonagall y le dije que la fiesta había sido idea mía, y también lo de invitar a esas Ravenclaw chivatas… La verdad es que no le sorprendió. Qué bien me conoce esa mujer…

James observa fijamente a Sirius mientras éste lee la carta, y poco a poco una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. En realidad no le desconcierta lo que ha hecho Sirius; James ya sabe que es el amigo más leal que alguien podría tener.

Sirius siente la mirada de James sobre sí mismo y levanta la vista del pergamino. Entonces enarca una ceja y espeta:

-Quita esa cara de nenaza ahora mismo.

-Qué gesto tan noble, Sirius –dice Remus sabiendo que ese tipo de comentarios incomodan a su amigo.

-Dejad ya las mariconadas y leed la carta de una jodida vez. Os vais a caer de culo cuando sepáis lo que nos espera…

Las palabras de Sirius inquietan a Remus y a James, que se apresuran a estirar el pergamino y proceder a su lectura. Cuando terminan las bocas de ambos forman una "o" perfecta.

-¡Joder con McGonagall! ¡Ni que le hubiéramos lanzado una imperdonable a alguien! –exclama James convirtiendo la carta en una bola arrugada y lanzándola contra la mesa, enfadado.

-¿Qué tenéis que hacer? –pregunta Peter paseando la mirada entre los presentes-. ¿Tan malo es?

-Supongo que podría ser peor, no sé… Podría habernos ordenado limpiar las mazmorras a lametazos… -comenta Sirius con sarcasmo-. Pero en lugar de eso, tenemos que limpiar las cocinas después de la cena durante una semana entera. Sin magia, por supuesto. ¿Tú te imaginas cómo tienen que quedar las cocinas después de preparar la cena para cientos de personas?

-Empezamos esta noche –murmura James repasando la carta de McGonagall como si esperase haber leído mal.

-Dice que nos presentemos en el vestíbulo a la hora de la cena –lee Remus.

-Esa mujer es capaz de dejarnos sin cenar… -masculla Sirius volviendo a centrar su atención en los huevos revueltos que tiene en el plato.

-Pues va a ser un auténtico rollo cenar solo… -dice Peter con aire distraído.

Sirius le dirige una mira afilada y alza las cejas hasta el punto de que quedan escondidas bajo su cabello oscuro.

-¿De verdad crees que nos vas a dar pena, Colagusano? ¿Por tener que cenar solo mientras nosotros fregamos algo así como unas doscientas ollas y cuatrocientos platos? ¿En serio?

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y Peter reprime una sonrisilla de culpa.

Esa misma noche a la hora de la cena, James, Sirius y Remus llegan puntuales al vestíbulo. Sin embargo, no son los primeros en presentarse allí; Lily, Lucy Clarke y Owen Atkinson (los prefectos de quinto curso) ya esperan junto a la escalinata de mármol. Lily mira a cualquier parte menos a James, y obviamente a él no se le escapa ese detalle. Un par de minutos después, Emily Lewis y Philip Dorsey (los prefectos de sexto) aparecen corriendo, probablemente aterrados por la posibilidad de llegar más tarde que McGonagall, que hace acto de presencia poco después.

-Síganme.

De uno en uno entran por una puerta situada a la izquierda de la escalinata de mármol y bajan un tramo de escaleras, que desemboca en un amplio corredor de piedra iluminado por antorchas y decorado con diversas pinturas, muchas de ellas bodegones. La profesora McGonagall se acerca a un cuadro que representa un enorme frutero de plata y le hace cosquillas a la pera, que enseguida se convierte en un pomo verde. Al otro lado de la puerta secreta se encuentran las cocinas, y una vez dentro, los elfos domésticos les lanzan miradas disimuladas mientras siguen con su trabajo.

-Hasta que cumplan el castigo cenarán aquí cada noche. Después, cuando hayan acabado, podrán ponerse a trabajar. Los elfos ya han sido informados de estas medidas extraordinarias. De modo que cuando terminen de preparar la cena, ellos abandonarán las cocinas. Dado que no pueden usar magia, les confiscaré las varitas –explica McGonagall extendiendo la mano para recibir las ocho varitas. Su tono de voz deja claro que no se le ha pasado el enfado-. Volveré en unas horas para inspeccionar su trabajo, así que más les vale no holgazanear.

Cuando la profesora sale de las cocinas, varios elfos domésticos se apresuran a conducir a los ocho alumnos hacia una mesa donde la cena ya está servida. James consigue sentarse frente a Lily y la observa a la espera de que ella levante la vista de su plato y le mire a su vez. Pero tras servirse una ración de pollo con verduras, la pelirroja está demasiado ocupada removiendo el contenido de su plato. James está seguro de que nota su mirada incesante clavada sobre ella, y es de lo más frustrante que se niegue a mirarle durante un segundo siquiera. Irritado, toma la bandeja de pastel de carne que le pasa Sirius para servirse.

-Eh, Sirius –dice el prefecto de sexto, Philip-, ¿qué haces tú aquí, si puede saberse?

-He venido por la fantástica compañía –responde Sirius señalando con los pulgares a James y a Remus, que tiene sentados a cada lado.

-Está castigado porque le dijo a McGonagall que fue idea suya organizar la fiesta e invitar a las chicas de Ravenclaw –contesta James.

Esa respuesta consigue captar la atención de todos, menos de Lily, que va a acabar sufriendo una contractura cervical si no cambia de postura y deja de agachar la cabeza.

-¿Estás de broma? –pregunta Owen, claramente sorprendido.

-Qué puedo decir, soy masoquista… Me pone que McGonagall me castigue.

El sarcasmo de Sirius hace reír a todos (o casi todos) y el ambiente parece más relajado que al principio.

-Lo que Sirius quiere decir es que se siente culpable en cierta forma, porque lo de la fiesta fue idea suya. Por eso asumió la responsabilidad frente a McGonagall –apunta Remus con una sonrisa reprimida.

-Tienes un don para hacer que cualquier cosa suene como la mayor cursilada de la historia… -suelta Sirius mirando a Remus con desagrado.

-Es un detalle por tu parte, Sirius –dice Emily, la prefecta de sexto curso, con una sonrisa amable-. Pero siendo honestos, por muy idea tuya que fuera, nosotros no te paramos los pies; de hecho, estuvimos disfrutando de esa fiesta, así que… -se encoge de hombros sin terminar la frase.

-Hubo alguien que sí se opuso: Lily –afirma James volviendo a fijar la vista en ella.

Lily se tensa al oír su nombre, pero sigue resistiéndose a mirar a James.

-Eso es cierto –admite Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y además tú no estuviste en la fiesta, Lily. La verdad es que no deberías estar castigada.

Lily hace un gesto con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, y mirando a Lucy, responde:

-Aunque desaprobara la idea, no impedí que se celebrara la fiesta, Lucy. Y se supone que como prefecta y Premio Anual debería haberlo hecho. De modo que…

-Es injusto que tú estés castigada, Lily –la interrumpe James con vehemencia-. Tú no…

-Déjalo, James –dice Lily con contundencia mirándole por primera vez a los ojos en dos días.

Y a James no le gusta nada lo que ve en esos ojos verdes. Un sinfín de reproches, eso es lo que ve.

El ambiente ha pasado de ser distendido a ser tenso en unos segundos, porque a nadie se le escapa que entre Lily y James pasa algo. El resto de la cena transcurre entre silencios incomodos y comentarios banales.

En las cocinas hay cuatro mesas dispuestas del mismo modo que las mesas del Gran Comedor correspondientes a cada casa. En ese momento están vacías porque la cena está servida arriba en el comedor, pero de pronto cientos de platos, bandejas, copas y cubiertos sucios aparecen sobre las pulidas superficies de madera. Sin ningún entusiasmo, todos se ponen de pie dispuestos a comenzar con el castigo, al mismo tiempo que los elfos domésticos abandonan presurosos las cocinas. Remus propone organizar el trabajo por tareas y repartirlas para ser más efectivos y rápidos. Sirius no tarda en tomarle el pelo con uno de sus comentarios burlones, pero no pone pegas. De modo que mientras unos recogen los platos sucios y demás enseres de las mesas y los llevan hasta los fregaderos, otros ya se han puesto manos a la obra lavando ollas y sartenes.

Casi cuatro horas después, cuando prácticamente han terminado (James está apilando los trapos sucios y mojados, Lily está terminando de barrer las cocinas y los demás han guardado casi por completo la vajilla), aparece por la puerta la profesora McGonagall. Se adentra en la sala mirando a su alrededor con atención, examinando el trabajo que han hecho, y pese a su gesto severo, no tiene ninguna queja.

-Cuando terminen lo que están haciendo, pueden volver a la sala común –dice McGonagall antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, dejando las varitas de todos sobre una de las mesas.

-¡Merlín, gracias! –exclama Sirius alzando los brazos hacia el techo con exageración-. Ya pensaba que se había olvidado de nosotros…

Cinco minutos después caminan todos juntos en dirección a la sala común a paso raudo. Lily es la primera en traspasar el retrato de la Señora Gorda y dirigirse con rapidez hacia las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios. James mira a su alrededor, y al ver que en la sala común no queda nadie, decide que no va a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. De modo que pasa entre Lucy y Emily y se acerca deprisa a Lily antes de que pueda llegar hasta las escaleras.

-Lily, por favor, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo –dice James tomándola de la muñeca.

Lucy y Emily se miran entre sí sin decir nada y pasan de largo en dirección a los escalones. Lily se suelta del agarre de James y esquivando sus ojos, responde:

-Es tarde. Estoy cansada y…

-Por favor, Lily. Es importante.

Owen y Philip les observan con curiosidad antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios masculinos.

-James, no son horas y…

-¡Me estás evitando, Lily! No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que accedas a hablar conmigo. Y soy capaz de intentar subir por esas escaleras. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que despertemos a toda la torre de Gryffindor?

Es por todos sabido que cuando un chico intenta subir a los dormitorios de las chicas se activa un encantamiento que hace que las escaleras se conviertan en un tobogán y suene una alarma.

Lily le lanza una mirada irritada a James y se cruza de brazos antes de decir:

-Qué maduro por tu parte…

-Eh… Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –murmura Remus agarrando del brazo a Sirius y arrastrándolo con él.

-No. Vosotros os quedáis –replica James con firmeza-. Si Lily decide no tomarme en serio, a lo mejor a vosotros sí os escucha…

-Por mí vale –dice Sirius como si tal cosa.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunta Lily con expresión airada-. ¿Por qué no llamas también a Peter?

-No, Peter estará dormido ya… -responde Sirius recibiendo al instante una mirada fulminante por parte de Lily.

Cada cual adopta una actitud diferente ante esa situación: James está completamente decidido, Sirius parece muy interesado, mientras que Remus se siente incomodísimo y Lily tiene ganas de estrangularles a todos.

-Lo siento, Lily –dice James dispuesto a sincerarse hasta las últimas consecuencias, si es necesario-. Siento haber sido… tan poco razonable. Verte salir de aquel escobero con Snape me sentó como una patada en el estómago. Pensaba que ya no erais amigos y…

-No somos amigos –le corta Lily con hastío-. Te conté cómo acabó mi amistad con Severus y…

-Lo sé, lo sé –en esa ocasión es James quien la interrumpe-. Es sólo que cuando os vi juntos otra vez, pensé que a lo mejor habíais vuelto a retomar vuestra amistad, y no pude evitarlo, Lily… Porque cada vez que recuerdo la manera en que te habló aquella tarde junto al lago me pongo enfermo…

Lily desvía la vista, incómoda, rememorando aquel episodio después de los TIMOS, cuando Severus la llamó sangre sucia. No es agradable recordarlo…

-Y sé que es decisión tuya. Tú decides si quieres que Snape siga en tu vida –James hace una pausa. Se humedece los labios y continúa-. Cuando os vi juntos me puse furioso, porque tuve la sensación de que serías capaz de volver a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que os separa. Pensé que estarías dispuesta a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, mientras que a mí nunca me has dado ni una oportunidad… -resopla con fuerza y hunde las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Estaba celoso, Lily. Celoso de que te importara más Snape que yo.

Lily mira a James a los ojos y siente una sacudida en el estómago. El rubor no tarda en llegar a sus mejillas.

-A Snape le gustas. Le gustas mucho, Lily. Siempre ha creído que te merece más que yo. Y por un momento pensé que… Pensé que tal vez tú…

-Severus y yo _éramos_ _amigos_ –Lily interrumpe a James y enfatiza las dos últimas palabras-. Y nunca fuimos nada más que amigos. Ni lo seremos. Yo no sé qué puede sentir él por mí, pero sé lo que yo siento por él. Siento decepción. Y tristeza. Porque he perdido un amigo que seguramente cuando salga de Hogwarts se convierta en mi enemigo.

James asiente en señal de comprensión y aceptación. Se siente más miserable que antes por haber sido tan imbécil con Lily.

-No reaccioné nada bien cuando os vi juntos y lo siento, de verdad. Y sé que después no te di la oportunidad de que habláramos sobre lo ocurrido. No quería escucharte decir que… que erais amigos de nuevo. O algo más. La verdad es que me daba miedo que al final lo que más temía fuera cierto…

Lily se siente dividida. Por un lado, tiene el impulso de correr hacia James y abrazarlo, y por otra parte, le apetece estampar sus pequeños puños contra su pecho, porque no puede creer hasta qué punto James es capaz de ser tan idiota cuando se trata de Severus… Gana la batalla la parte que quiere golpearle cuando recuerda a James besando a la chica de Hufflepuff en el hall del castillo… Se siente enfadada y está hecha un lío, porque James no se lo ha dicho directamente, pero de manera implícita parece haber expresado que siente algo por ella. Y eso hace que respire aliviada y que se sienta confusa al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué besa a otra chica si siente algo por ella? ¿Por despecho?

De repente, se escucha un carraspeo en la sala común, y James y Lily dejan de mirarse mutuamente para girarse en dirección a Remus y Sirius.

-En este punto de la historia entro yo –dice Sirius señalándose a sí mismo con los pulgares-. Como veía a Jimmy tan jodido, pensé que tal vez podía echarle una mano.

-Traducido: Sirius metió las narices donde nadie le llamaba y todo salió mal –aclara Remus con condescendencia.

Sirius le mira con rencor y vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia Lily.

-Pensé que el ambiente de la fiesta ayudaría a que arreglarais vuestras diferencias –explica Sirius, obviando el detalle de que en el fondo esperaba que su mejor amigo consiguiera besuquearse con Lily en algún rincón oscuro de la sala común.

Lily mira a Sirius con una expresión que deja en evidencia lo que piensa de sus ideas. Pero por si no ha quedado claro, lo dice en voz alta:

-Eso es una estupidez.

-Disculpa, pero si no fueses tan estirada con respecto a las normas…

-¡Sirius, soy prefecta y Premio Anual! ¡Es lo que se espera de mí! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta tener que ir por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer? Ya somos todos mayorcitos, ¿no? Se supone que deberíais ser un poco más responsables, un poco sólo, no te pido tanto, Sirius. ¡Pero no! El Gran Sirius Black está por encima del resto de los mortales… ¡Él tiene que hacerlo todo a lo grande! Y si organiza una fiesta, no puede ser algo discreto… No… ¡¿Qué puede haber mejor que montar una fiesta llena de alcohol y chicas de otras casas?! Y yo ya estoy harta de dar siempre la cara… Hay más prefectos y Premios Anuales en Gryffindor… -Lily mira entonces con toda la intención a Remus y a James.

Después de semejante estallido repleto de reproches, los chicos se sienten un tanto aturdidos, como si hubiesen recibido una bofetada.

-Bueno… Admito que lo de invitar a chicas de otras casas fue un poco un error… -cede Sirius con aire culpable.

-¿Un poco sólo? –insiste Lily.

-De acuerdo, fue una gran cagada –admite Sirius a regañadientes-. ¡Pero tenía un buen motivo! Peter está colado por una de las chicas de Ravenclaw que invité a la fiesta…

-¡Qué bonito! –comenta Lily con sarcasmo-. Sabes que eso no te excusa, ¿no?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no lo hice con mala intención, no pensé que acabaríamos todos castigados, joder. Lo siento, Lily. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo de la fiesta.

Sirius le dedica a Lily una mirada de arrepentimiento con sus impresionantes ojos grises y compone una expresión de chico bueno. Y al muy caradura no se le da nada mal, como es de esperar… Lily chasquea la lengua y mira hacia otro lado, enfadada por no poder seguir gritándole un poco más a Sirius sin sentirse mal consigo misma.

-En realidad, Sirius no es el único responsable, Lily –dice Remus-. Como prefecto, yo debería intentar pararle los pies más a menudo…

-Y yo también, ahora que soy Premio Anual… -comenta James con aire culpable-. Se podría decir que no hemos colaborado demasiado…

-No os flageléis, chicos, hacéis lo que podéis –ahí está de vuelta el Sirius irónico.

James y Remus le dedican una mirada cortante y dicen al unísono:

-Cállate, Sirius.

-Olvidadlo. Me conformo con que a partir de ahora me pongáis las cosas más fáciles –dice Lily.

-Bueno, yo no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré –responde Sirius con gesto inocente.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y cuando vuelve a enfocar la vista en James, lo ve pasándose una mano por el cabello, como suele hacer, pero en esa ocasión reconoce que no es un gesto de arrogancia, sino de nerviosismo.

-Lily, quiero aclararte lo que viste ayer por la mañana en el hall del castillo.

Lily se tensa, porque sabe perfectamente que se refiere al beso con esa chica de Hufflepuff. Y no está muy segura de querer oír nada que tenga que ver con eso, aunque obviamente el tema le interesa bastante.

-Nos besamos en la fiesta.

Así que el beso del hall no fue el primero… Un golpe bien asestado, piensa Lily, que siente de repente un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de largarse de allí corriendo.

-Fue un error. Yo estaba muy pero que muy borracho, como nunca, y ella se me acercó en la fiesta y me besó. Y yo no la detuve… -James parece dudar y a Lily le extraña ver sus mejillas sonrosadas de repente-. Probablemente lo que voy a decir ahora es lo más patético que has oído en tu vida, pero me he prometido a mí mismo que iba a ser sincero y… -suspira y continúa-. Estaba tan borracho y tan jodido, que cuando me besó, imaginé por un momento que eras tú.

Lily parpadea varias veces seguidas, apabullada. James besó a otra chica mientras pensaba en ella… No sabe cómo tomárselo, sinceramente… Abre la boca para intentar decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla porque no tiene ni idea de qué responder a eso.

Sirius, por el contrario, lo tiene muy claro:

-Joder, tío, sí que es patético…

-¡Sirius! –masculla Remus al tiempo que le da un puñetazo en el brazo.

Sin hacer el menor caso a sus amigos, James continúa:

-Cuando pensé en lo estúpido y patético que era lo que estaba haciendo, dejé de besarla.

-Sí, doy fe de ello. De hecho, casi se abre la cabeza huyendo de esa chica… Le salvaron sus reflejos de jugador de quidditch.

James le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Sirius para que se calle.

-A la mañana siguiente apenas podía recordarlo. Y después, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, ella se me echó encima y me pilló completamente desprevenido. Le aclaré enseguida que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido un error producto de la borrachera.

Lily recuerda el momento en el que vio a James con esa chica de Hufflepuff en el hall de entrada y siente un retortijón muy desagradable en el estómago. La verdad es que no se quedó allí tanto tiempo como para comprobar qué clase de beso era. La cabeza le da vueltas después de todo lo que ha oído.

-Sabes que no me conformo con que tú y yo seamos sólo amigos, ¿verdad? –murmura James mirándola fijamente de un modo muy intenso-. Sabes que quiero mucho más…

Las mejillas de Lily se cubren de un ligero rubor y la opresión que nota en su pecho no es nada agradable. Se siente demasiado insegura e incapaz de decidir qué hacer.

-Por favor, Lily, di algo –la voz de James es casi un ruego desesperado.

-No sé qué decir… -susurra Lily con sinceridad.

-Siento haber sido un gilipollas y entendería que quisieras mandarme a la mierda… Pero necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo, por remota que sea… Necesito saberlo… -la voz de James está cargada de anhelo.

-No es tan sencillo, James –responde Lily sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-Dime que no hay nada entre nosotros. Dime que me lo he imaginado. Dime que no sientes nada por mí –dice James acercándose a Lily lentamente.

Al parecer ha sido más obvia de lo que ella misma creía… Lily se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza intentando evitar las lágrimas que amenazan con nublarle la vista. Y lo consigue. Lo que no logra es deshacerse de esa opresión en el pecho que duele. Porque una parte de ella quiere dejarse llevar y no pensar cien veces en ello antes de dar el paso, pero la otra parte, la racional, ésa demasiado prudente e inflexible, le ordena que se detenga.

-No puedo, James.

Entonces Lily se aleja de él. Y James siente como si entre ellos hubiese un espacio enorme e insalvable.

-No estoy segura de querer que haya algo entre nosotros.

Lily da media vuelta y desaparece por las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios femeninos, dejando en la sala común a un James derrotado.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

El lunes por la mañana Lily se levanta agotada tras pasar toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin pegar ojo. Y sin dejar de pensar ni por un sólo segundo en la conversación con James horas atrás. Ni siquiera el agua caliente de la ducha logra relajar sus músculos, tensos y agarrotados. Con la cabeza empapada bajo la cascada de agua, intenta poner la mente en blanco, pero la voz de James acaba colándose una vez más en sus pensamientos. _Dime que no hay nada entre nosotros. Dime que me lo he imaginado. Dime que no sientes nada por mí_ … Se frota los ojos con fuerza y suspira con pesadez.

Lily no tiene ninguna duda al respecto. Le gusta James Potter. Le gusta muchísimo. Demasiado… Tanto que le asusta hasta dónde pueden llegar esos sentimientos. Y el problema es que no sabe si es una buena idea. Ella y James juntos. Cree que si lo intentasen, no funcionaría. Que sería un auténtico desastre. Ya es un desastre y ni siquiera han empezado…

Pero no siempre ha pensado así. Ha habido momentos (muchos, en realidad) en los que se ha planteado la idea de tener algo con James. Algo serio. Algo importante. Algo como una relación. No solamente unas cuantas citas en Hogsmeade y algunas visitas esporádicas a aulas vacías en penumbra.

Se pregunta si lo que ha pasado últimamente entre ellos es una especie de señal, una señal enorme con luces rojas intermitentes, para reconsiderarlo todo y olvidarse de la idea de estar con James. Mary suele decir que cuando algo empieza mal, acaba mal. Y Lily no sabe si es una norma no escrita, y si lo es, le gustaría pensar que ella y James son la excepción. Le gustaría, pero… Lily sale de la ducha pensando que tal vez su problema es que siempre está buscándole "peros" a todo…

De camino al Gran Comedor, Lily esquiva hábilmente las preguntas de Mary y Marlene sobre el mal aspecto que tiene. Mientras se sirve una buena taza de café con leche, mira a ambos lados en la mesa de Gryffindor y constata que los Merodeadores no han bajado a desayunar todavía. Marlene comienza a hablar sobre la salida a Hogsmeade de ese fin de semana y Lily desconecta durante unos segundos. Tal vez debería compartir con sus amigas lo que pasó anoche entre ella y James y escuchar otro punto de vista. Pero la verdad es que no tiene muchas ganas por ahora de enfrentar sus miradas de suficiencia y de " _Te lo dije. Te dije que James no estaba saliendo con esa chica de Hufflepuff_ ".

Lily, Marlene y Mary llegan con tiempo de sobra a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y toman asiento en primera fila. Tras sacar su libro, pergamino, pluma y tinta de la mochila, Lily levanta la vista a tiempo de ver a James entrando por la puerta y sus miradas se cruzan. Tres segundos breves pero intensos que la dejan agitada y temblorosa. No va a ser fácil compartir las siguientes clases con él…

Horas después, Lily, Mary y Marlene ocupan su mesa habitual al fondo de la biblioteca junto a uno de los enormes ventanales, tras la última clase de la tarde. Lily abre su libro de Transformaciones y cuando va a sacar su ensayo a medio hacer de la mochila, se da cuenta de que lo ha olvidado en su habitación. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se pone en pie ante las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurra Mary.

-Tengo que terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones y se me ha olvidado en el dormitorio…

-Qué raro, con la buena memoria que tienes… Es como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte, ¿no? –murmura Marlene sin quitar la vista de su propio libro.

Lily le lanza a Marlene una mirada cortante, aunque ella continúe sin mirarla. Se dirige deprisa hacia la salida de la biblioteca y poco después ya está traspasando el retrato de la Señora Gorda. James no está allí. Se abofetea mentalmente por pensar de manera inconsciente en él a cada paso que da.

Quien sí está en la sala común, recostado en un sofá con los pies sobre la mesita de té observando con pereza a los demás, es Sirius. Lily le ha visto y sabe que él la ha visto a ella también, porque puede notar cómo la sigue con la mirada. Cuando está a punto de poner un pie en las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios femeninos, alguien la toma por el antebrazo y le da la vuelta.

-¿Tienes un momento? –pregunta Sirius desde una altura considerable, haciendo que Lily se vea obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Sus ojos grises irradian una confianza en sí mismo que hacen desconfiar a Lily. Tiene la sensación de que no va a librarse de él por muchas excusas que le ponga. Mirándolo fijamente y con atención, Lily entiende las pasiones que levanta Sirius entre el público femenino. Pero afortunadamente para ella (y para James), Lily es inmune a él, de modo que no va a dejarse convencer para… para lo que sea que esté tramando una mente perversa como la de Sirius.

-La verdad es que tengo bastante prisa y…

-Nada de excusas, ¿vale? –la interrumpe Sirius con gesto serio-. Quiero hablar contigo y es importante.

Eso sí que es sorprendente. El gesto habitualmente gamberro, sarcástico y descarado de Sirius se ha tornado grave.

-Vale, ahora me estás preocupando… –responde Lily.

-Ven conmigo.

Y antes de que Lily pueda negarse y soltarse del agarre de Sirius, él ya la está arrastrando de la mano por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios masculinos.

-¡Sirius, pero qué haces! ¿Es que no podemos hablar abajo, en la sala común? ¡Yo no puedo subir a vuestros dormitorios!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres Premio Anual, Lily! ¡Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana!

Sirius abre la puerta de su dormitorio, aún con la mano de Lily estrujada entre la suya, y la empuja con delicadeza para que pase. Acto seguido entra detrás de Lily y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¡Sirius! –exclama Lily con los brazos en jarras y una expresión airada. Parece una madre a punto de regañar a su hijo pequeño.

Y como no puede ser de otra manera, a Sirius le da la risa.

-No nos estamos saltando ninguna norma, ¿no? –dice Sirius con aire inocente-. Eres Premio Anual, tienes permiso para subir a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Lily ladea la cabeza y le mira mal, muy mal.

-Por un buen motivo, sí, Sirius. No porque a ti te dé la gana…

-Ah, pues tengo un buen motivo, así que… -Sirius hace un gesto elocuente con las manos y toma de nuevo a Lily por el brazo para conducirla hasta una de las camas-. Quiero que veas algo.

Lily frunce el ceño, extrañada, y de repente cae en la cuenta (estúpidamente) de que está en la habitación de Sirius… y de James. Mira a su alrededor, como si esperase verle de un momento a otro saliendo del cuarto de baño o entrando por la puerta. Después repara en el dormitorio. Está algo desordenado, aunque no tanto como cabría esperar.

-¿Dónde… están los demás? –pregunta Lily evitando pronunciar el nombre de James.

-No te preocupes por los demás –contesta Sirius agachándose a un lado de la cama y palpando a ciegas el suelo que hay debajo-. James y Remus están haciendo la ronda por el castillo y Peter está en las cocinas… El tío está enganchado a los pastelitos de crema de los elfos…

Sirius saca una caja pequeña de color rojo de debajo de la cama, la arrastra por el suelo y se sienta delante de ella. Le hace un gesto a Lily para que le imite y tome asiento frente a él, con la caja entre ambos. Ella obedece porque a esas alturas la curiosidad ha vencido a cualquier queja que pudiera tener.

-¿Me has traído aquí para que vea lo que guardas en la caja?

-No es mía. Es de James –contesta Sirius sin rodeos-. Échale un vistazo.

Lily le dedica una mirada perpleja a Sirius, después a la caja y de vuelta a Sirius.

-James no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunta Lily con el ceño fruncido, confusa-. No entiendo nada, Sirius, y…

-Cuando veas lo que hay dentro, lo entenderás.

-Sea lo que sea, es de James y yo no tengo derecha a hurgar en…

Sirius resopla con exasperación y abre él mismo la caja, consiguiendo interrumpir el discurso reticente de Lily, que enmudece en el acto. Sus ojos verdes van directos al contenido de la caja. James guarda toda clase de cosas en su interior y lo primero que le llama la atención son unas fotos; fotos en las que se reconoce a sí misma.

Las saca de la caja y cuando las ve, los recuerdos invaden su cabeza. En una de las fotos ella y James saludan a la cámara desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos, con el expreso de Hogwarts de fondo y sus insignias de Premio Anual sobre las túnicas del colegio. Recuerda a la madre de James, llena de orgullo, pidiéndoles que posaran juntos. En otra foto tomada un par de días antes de terminar sexto curso (Mary había insistido en que se hicieran aquella fotografía) aparecen todos juntos y sonrientes: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene y ella misma. La última foto le arranca una sonrisa a Lily. Son ella y James en la sala común las Navidades pasadas. Recuerda que James recibió una cámara de fotos como regalo de parte de sus padres y se pasó el resto de las vacaciones fotografiando a todo el mundo. Lily le había evitado hábilmente, hasta que una tarde en la sala común, James se plantó a su lado sin previo aviso y pasó con rapidez un brazo por encima de sus hombros, mientras Sirius captaba con la cámara el momento entre risas. En la fotografía una Lily ruborizada da pequeños empujones a un James sonriente.

Lily deja a un lado las fotos, y su atención vuelve al interior de la caja. Hay una pajarita de papel y cuando la alcanza observa que está hecha con una servilleta. Ve parte de un logotipo y lo reconoce al instante. Es una servilleta de la heladería de Florean Fortescue y de repente se da cuenta de que esa pajarita la hizo ella misma. Aquel último verano, un día de agosto, Lily acababa de terminar de hacer unas compras en el Callejón Diagon cuando se encontró con los Merodeadores frente a la tienda de animales. Y después de presenciar cómo Sirius mordía el polvo con la dependienta de la tienda de mascotas al ser rechazado, fueron todos juntos a comer un helado. Lily tiene la costumbre de juguetear con su servilleta entre los dedos y casi siempre acaba haciendo pajaritas y cosas por el estilo. Y James se la había llevado aquel día…

Lo siguiente que saca de la caja es un recibo de una cafetería de Londres. Lily reconoce de inmediato el lugar y siente un hormigueo en el estómago. Ese mismo verano quedó con Remus, Mary y Marlene para ir al teatro en el West End. Tras la función, y para su sorpresa, James, Sirius y Peter los esperaban a la salida del teatro. El recibo que había en la caja era el de la cafetería donde habían pasado el resto de la noche jugando al billar y tomando batidos. Sirius y James se habían sentido de lo más indignados al saber que no podían pedir unas cervezas, ya que la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle se alcanza a los 18 años. De modo que tuvieron que conformarse con unos batidos, mientras jugaban al billar, o lo intentaban al menos… Fue un verdadero espectáculo (vergonzoso y gracioso a partes iguales) ver a los chicos manejar los tacos de billar al principio, aunque al final de la noche consiguieron pillarle el truco al juego…

Lily deja el recibo junto a la caja y entonces se fija en un trozo de pergamino con su propia caligrafía. Es una nota que le pasó a James semanas atrás durante una clase de Transformaciones para recordarle la fecha de una reunión con la profesora McGonagall. Él se la había devuelto con un chiste subido de tono escrito en el reverso, y ella había contestado con una frase lapidaria que había hecho reír por lo bajo a James.

Después de sacar todo el contenido de la caja, Lily ve que en el fondo aún queda algo. Es un pañuelo de color crema con dos iniciales bordadas en una esquina: L.E. Es suyo…

James guarda todas esas cosas… Todas esas cosas que le recuerdan a ella, a algunos de los momentos que han compartido juntos… Y es demasiado tierno, demasiado especial, demasiado romántico… como para pasarlo por alto.

Lily siente el corazón desbocado, un cosquilleo en el estómago y unas ganas tremendas de sonreír como una idiota. Sabe perfectamente lo que le está pasando y no hay vuelta atrás. Se está enamorando de James Potter… Poco a poco pero sin frenos.

Lily recoge una a una todas las cosas que ha sacado de la caja y las mete dentro con deliberada lentitud, retrasando el momento en el que tendrá que volver a mirar a los ojos a Sirius. Cuando por fin pone la tapa sobre la caja, levanta la vista y un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué me has enseñado esto? –pregunta Lily con voz entrecortada.

-Por si te quedaba alguna duda sobre lo jodidamente colgado que está James por ti.

Lily juguetea con el dobladillo de su falda, incomoda, mirando cualquier cosa menos a Sirius.

-No irás a negarme ahora que sientes algo por James… -Sirius decide tomar la iniciativa dado que Lily parece poco comunicativa-. Te recuerdo que yo también estaba anoche en la sala común.

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo… -responde Lily con una mueca.

-¿Y?

Lily suspira hondo y enfrenta la mirada de Sirius con decisión.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si parece que lo sabes todo… -dice Lily con resignación-. De acuerdo, sí, admito que siento algo por James. Pero, francamente, no sé si la mejor idea es dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos. Después de los últimos días no tengo muy claro que lo mío con James vaya a funcionar. Quiero creerlo, por supuesto… Y de hecho, antes lo creía, pero… Ni siquiera hemos empezado y mira lo bien que nos va…

Lily siente que se quita un peso de encima cuando pronuncia en voz alta por primera vez sus dudas. Sirius la mira atentamente y menea la cabeza antes de decir:

-Menuda Gryffindor estás hecha…

Lily se encoge de hombros y no puede seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Sirius. Se observa las manos sobre su regazo hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

-Funcionaría. Estoy convencido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunta Lily deseando creerle más que nada.

Y Sirius percibe la ansiedad en su voz.

-Simplemente lo sé –contesta él y ante la mirada escéptica de Lily, su expresión se torna impaciente-. Mira, lo siento pero yo no soy Remus… No esperes que te suelte un montón de mierda romántica… o que te cite a Lord Byron y a las hermanas Brontë…

Lily no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa torcida al escuchar a Sirius.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es esto: si no lo intentas, siempre te quedarás con la duda de lo que hubiese podido ser y no fue –acaba Sirius con expresión determinada.

Lily le observa con atención, mientras sus palabras le calan hondo y le producen un vacío en el pecho.

-Tal y como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones: arriesgarte y ver qué pasa, o ser una cobarde y quedarte en tu zona de confort.

A Lily no le hace falta darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que acaba de escuchar para saber que Sirius tiene razón. Y ella nunca se ha considerado una cobarde… ¿Va a empezar a serlo justo ahora?

-Así que estás totalmente convencido, ¿no? –dice Lily con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos y el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-Completamente. Nadie conoce a James mejor que yo. Y creo que después de haber pasado más de seis años en Hogwarts contigo, te conozco un poco a ti también.

Lily ladea la cabeza y no refuta esa afirmación, de modo que Sirius se da por satisfecho.

-Tienes razón –dice Lily con renovada seguridad tras unos momentos de silencio-. Es sólo que estos últimos días han sido… -suspira-. Un asco. Perdí la confianza en James, en mí misma y… En fin…

-Ya. Eso y que te juntas mucho con Remus. Se te ha contagiado su pesimismo.

Lily ríe y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. Sirius es capaz de mantener una conversación seria y profunda y al segundo siguiente soltar una tontería de las suyas.

-Tengo que hablar con James –dice Lily, decidida, al tiempo que se pone en pie.

Sirius deja la caja en su sitio de nuevo, bajo la cama de James, y cuando se levanta suelta con una expresión desvergonzada:

-Yo espero que hagas algo más que hablar con él, sinceramente. El pobre va a explotar, pelirroja.

-Eres incorregible –murmura Lily, ruborizada, dándole la espalda a Sirius, cuya risa atronadora inunda la habitación.

-¿Por qué no le esperas aquí? Debe de estar a punto de terminar la ronda. Y antes de que digas que es poco apropiado… Piensa que aquí tendréis intimidad, algo muy difícil de encontrar en este colegio… Te prometo que Remus, Peter y yo no vamos a subir a molestar.

Lily lo piensa por un momento y se encoge de hombros, aceptando la sugerencia.

-Bien, yo voy a bajar a la sala común para decirle a James cuando llegue que estás aquí –comenta Sirius dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Sirius… -dice Lily antes de que él alcance la puerta-. Gracias. Creo que necesitaba que alguien me ayudase a ver de nuevo el vaso medio lleno.

Sirius se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y responde:

-Ha sido un placer. Pero para las charlas de chicas sigue recurriendo a Remus, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que ríe. De pronto siente una ligereza y una tranquilidad tan agradable… Después de haber arrastrado su pesimismo durante tres días por todo el castillo, es un alivio haberse deshecho de esa sensación.

-Sirius –vuelve a decir Lily justo cuando él se encuentra bajo el umbral de la puerta a punto de salir-. No tengo por qué decirle a James que conozco la existencia de esa caja. Puede ser nuestro secreto, si quieres.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

-Será nuestro secreto, entonces... La verdad es que si se entera de que te he enseñado la caja, puede que quiera empujarme al vacío desde la torre de Astronomía y hacer que parezca un accidente… Pero tenía que arriesgarme de todos modos.

Mientras Sirius da media vuelta y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, Lily sonríe al reconocer la indirecta en sus últimas palabras. _Tenía que arriesgarme_ … Y no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Sirius baja el último escalón y tras un rápido vistazo comprueba que James aún no ha llegado a la sala común. Ocupa un sillón encarado hacia el hueco del retrato y espera pacientemente. Unos quince minutos después, Remus y James entran en la sala común tras terminar la ronda por el castillo.

-¿Y Peter? –pregunta James mirando alrededor.

-En las cocinas. Y lleva ya un buen rato, va a acabar con todas las existencias. Es un saco sin fondo… Un día de estos le prohibirán la entrada a las cocinas y acabará comiéndose a un elfo… -responde Sirius.

James y Remus se ríen al tiempo que ocupan uno de los sofás.

-Y cambiando de tema por uno mucho más interesante… Cornamenta, Lily está arriba esperándote. Quiere hablar contigo –suelta Sirius sin preámbulos.

James, que se había dejado caer de cualquier manera en el sofá, de repente está completamente erguido. Con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de total confusión, pregunta:

-¿Lily? ¿Arriba? ¿Arriba dónde?

-En el tejado, no te jode… ¡En nuestra habitación, dónde si no!

-¿En nuestra habitación? –vuelve a preguntar James como si pensara que Sirius se ha vuelto loco de remate.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas y subir de una vez? ¡Que tu pelirroja te está esperando, atontado! –exclama Sirius con impaciencia.

Entonces James se levanta del sofá como impulsado por un resorte, con cara de estar viendo al mismísimo Merlín en persona, y sin decir ni una sola palabra se dirige a toda prisa directo a las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios. Una vez arriba, se encamina con la misma rapidez hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abre de golpe. Lily, sentada encima del baúl de James, da un respingo, sobresaltada por su repentina entrada en el dormitorio.

-Lily…

Ella se pone en pie y compone una sonrisa tímida antes de decir:

-Hola. Espero que no te importe que haya subido a vuestro dormitorio.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no… Sirius me ha dicho que estabas aquí –responde James cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hemos estado hablando. Sirius y yo.

La mirada interrogante de James da pie a Lily para que continúe.

-Y la verdad es que cuando no está diciendo idioteces o siendo sarcástico, es bastante sensato…

-¿Sirius sensato? –contesta James con una sonrisa torcida, sin estar muy seguro aún sobre qué dirección va a tomar esa conversación.

-James…

La voz de Lily es un susurro aterciopelado que acelera el corazón de James cuando escucha la manera en que pronuncia su nombre.

-Olvida lo que te dije ayer –continúa Lily acercándose a él-. Sobre lo de no estar segura de querer que haya algo entre nosotros. Olvídalo.

James acorta la distancia que los separa. Está tan cerca de Lily que puede ver mejor que nunca los distintos tonos de verde entremezclados en sus iris.

-¿Estás segura ahora? –pregunta James en un susurro ronco.

Lily asiente en silencio y James no necesita ninguna otra señal para hacer lo que lleva tanto tiempo esperando. Cuando sus labios rozan los de Lily, siente una descarga en cada fibra de su ser, un torrente abrasador a través de las venas, el latido desbocado de su corazón… Infinidad de sensaciones que sería incapaz de expresar con palabras. Y cuando los labios de Lily se abren a él, tímidos y temblorosos, las manos de James abandonan su cuello y se aferran a su cintura, estrechándola en un abrazo íntimo. Los dedos de Lily viajan desde la pechera de la túnica de James hasta su nuca, donde trazan suaves caricias y se enredan en su cabello oscuro de tanto en tanto.

Es un beso lento y dulce al principio; mucho más apasionado y ansioso tras reconocerse mutuamente. James recorre los labios de Lily con intensidad y deseo, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su boca con las lánguidas y largas embestidas de su lengua. El alivio que siente James ante la respuesta instantánea y entusiasta de Lily casi le hace gemir contra sus labios. Su perfume floral huele a gloria y algo en su interior, a un nivel básico que ni él mismo puede comprender, le dice que nunca llegara a saciarse de ella del todo, nunca tendrá suficiente.

Cientos de emociones, y todas ellas nuevas, abruman a Lily. James la besa de un modo que hace que su corazón lata fuerte contra su pecho y que sus rodillas se aflojen. Siente que arde en su interior. Es un fuego que la inunda y que va creciendo con cada caricia. Las manos de James en su cintura... Subiendo por su espalda… Acariciando su larga melena… Esas manos que la dejan sin aliento y temblorosa entre sus brazos…

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas… parecen haberse detenido para ellos, perdidos entre dulces susurros y besos colmados de deseo. Lentamente y con desgana, intuyendo que llevan demasiado tiempo encerrados en el dormitorio, sus labios rompen el contacto sin alejarse el uno del otro. Los brazos de James rodean a Lily, cuyas manos descansan sobre el torso de él. Bajo sus dedos, nota los latidos acelerados del corazón de James y sonríe extasiada.

-¿Esto quiere decir que si te pido que me acompañes este fin de semana a Hogsmeade, me dirás que sí? –pregunta James intentando reprimir una enorme sonrisa y fracasando estrepitosamente.

La risa alegre y cálida de Lily es música para los oídos de James.

-Éste y todos los fines de semana que quieras –contesta Lily mirando con coquetería a James por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

Lily recibe un beso de lo más entusiasta como respuesta. James enmarca su rostro entre las manos y acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares, pero antes de volver a dejarse llevar, Lily decide que hay algo acuciante de lo que deben hablar. Al pensar en la salida a Hogsmeade con James, es imposible no tener en cuenta el hecho de que si para el sábado queda todavía alguien en Hogwarts que no sepa que están juntos, una cita en el pueblo es la mejor manera de que no quepa duda. Y antes de que eso ocurra, Lily quiere asegurarse de algo.

-James…

La voz de Lily no es demasiado firme, debido al ataque repentino a su cuello, en el que James parece muy concentrado.

-James… Tienes que prometerme algo…

Esta vez Lily consigue reunir fuerzas y apartarse suavemente de James, que responde sin asomo de duda:

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que vas a dejar a Severus fuera de lo nuestro. No quiero más peleas, ni más duelos, ni más malentendidos… No tienes motivos para estar celoso, James.

El rostro de James se ha tornado serio de repente.

-Sabes que le gustas, ¿no?

-Y ya sabes que tú me gustas a mí, ¿no? –responde Lily con determinación. Acto seguido suspira y su expresión se vuelve cansada-. Ojalá estés equivocado, sinceramente. Aunque ya no seamos amigos, no le deseo ningún mal a Severus.

-Estoy convencido de que cuando se entere de que tú y yo estamos juntos, intentará volver a acorralarte en algún pasillo desierto para darte un sermón sobre lo cabrón que soy y lo poco que te merezco –dice James con resentimiento.

-Espero que no se atreva a hacer tal cosa, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite. Pero si llegara a ocurrir, también espero que tú confíes en que yo sepa manejar la situación.

James aprieta la mandíbula y asiente de mala gana.

-Quiero estar contigo, James, le pese a quien le pese –sentencia Lily más segura que nunca-. Y nada de lo que pueda llegar a decirme Severus hará que mis sentimientos por ti cambien. ¿Te queda claro?

James vuelve a sonreír, en parte porque el tono autoritario de Lily le parece adorable y en parte porque sus palabras le provocan una calidez de lo más agradable en el pecho.

-Claro como el agua.

-Así que nada de duelos en los pasillos. No quiero que te expulsen justo cuando empezamos a salir juntos –dice Lily con una expresión de fingida seriedad, arruinada por completo por la sonrisa que baila en sus labios.

-Sí, la verdad es que sería un verdadero fastidio… No sé a quién echaría más de menos: a McGonagall o a ti.

Lily se echa a reír y entonces parece recordar algo, porque consulta la hora en su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que abre los ojos de par en par:

-Hace horas que debería haber vuelto a la biblioteca –ante la mirada interrogativa de James, Lily continúa-. Estaba allí con Mary y Marlene, pero se me olvidó el ensayo de Transformaciones en el dormitorio y volví a por él. Y… aquí sigo. Deben de pensar que me he perdido por el camino…

-Vamos, entonces –responde James alargando una mano hacia Lily y ella no duda ni un segundo en entrelazarla con la suya.

Cuando han cruzado la puerta del dormitorio, James mira a Lily con curiosidad y pregunta:

-Por cierto… ¿Tengo que darle las gracias a Sirius?

Lily le devuelve una mirada misteriosa y se encoge de hombros.

-Un poco sólo. Pero no dejes que se le suba a la cabeza. Ya es bastante insoportable…

James suelta una carcajada y le roba un beso rápido a Lily. Cuando llegan a la sala común con las manos aún entrelazadas, no pasan desapercibidos para el resto de sus compañeros, y mucho menos cuando Sirius empieza a aplaudir y a lanzar gritos:

-¡Potter y Evans por fin están juntos! ¡Ya era hora, joder!

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Qué os ha parecido la conversación entre Lily y Sirius? ¡Quiero saberlo todo, jajaja! ¡Dejadme un comentario para conocer vuestra opinión! Vuestros reviews inspiran, así que acabáis siendo parte importante en el proceso de la historia.

Muchas gracias a **Kiztiapotter** , **Guest** , **StydiaShippsJily** y **Maca** por sus reviews, y también a quienes me habéis puesto en alerta y en favoritos: **AndreaMalfoygeek** , **phan0** , **AndiDiAngelo** y **GalaxInfinity**

En cuanto al próximo relato que subiré, aún no tengo decidido cuál será, porque tengo varias ideas en el tintero, así que... Sorpresa. ¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	4. En la boca del lobo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias y un besazo a **StydiaShippsJily** , **Scorose07** , **SerenaMileto** , **Maca** y **Kiztiapotter** por vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior! ¡Me encanta leeros!

Y también muchas gracias a **AndreaMalfoygeek** , **Fanny** **Toalombo** , **Scorose07** , **StydiaShippsJily** , **itzelg243** , **kiztiapotter** , **phan0** , **AndiDiAngelo** y **GalaxInfinity** por ponerme en favoritos y en alerta.

He tardado casi dos meses en actualizar, pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes. Este relato me ha llevado bastante tiempo, no a la hora de escribirlo, sino a la hora de reunir todos los detalles que necesitaba para hacerlo. Intentando que esta historia sea lo más canon posible (en cuanto a fechas y a que encaje bien con todo lo que sabemos), he tenido que releer los fragmentos de la saga donde se habla de los Merodeadores y además he estado leyendo los writings de Rowling que hay en Pottermore, escritos de su puño y letra con información adicional sobre la saga. Ya me había leído algunos, pero durante los dos últimos meses me he empachado a leer muchos más. Si no sabéis de qué hablo o no os habéis animado a leerlos, os recomiendo que lo hagáis. Hay cosas muy interesantes y en concreto el writing sobre Remus Lupin está genial.

Volviendo a este fic, repito, intento que sea lo más canon posible. La historia es de mi invención, claro, pero mi intención es que pueda encajar de manera plausible con lo que ya sabemos.

Al final haré varias aclaraciones para que, a quien le interese, sepa en qué me he basado exactamente de lo que sabemos (por los libros y por Pottermore) a la hora de escribir este fic.

 **CONTEXTO** : Esta historia tiene lugar en el quinto año de los Merodeadores, en enero de 1976. Ocurre por lo tanto antes del incidente durante los TIMOS (cuando James y Sirius embrujan a Snape y éste llama sangre sucia a Lily). Sirius es el protagonista del fic y tiene 16 años en este momento.

* * *

-Sirius.

No necesitaba mirar a sus espaldas para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

Sirius acababa de abandonar el despacho de la profesora McGonagall tras pasar dos largas horas castigado, clasificando y archivando las incidencias de las últimas semanas (la mitad eran suyas y de James). Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando alguien en aquel mismo corredor del primer piso, desierto e iluminado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer, había pronunciado su nombre alto y claro. Sirius paró en seco, sintiendo cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban instintivamente. Dio media vuelta justo a tiempo de ver cómo se acercaba y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en aquel pasillo, esperando a que él saliese del despacho de McGonagall. Sabía de antemano cuál era el motivo por el que había ido a buscarle, y no pensaba entretenerse más de lo necesario; aquella noche había luna llena y seguramente Remus ya se encontraría en la enfermería, listo para que la señora Pomfrey lo acompañase hasta el sauce boxeador.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí, Regulus?

El tono burlón de Sirius pareció no afectar a Regulus Black, cuya expresión seguía siendo seria. Cualquiera que los viera juntos podría darse cuenta al instante de que eran hermanos. Su parecido saltaba a la vista, aunque Sirius (más alto y no tan delgado como su hermano pequeño) era más atractivo.

Regulus detuvo sus pasos frente a Sirius, a una distancia prudencial. Una distancia que dejaba claro que a pesar de ser hermanos, no eran amigos. En aquel espacio que se abría entre ambos, flotaban de manera incómoda y en silencio todas las cosas que alejaban al uno del otro, y Sirius pensó de repente que ese escaso metro y medio que les separaba era insalvable.

-Tienes que volver a casa.

No era un ruego, ni una petición. El tono de voz de Regulus hacía que pareciera una orden. Sirius lanzó un leve bufido y con una sonrisa torcida que no llegaba a sus ojos, meneó la cabeza.

Dos semanas atrás, durante las vacaciones de Navidad en Grimmauld Place, Sirius había tomado una determinación que cambiaría su vida. Esa tarde de finales de diciembre llenó su baúl a toda prisa con sus pertenencias, y en el vestíbulo de aquella casa que tanto había llegado a odiar les gritó a sus padres que se largaba y que no volvería allí ni muerto. No recordaba exactamente cómo había comenzado aquella enésima discusión. Ni todas y cada una de las cosas horribles que se habían gritado a la cara en el comedor antes de la cena. Lo que recordaba con mayor nitidez era la sensación de liberación que experimentó cuando salió de la casa y se encontró de pie en la acera, con el viento frío azotando sus mejillas. Entonces supo a dónde debía ir. A quién debía acudir. A su hermano; a James, no a aquel que estaba frente a él mirándole con dureza. De pronto, a Sirius le sobrevino la imagen de Regulus durante aquella última discusión en el comedor de Grimmauld Place. Casi podía volver a verlo con los labios fruncidos en un rictus reprobatorio y una mirada indignada, erguido detrás de sus padres. Así era como había sido siempre: Sirius a un lado, Regulus al otro, y sus padres en el medio.

-No voy a volver. Nunca. A estas alturas pensaba que ya lo habrías entendido.

No era la primera vez (desde la marcha de Sirius) que Regulus intentaba abordarlo en algún pasillo y sacaba a relucir el tema. Sirius había pasado el fin de año con los Potter y el primer día que puso un pie en el castillo a la vuelta de las vacaciones, Regulus y el habían tenido un intercambio de "opiniones" muy poco agradable. El espectáculo había acabado siendo tan lamentable que ambos habían sido castigados. Una parte de Sirius había ardido en deseos por darle un par de puñetazos a su hermano, para ver si así conseguía quitarle de la cabeza de una vez por todas aquellas estupideces sobre la pureza de la sangre. Desde ese incidente, Sirius había notado que sus amigos lo alejaban casi a rastras de los corredores con alguna excusa estúpida cada vez que distinguían el rostro de Regulus entre el resto de alumnos.

-Madre me ha escrito. Quiere que regreses. Y padre también. No seas orgulloso, Sirius.

-¿Orgulloso? –repitió Sirius con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo una rabia muy familiar-. ¿Orgulloso, dices? ¿Qué cojones tiene todo esto que ver con el orgullo? ¿Es que no te enteras de nada, Regulus?

-Somos tu familia. Nosotros. Padre, madre y yo… Y no esos Potter…

Sabiendo en qué alta estima tenía Sirius a James, Regulus intentó reducir al mínimo el tono resentido en su voz. Sirius negó repetidas veces con la cabeza antes de decir:

-Walburga y Orion ya no son mi familia.

Sirius no había mencionado el nombre de Regulus, y ambos fueron muy conscientes de ello. Aquel significativo detalle era como un hilo muy fino y quebradizo que aún los unía.

Era verdad que Sirius ya no consideraba a sus padres como parte de su familia; no sentía ninguna conexión emocional con ellos, ningún sentimiento de afecto. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez lo había habido… Sirius había sido siempre, desde una edad temprana, un niño díscolo y revoltoso, al contrario que Regulus, que era mucho más calmado, formal y sobre todo muy obediente. Y según Orion y Walburga, mucho mejor que el propio Sirius, como solían recordarle a menudo. Orion era un hombre imperturbable, severo y estricto, mientras que Walburga era una mujer altanera, orgullosa y con un punto de auténtica maldad que Sirius había detectado hacía ya años. La rebeldía de su primogénito sacaba de quicio a aquella adusta mujer, que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para impartirle disciplina. En concreto, los castigos físicos eran, según Walburga, una solución excelente para casos como el de Sirius, que había acabado con el trasero y las palmas de las manos en carne viva en más de una ocasión. Los silbidos de los latigazos restallando el aire desde la punta de la varita de su madre habían acabado por convertirse en un sonido familiar para Sirius: cuando cuestionaba sus ideas extremistas acerca de la pureza de la sangre, porque nunca había logrado entender cuál se suponía que era la maldita diferencia entre un sangre limpia y un nacido de muggles o un mestizo; cuando (sin pensarlo siquiera) se relacionaba con otros niños cuyos orígenes, como solían decir sus padres, eran indignos y despreciables; cuando mostraba cierto interés por cualquier cosa relacionada con muggles (como las motocicletas)… Pero la voluntad de Sirius no había flaqueado nunca. Cuanto más intentaban someterlo, más se resistía él. Su dormitorio era una prueba de ello, lleno de estandartes de Gryffindor y fotografías de motocicletas y chicas muggles en biquini.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sirius había aceptado dos cosas: la primera era que él nunca seguiría las ideas discriminatorias que regían la (nula) moral de sus padres, y la segunda, que aquello lo convertía en la oveja negra de la familia. Sin embargo, Regulus… Con él las cosas eran muy diferentes… Sus padres habían conseguido con su hermano pequeño lo que no habían logrado con él: grabarle a fuego todas aquellas horribles creencias sobre la limpieza de la sangre.

-¿No te importa haberle partido el corazón a madre marchándote así de casa? ¿No te importa decepcionar a padre? –insistió Regulus con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué crees que dirán las familias más respetables cuando se corra la voz?

Eso era exactamente lo que tenía de los nervios a sus padres; Sirius ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Les importaban las apariencias más que ninguna otra cosa. ¿Qué dirían de ellos los Avery, los Greengrass, los Nott, los Rosier…? ¿Qué pensarían los Malfoy y los Lestrange, con quienes estaban emparentados tras los recientes matrimonios de sus primas, Narcisa y Bellatrix? Sirius se imaginó de repente a su madre eligiendo para él a una de las hijas de alguna de las familias de sangre más limpia e impoluta de la comunidad mágica… _Toujours pur_ … Sus padres repetían muy a menudo aquellas palabras, con la cabeza erguida y una expresión de orgullo infinito, como si ser un Black los convirtiera en parte de la realeza…

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen –espetó Sirius con impaciencia-. Y no seas tan ingenuo, Regulus. Para poder partirle el corazón a Walburga, primero tendría que tener uno.

Regulus apretó la mandíbula, furioso, pero antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, Sirius continuó:

-Lo más importante es "el qué dirán", ¿no? Apuesto a que ya han borrado mi nombre del tapiz de los Black, igual que hicieron con Andromeda… Dime, ¿han quemado también el nombre del tío Alphard?

Las mejillas de Regulus se tiñeron de un leve rubor y Sirius supo al instante que había dado en el clavo. Una semana atrás, su prima Andromeda le había escrito comunicándole el fallecimiento del tío Alphard, hermano de Walburga y uno de los pocos Black que no vivía obsesionado con la limpieza de sangre. Para Sirius había sido un duro golpe, pues apreciaba muchísimo a su tío y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, Sirius no había acudido al funeral, convencido de que sus padres se encontrarían allí y que su reacción al verle podría ser tremenda. El tío Alphard se merecía una ceremonia tranquila, sin Walburga gritándole a Sirius a pleno pulmón lo decepcionante que era tener un hijo como él. La mañana siguiente al funeral se había llevado a cabo la lectura del testamento, a la que Sirius tampoco había acudido, y aquella misma tarde recibió inesperadamente una carta del Ministerio de Magia informándole sobre el reparto de la herencia del tío Alphard. Para su sorpresa, resultó que Sirius era el único heredero. Habría pagado un buen montón de oro por ver la cara de sus padres durante la lectura del testamento… La última voluntad del tío Alphard había sido toda una declaración de intenciones: él apoyaba a Sirius, no a su hermana Walburga.

-La decisión del tío Alphard ha estado completamente fuera de lugar –repuso Regulus con soberbia.

Sirius sabía que Regulus repetía lo que había oído en casa, como hacía siempre. Aunque estaba seguro de que su madre había utilizado otras palabras y se había mostrado bastante más vehemente.

-El problema no es a quién le haya legado su oro el tío Alphard. El problema es que esto supone que ahora yo soy económicamente independiente –respondió Sirius con perspicacia-. Y me juego lo que quieras a que tus queridos padres daban por hecho que lo más probable era que yo regresara a casa cuando no tuviera dónde caerme muerto. Lo que tal vez no sepan es que preferiría vivir debajo de un puente sin un solo knut antes que volver allí…

-Eres un desagradecido –espetó Regulus con toda la malicia de la que fue capaz.

Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas atronadoras, que reverberó en el corredor.

-¿Te hace gracia? –inquirió Regulus con gesto amenazador dando un paso al frente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

La expresión de Sirius se tornó desafiante y sombría de pronto. Él también dio un paso, acercándose aún más a Regulus.

-No tiene ni puta gracia, en realidad –dijo Sirius con toda la rabia que ya no podía contener-. Sentirte como un extraño en tu propia casa no tiene ni puta gracia. Que tus padres estén obsesionados con toda esa mierda de la pureza de la sangre y apoyen ciegamente a un psicópata que se dedica a matar y a torturar tampoco tiene ni puta gracia. Y que los planes de futuro de tu hermano consistan en llevar una jodida mascara y convertirse en un puto mortífago sigue sin tener ni puta gracia.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió a espaldas de Regulus y la profesora salió al corredor con su mirada más severa. Ninguno de los dos chicos blandía su varita, ni estaban enzarzados en una pelea, pero sus expresiones lo decían todo y McGonagall no era tan ingenua como para pensar que aquello se trataba de una simple conversación entre hermanos. Sabía perfectamente lo que había interrumpido.

-Espero no tener que volver a castigarles –dijo la profesora paseando la mirada de uno a otro-. Se hace tarde, deberían volver a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los hermanos Black intercambiaron una última mirada furiosa y se alejaron de aquel corredor tomando direcciones opuestas.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Sirius notaba los latidos de su corazón retumbando fuertemente contra su pecho y un zumbido en sus oídos. Era tal la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, que apenas era consciente del camino que estaba siguiendo y que sus pies ya conocían de memoria después de tantos años en Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, aquella era una noche de luna llena, porque Sirius necesitaba descargar toda esa rabia con urgencia.

Era todo demasiado frustrante… Había nacido en la familia equivocada. Aquella era una idea que se le cruzaba a menudo por la cabeza. Seguramente sus padres pensaban lo mismo. Aún recordaba la carta que había recibido de ellos en su primer año de colegio, tras saber que había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. La noticia no había supuesto precisamente una alegría en su casa; hasta el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse. Como Sirius bien sabía, por los larguísimos y rematadamente aburridos relatos de familia, todos y cada uno de los Black habían pertenecido a Slytherin, y aquello era, por supuesto, un motivo de orgullo. Sirius se sentía por lo tanto en gran medida presionado para continuar con la tradición familiar. Y tal vez se debiera a su personalidad rebelde o tal vez no, pero el caso era que la perspectiva de seguir los pasos de toda su familia no le hacía especial ilusión.

Regulus, en cambio, había cubierto todas las expectativas. Absolutamente todas. Y eso era algo que a Sirius le enfurecía y le revolvía el estómago por completo. Cualquiera podría pensar que aquello eran celos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La verdad era que odiaba que sus padres hubiesen conseguido moldear a Regulus a su gusto, que lo hubiesen convertido en una copia de sí mismos, un apasionado de las Artes Oscuras lleno de prejuicios. Sirius sabía muy bien, porque no tenía el menor atisbo de duda, que Regulus quería pasar a formar parte de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Y esa idea lo consumía por dentro: su hermano pequeño convertido en un mortífago. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Demasiadas veces se había hecho Sirius esa pregunta y nunca había encontrado respuesta. Mientras Regulus siguiese bajo la influencia de Walburga y Orion, las cosas no cambiarían. Y él cada vez se sentía más lejos de su hermano…

De pronto, cuando acababa de llegar al cuarto piso, escuchó un susurro muy cercano que lo llamaba:

-Sirius.

Detuvo sus pasos y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño espejo cuadrado, en el cual se veía claramente la cara de James. Solían utilizar aquel artefacto para comunicarse cuando cumplían castigos separados, aunque esa tarde Sirius no había podido usarlo, ya que McGonagall se encontraba en el despacho con él durante la detención.

-¿Dónde te has metido? –preguntó James-. No seguirás castigado…

-Acabo de salir. Ya estoy de camino, llego enseguida.

-Date prisa. Peter y yo te estamos esperando en la sala común.

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando, a unos metros de distancia y cerca de la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca, vio una figura ligeramente encorvada junto a una ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida en los terrenos del castillo que se vislumbraban desde su posición y Sirius reconoció de inmediato el perfil de aquel alumno. Era Severus Snape.

Nada más verle, a Sirius le vino a la cabeza la broma macabra que Mulciber, íntimo amigo de Snape, le había gastado a Mary Macdonald días atrás. La rabia que Sirius sentía después de su encuentro con Regulus no hizo sino crecer en oleadas en su interior; una ira y un resentimiento ciegos que lo impulsaron a caminar en dirección a Snape.

-¡Eh, Snivellus, si te acercas tanto al cristal de la ventana lo vas a dejar todo lleno de grasa!

Snape se giró con extrema rapidez y Sirius escondió el espejo entre los pliegues de la túnica para que él no pudiera verlo. Los ojos oscuros de Snape observaban a Sirius con mucha atención, como si estuviese en alerta esperando su próximo movimiento, mientras su mano derecha permanecía cerca del bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba la varita.

-Qué casualidad encontrarte a ti por aquí, justo cuando acabo de ver hace un rato a Lupin atravesando los terrenos –dijo Snape con un tono cargado de malicia señalando con la cabeza la ventana junto a la que estaba-. Está anocheciendo. Y no creo que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia que un alumno de su casa se dedique a dar paseos nocturnos por los jardines. ¿Tú qué crees?

Era un hecho que Snape se moría de ganas por atrapar a los Merodeadores haciendo algo que fuera en contra de las normas de la escuela. Tenía un afán desmedido por ser testigo de su expulsión, y si el mérito acababa siendo suyo, muchísimo mejor.

Sirius observó a Snape con un desprecio y un odio infinitos. Era solamente un jodido soplón, amargado y envidioso que adoraba las Artes Oscuras, pensó Sirius con rencor. Igual que todos esos Slytherins con los que se relacionaba y con los que también había visto a Regulus: Avery, Rosier… Y Mulciber. Seguro que todos juntos se lo habían pasado en grande y se habían reído a sus anchas a costa de Mary Macdonald después de lo que Mulciber le había hecho. Eran repugnantes… Que todos ellos se pasearan tan tranquilos por el castillo intimidando a los demás alumnos con magia negra sacaba de sus casillas a Sirius.

-Algún día os expulsarán de Hogwarts. Sólo espero poder estar en primera fila para verlo –dijo Snape con regocijo y una expresión de suma complacencia grabada en sus facciones.

En aquellos momentos no hacía falta mucho más para enfurecer a Sirius, que tras su reciente encuentro con Regulus, se sentía frustrado e impotente. La frágil y para entonces casi inexistente relación con su hermano lo afectaban más de lo que nunca admitiría. La rabia que había sentido minutos atrás y que no había desaparecido volvió con intensidad al ver allí plantado a Snape, husmeando por la ventana, metiendo su narizota donde nadie le había llamado y diciéndole a Sirius que deberían expulsarle a él y a sus amigos. A Mulciber sí que tenían que haberle expulsado… Pero, claro, seguro que Snape consideraba graciosísimo lo que había hecho.

Sirius no era conocido por su paciencia precisamente. Ni por su sensatez tampoco. Y para desgracia de Snape, se había encontrado con Sirius en el peor momento.

El cóctel explosivo estaba servido.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Snivellus? –inquirió Sirius, que sentía cómo le hervía la sangre-. Si te quieres chivar, adelante. Eres un cobarde. Si tuvieras los huevos en su sitio, saldrías ahí fuera y averiguarías por ti mismo qué cojones es lo que hace Remus. ¿O es que no tienes suficientes agallas? Ve hasta el sauce boxeador y aprieta el nudo que hay en la base del tronco para inmovilizarlo. Hay un hueco entre las raíces. Es un pasadizo secreto.

La expresión de Snape era una mezcla de desconcierto y desconfianza.

-Ve y demuéstrame que me equivoco y que no eres sólo un cobarde de pelo grasiento –espetó Sirius con desprecio.

Snape observó durante unos segundos a Sirius, que lo miraba a su vez desafiante. Con una mueca de desdén y un profundo sentimiento de odio en sus ojos negros, Snape salió de aquel pasillo a paso raudo.

-Sirius. ¡Sirius!

La voz de James proveniente del espejo sobresaltó a Sirius.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?! –exclamó James con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. Era evidente que a través del espejo mágico había podido escuchar toda la conversación.

-James…

-¡Remus debe de estar a punto de llegar a la Casa de los Gritos! ¡La luna llena va a salir de un momento a otro! ¡¿Y a ti se te ocurre la genial idea de decirle a Snape que vaya allí?! ¡Joder, Sirius!

Por la respiración agitada de James se podía adivinar que estaba corriendo.

-James, era sólo una broma, no…

-¡No es una puta broma! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

-Snape no va a ir hasta allí. No tiene valor para salir de noche a los terrenos y dudo mucho que se atreva a hacer lo que…

-¿Tan seguro estás?

De pronto, Sirius vio aparecer a James al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba, en el cuarto piso. James también le vio y corrió hacia él al tiempo que se guardaba el espejo mágico en el bolsillo de la túnica. Parecía furioso.

-James, escucha…

Pero James no pensaba escuchar nada en absoluto.

-Ahora no, Sirius. Ve a la sala común, Peter está allí. Y olvídate de la salida de esta noche.

James dio media vuelta y echó a correr de nuevo. Sirius lo siguió en dirección al tercer piso.

-¡James! ¡Espérame, joder!

Cuando llegó a su altura, Sirius preguntó observando la expresión desencajada de su amigo:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡¿Que qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Tú qué crees que voy a hacer?! ¡Intentar impedir que Remus se coma a Snape!

-James, en serio, seguro que Snape está en su sala común ahora mismo…

-¡Cállate!

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, los ojos de James se dirigieron instintivamente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Agarró entones del brazo a Sirius y derrapó al parar en seco.

-Vuelve a la sala común.

-No, voy contigo.

-Sirius, no me jodas –respondió James con una expresión que no admitía replicas-. No hay tiempo para discutir. Vuelve a la sala común y dile a Peter que hoy no vamos a reunirnos con Remus. Y quédate allí. Ya has hecho suficiente. No sé qué te pasa, pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos.

James emprendió la carrera de nuevo sin mirar atrás y Sirius se quedó allí plantado, mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo hasta que éste desapareció por las escaleras. Se sentía tremendamente idiota y culpable a partes iguales. Nunca había visto así a James… Su mirada acusatoria y su voz enfurecida lo habían hecho sentirse realmente mal… Decidió que aunque James tuviese ganas de darle un puñetazo cuando le viera aparecer corriendo tras él, no pensaba hacerle el menor caso. Ya estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha hacia el sauce boxeador, cuando la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió. La profesora se extrañó al ver allí a Sirius, a juzgar por su expresión.

-¿Qué hace de nuevo por aquí a estas horas, señor Black?

A Sirius le dio un vuelco el corazón y se quedó sin palabras. Se encogió de hombros y McGonagall debió de detectar algo en su rostro, porque le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una evidente desconfianza.

-Le acompañaré a la sala común.

Sirius no pudo negarse y echó a andar junto a McGonagall. Durante el camino hacia la sala común pensó una y otra vez que Snape no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero repetir aquello como una especie de mantra no hacía que el peso que sentía en el estómago a causa de la culpa desapareciera. Caminaba en silencio con el único sonido de sus pisadas haciendo eco en los pasillos y la voz de James retumbando en su cabeza, " _No sé qué te pasa, pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos_ ".

-0o0o0o0o0-

Nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido. James atravesaba los terrenos del castillo a toda velocidad, sintiendo el viento frío colándose a través de su túnica y golpeando sus mejillas. Al cabo de unos minutos, con cada bocanada de aire helado que atravesaba su garganta sentía un desagradable dolor en el pecho, pero no podía permitirse parar. Había dos vidas en juego: la de Snape y la de Remus. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y la continua sensación de que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo terrible.

Cuando James llegó frente al sauce boxeador ya había anochecido del todo y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo. No había ni rastro de Snape por allí. Su respiración agitada era lo único que oía. Sin tiempo que perder, alzó la varita, hizo levitar una rama y con ella presionó el nudo en la base del tronco. Entonces se lanzó a través del hueco que había entre las raíces y comenzó a correr de nuevo con cierta dificultad, pues el techo del túnel era muy bajo y debía ir encorvado. Conocía de memoria aquel camino que había recorrido por primera vez a principios de ese mismo curso, cuando él, Sirius y Peter por fin habían conseguido convertirse en animagos. No llevaba la varita encendida, de modo que si Snape iba por delante de él, podría verle en la distancia más fácilmente.

Cuando el túnel comenzó a elevarse y después a serpentear, supo que faltaba poco para llegar y aguzó el oído. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el pasadizo se detuvo y escucho con atención. Nada de nada. Continuó el recorrido con rapidez y de pronto, al doblar hacia la derecha, vio algo que le contrajo el corazón: una débil luz que se movía.

-¡Snape! –gritó James jadeando mientras corría.

Snape dio un respingo, sobresaltado por la voz de James, y se giró al instante iluminando el camino con la varita. Aprovechando que Snape se había detenido a causa de la abrupta aparición de James, éste corrió todo lo rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

-Tenemos que volver enseguida… -dijo James apenas a cinco metros de distancia de Snape.

-No te acerques, Potter –respondió Snape apuntando a James con la varita.

Pero James no temía en esos momentos lo que Snape pudiera hacerle. A sus espaldas, a lo lejos, se distinguía la abertura que daba a la Casa de los Gritos, por la que se colaba una tenue luz. Si Remus los escuchaba discutir… No quería ni imaginárselo.

-Escúchame. Es peligroso. Tenemos que volver ya. Sirius no debería haberte dicho que vinieras aquí –James hablaba en susurros, con un tinte de angustia en la voz.

-No vais a poder libraros esta vez –contestó Snape con arrogancia y sin preocuparse en absoluto por bajar la voz. A James le habría gustado poder gritarle que se callara-. Este pasadizo conduce a Hogsmeade, y está prohibido salir de los terrenos del colegio. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, por supuesto.

James acortó con sigilo los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Snape, y sólo se detuvo cuando él le clavó la varita en el pecho.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques, Potter –espetó Snape con un odio corrosivo-. Ahora tú vas a ir delante de mí y vamos a ver qué es lo que está haciendo Lupin al otro lado.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, Remus apareció en la abertura del pasadizo proyectando una sombra monstruosa en el túnel. Snape se giró al notar una presencia a sus espaldas y entonces lo vio. Pero "aquello" ya no era Remus Lupin.

A James le dio la sensación de que su corazón se había saltado un latido. Agarró a Snape del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza arrastrándolo consigo en dirección a la salida.

-Corre y no mires atrás –le ordenó James con apremio.

Snape siguió a James por inercia, corriendo a su lado a toda velocidad. El miedo le había dejado sin habla; quería gritar, pero era como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo silenciador. James aún lo agarraba del brazo y en su fuero interno lo agradecía (cosa que nunca admitiría), porque al ver aquella bestia se había quedado paralizado.

James se repetía una y otra vez que podían lograrlo. Podían salir de allí sanos y salvos. Remus estaba a una distancia considerable cuando los había divisado al final del túnel. Pero al pensar en el tramo del pasadizo que tenía el techo tan bajo que había que caminar encorvado, se le cayó el alma a los pies, porque entonces Remus en su forma lobuna tendría ventaja.

Siguieron corriendo y corriendo sin aminorar la marcha, con el vello de punta al escuchar a sus espaldas los jadeos profundos de Remus. Habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino, pero James sabía que el hombre lobo que los perseguía estaba cada vez más cerca, y supo lo que tenía que hacer como último recurso. Puso una mano en la espalda de Snape y lo impulsó hacia adelante con fuerza antes de decir:

-¡Corre! ¡Más rápido!

Snape corría a toda prisa delante de James esta vez, sin mirar atrás, tal y como le había dicho. Entonces James dio media vuelta y se transformó en ciervo para enfrentarse a Remus, que al verle aminoró la velocidad y se acercó más despacio, con cautela. James envistió con sus astas al hombre lobo, que gruñó en señal de queja. Pero James no paró, le envistió con más ímpetu una y otra vez, hasta que Remus aulló de dolor, y en vista de que el ciervo no iba a darle tregua, el hombre lobo se dio por vencido y salió corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. James esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que Remus no volvía, y tras adoptar su forma humana, echó a correr de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después atravesó el hueco que había entre las raíces del sauce y camino unos pasos lejos de él. Fue entonces cuando vio a Snape, sentado en el césped, temblando violentamente y con el rostro desencajado mirando el hueco tras el que se ocultaba el pasadizo. En cualquier otra circunstancia a James le habría encantado ver a Snape en ese estado de terror absoluto, pero aquella situación distaba mucho de ser divertida.

-… hombre… lobo… -logró farfullar al fin Snape, que aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

James no sabía qué decir.

-Un hombre lobo –volvió a repetir Snape, esta vez de manera más audible.

James se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Pero Snape miró la mano que tenía delante aún con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y la rechazó, levantándose por sí mismo.

-Lupin es un hombre lobo –declaró Snape con voz de ultratumba, como si fuera necesaria aquella aclaración.

James no podía negarlo. Al fin y al cabo los dos lo habían visto claramente. No tenía sentido intentar hacerle creer a Snape que había sufrido alucinaciones.

-¡Lupin es un maldito hombre lobo! –gritó Snape esta vez fuera de sí.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

James se sintió un poco idiota pidiéndole que se calmara a alguien que acababa de huir del ataque de un hombre lobo.

-Lupin es un hombre lobo y cuando Dumbledore se entere… -comenzó Snape, acalorado.

-No seas ridículo –lo interrumpió James con impaciencia-. Dumbledore ya lo sabe. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Snape dio un paso atrás con expresión aturdida, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

-¿Quién crees que lo ha dispuesto todo para que Remus pudiera venir a Hogwarts? El túnel, el sauce boxeador, la Casa de los Gritos… Todo. Todo es cosa de Dumbledore.

Snape seguía mirando a James como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. Entonces dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, alejándose de James.

-Snape…

Pero Snape no tenía intención de quedarse a charlar. Comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, con la luna llena iluminando su figura.

-¡Snape!

James resopló con fuerza al tiempo que se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos, abatido. Estaba sudoroso y agotado, pero volvió a echar a correr, aunque esta vez no le iba la vida en ello. Mientras se acercaba a las puertas de roble, pensó que le esperaba una conversación larguísima con Dumbledore en su despacho, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que allí era a donde se dirigía Snape a toda prisa.

* * *

 **Y ahora... ¿Qué opináis? Me gustaría saber qué pensáis vosotros/as del personaje de Sirius, de Regulus, de Snape... Después de leer la saga de Harry Potter, ¿qué pensáis de ellos?**

Para escribir este fic he repasado a fondo lo que nos cuenta Rowling en los libros sobre los Merodeadores, con intención de ordenar los hechos cronológicamente en mi cabeza y que todo cuadre. A continuación hago una lista de lo que yo he sacado en claro:

-En el libro de la Orden del Fénix, Sirius dice que se escapa de casa con 16 años, pero no menciona en qué curso. Como su cumpleaños es en noviembre (según Pottermore, el día 3) y Sirius nace en 1959, debió de escaparse en alguna fecha a partir de noviembre de 1975 hasta noviembre de 1976 (antes de que cumpliera 17 años). Es decir, que se escapó a lo largo de su quinto año en Hogwarts, durante el verano al acabar el curso, o a principios de sexto. Yo he elegido las navidades (diciembre) de 1975, durante quinto curso.

-Se sabe que los Merodeadores consiguieron convertirse en animagos en quinto, aunque no dicen cuándo exactamente, que yo sepa. Así que según este fic lo hacen a principios de curso.

-En cuanto a las edades, se sabe que Sirius nace el 3 de noviembre de 1959 (según Pottermore) y Regulus en 1961 (según el árbol genealógico de los Black), pero no se sabe el mes (al menos yo no lo he encontrado). Según la página Harry Potter Wiki, Regulus va un curso por debajo de Sirius (por lo que a la fuerza ha debido de nacer entre enero y agosto, no más tarde, si no iría dos cursos por debajo de Sirius).

-En el libro del Prisionero de Azkaban, Snape le dice a Dumbledore: "Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía 16 años. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme" (capítulo 21). Si Sirius tenía 16 años cuando le gastó a Snape la "broma" que le llevó a conocer el secreto de Remus, entonces tuvo que ocurrir en quinto o sexto curso. Yo me inclino a pensar que fue en quinto siguiendo la siguiente lógica:

Casi al final del libro de las Reliquias de la Muerte, Snape le entrega sus recuerdos a Harry antes de morir y hay varios flashbacks: desde la niñez de Snape antes de Hogwarts, pasando por sus años de colegio, hasta llegar a la edad adulta. Parece por lo tanto que siguen un orden cronológico. Hay un flashback en particular en el que Snape y Lily tienen una conversación cuando aún son amigos. Lily le dice: "¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le has visto a ése, Sev? ¡Es repulsivo! ¿Sabes qué intentó hacerle el otro día a Mary Macdonald?" Snape empieza a criticar entonces a los Merodeadores y Lily dice después: "Y eres un desagradecido. Me he enterado de lo que pasó la otra noche. Te colaste por el túnel del sauce boxeador y James Potter te salvó de no sé qué cosa que había allí abajo". Así que tenemos que Mulciber le hizo algo a Mary "el otro día" y que la jugarreta de Sirius a Snape ocurrió "la otra noche". No se especifica qué ocurrió antes y qué después, pero ambos hechos sucedieron uno detrás de otro en cuestión de días. Después de este flashback viene otro, el de aquel recuerdo que Harry ya vio en el libro de la Orden del Fénix, el de los TIMOS en el que James y Sirius se meten con Snape y éste llama sangre sucia a Lily. Así que teniendo en cuenta que lo más lógico es que esos flashbacks estén ordenados cronológicamente, deduzco que la "broma" a Snape gracias a la cual descubrió la licantropía de Remus y lo que Mulciber le hizo a Mary, las dos cosas, ocurrieron en quinto curso, antes de los TIMOS.

-En el flashback que acabo de mencionar, cuando Snape y Lily hablan sobre Mulciber y sobre el episodio en el que James salvó a Snape, también hablan sobre lo que Remus hace cuando "desaparece" cada mes. Snape le hace una insinuación a Lily sobre Lupin y sus ausencias: "¿Todos los meses cuando hay luna llena?". Y ella responde: "Ya conozco tu teoría". Leyendo esto parece que Snape ha estado intentando hacerle ver a Lily que Remus es un licántropo. Y estoy casi segura de que fue después de que Snape viera a Remus transformado y James le salvara la vida. Si Snape hubiese sabido de antemano que Remus era un hombre lobo, no creo que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer caso a Sirius y pasar a través del sauce boxeador. Eso habría sido un suicidio. Creo que primero descubrió el secreto de Remus, después Dumbledore le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, y luego (a pesar de su promesa) sí que se lo contó a Lily, aunque disfrazándolo de sospecha. Conclusión, no creo que Snape sospechara ni supiera que Remus era un hombre lobo antes de entrar en el pasadizo, porque si ya lo sospechaba, ¿para qué seguirle ahí dentro?

-Sirius es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero el que me gusta es el Sirius adulto, porque el Sirius adolescente… Es evidente que su manera de comportarse con Snape era terrible. La "broma" que le gastó fue una auténtica burrada (por eso precisamente lo pongo entre comillas, porque de broma nada). En este relato he intentado dar una especie de explicación para su comportamiento. Según mi historia, Sirius ya venía rabioso de su encuentro con Regulus y si a eso le sumamos que los amigos de Snape se dedicaban a ir por el colegio usando magia negra contra los alumnos (como hizo Mulciber con Mary), más el hecho de que Snape esté husmeando sobre qué es lo que trama Remus, tenemos como resultado a un Sirius muy cabreado que además es muy impulsivo e impetuoso. He intentado recrear una escena en la que un Sirius de lo más cabreado, en un momento en el que se le calienta la cabeza, tiene un impulso de lo más desacertado y le suelta eso a Snape. No estoy justificando lo que hizo Sirius, porque no tiene excusa. Sólo he intentado darle coherencia a la historia y al personaje. Hizo lo que hizo y se equivocó, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? Creo, por otra parte, que de haber estado James presente, habría podido contenerle. De ahí que lo escuche a través del espejo y no in situ. Creo también que en algún momento Sirius debió de arrepentirse, pero también creo que después, al salir Snape sano y salvo de la situación en la que le puso y al no haber consecuencias graves, Sirius olvidó fácilmente el tema por su carácter despreocupado. Algo así como "Bah, al final no ha pasado nada, así que no ha sido para tanto". Tal y como dice Remus en el libro del Prisionero de Azkaban: "Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias" (capítulo 18).

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os admiro enormemente por haberos tragado todo este rollazo, y ya que estáis, ¿por qué no me dejáis un review? ¡Un beso gigantesco!**


	5. La verdad sobre Remus Lupin

¡Hola de nuevo!

 **kiztiapotter** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustara la historia del capítulo anterior! Concuerdo contigo totalmente en cuanto a Sirius y a Snape. Creo que Sirius es alguien con muy buen fondo, al que su impulsividad le juega malas pasadas. Y en cuanto a Snape... Parece que a mucha gente le encanta este personaje después de haber leído las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero a mí no, la verdad. Sí, fue muy valiente por infiltrarse entre los mortífagos. Sí, fue muy inteligente y astuto al engañar a Voldemort. Pero las razones que le llevaron a hacerlo no son nobles. No lo hizo porque creyera en la causa como el resto de integrantes de la Orden, lo hizo para vengar la muerte de la mujer de la que había estado enamorado. Si Lily no hubiese existido en esta historia, Snape habría sido un mortífago. Además, fue toda su vida un hombre muy amargado que pagó sus frustraciones con un niño (Harry). Odiaba a su padre (James) y lo pagó con Harry. Y se supone que era el hijo de la mujer que quería... En fin, a mí eso me parece terrible. Espero que esta historia también sea de tu agrado. ¡Un beso y me gustaría seguir leyéndote!

En cuanto a esta historia, como siempre dejaré las aclaraciones al final de ella.

 **CONTEXTO** : La historia sucede en el segundo año de los Merodeadores, en octubre de 1972.

* * *

-Es imposible…

-No, no lo es. Apostaría mi escoba.

-Es evidente. No sé cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes…

-Pero… ¿De verdad estáis tan seguros?-volvió a poner en duda Peter con voz temblorosa, mirando angustiado a sus dos amigos.

Sirius, James y Peter estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas formando un círculo en el suelo de la habitación que compartían. Sobre la alfombra escarlata y frente a seis pares de ojos, reposaba un mapa lunar al que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Todo cuadra perfectamente –repitió James por segunda vez aquella tarde, y se dispuso a enumerar de nuevo todas las razones que respaldaban su teoría-. Sus excusas son cada vez peores, miente fatal… Las historias que cuenta no encajan; a veces hasta se contradice a sí mismo. Cuando no es su madre, es su padre el que está enfermo. Aunque el que parece enfermo es él. Y lo más importante: desde que empezamos el curso hace casi dos meses no ha dormido aquí durante ninguna de las dos lunas llenas, ni los días siguientes tampoco.

-Los días anteriores a la luna llena siempre tiene mal aspecto, y después es aún peor. Es como si un equipo entero de quidditch le hubiese pasado por encima. Seguro que ahora mismo está en la enfermería… – Sirius continuó exponiendo las evidencias.

-Pero… -Peter paseaba sus pequeños ojos de uno a otro-. Si Remus está en la enfermería, entonces…. Entonces Dumbledore tiene que saberlo, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro que lo sabe! –exclamó Sirius totalmente convencido-. Dumbledore tiene que saberlo sí o sí. Es el director de la escuela. Seguro que los padres de Remus tuvieron que contárselo para que pudiera venir a Hogwarts.

-Sí, porque necesitará un lugar para transformarse lejos de los alumnos. ¿Dónde creéis que lo hará? –preguntó James con los ojos entrecerrados dejando vagar la imaginación.

Peter mostraba una mirada asustada, como si estuviese viendo a Remus convertido en hombre lobo en ese mismo momento.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió Sirius apartándose el pelo de los ojos con aire distraído-. Pero me muero de ganas por preguntárselo. Y muchas más cosas.

-Yo también –dijo James con el rostro iluminado del mismo modo que cuando se disponía a hacer una travesura.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a decírselo? –inquirió Peter, inseguro-. ¿Vamos a decirle que lo sabemos?

-Tenemos que hacerlo –contestó James con firmeza-. Somos amigos. No puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Exacto. Hicimos un pacto, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Nada de secretos. Yo os confiaría cualquier cosa a vosotros –declaró Sirius con la determinación grabada en sus ojos grises.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, sin asomo de duda, antes de decir con convicción esta vez:

-Sí, tenéis razón. Tenemos que decírselo.

-Remus debería habérnoslo contado –comentó James con un deje de resentimiento en la voz.

-Supongo que le preocupa lo que podamos pensar de él… Ya sabes lo que opina la mayoría de la comunidad mágica sobre los hombres lobo –repuso Sirius con gesto sombrío-. Y por si te queda alguna duda, puedo invitarte a mi casa para que mis padres te den un discurso sobre las ventajas de la creación de un departamento en el Ministerio que se ocupe de la caza de licántropos.

Sirius solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios acerca de sus padres de tanto en tanto. Cuando se conocieron, James, Remus y Peter pensaron al principio que Sirius bromeaba sobre las historias con cierto aire siniestro de la familia Black. Pero en el momento en el que les habló de la prima Araminta y su cruzada personal para hacer legal la caza de muggles, los chicos entendieron por fin mejor que nunca qué clase de familia era la de los Black. Después de aquella historia, el resto de las anécdotas dejaron de impresionarles tanto.

-Tus padres tienen toda la pinta de ser encantadores. Estoy deseando conocerles –dijo James con sarcasmo.

Peter se echó a reír y Sirius asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Son estupendos. Y volviendo al tema… -prosiguió Sirius recuperando de nuevo el tono serio que la situación requería-. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Remus en cuanto vuelva.

-Va a ser una conversación de lo más interesante… "Hola, Remus, ¿qué tal? ¿Te apetece jugar una partida de snap explosivo? Ah, por cierto, ya sabemos que eres un hombre lobo" –dijo James con una naturalidad exagerada.

-Esa es la idea, más o menos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Al día siguiente, Remus se presentó en el dormitorio tras la cena. James, Sirius y Peter ya se encontraban allí, pasando el rato hojeando unas revistas de quidditch repantingados de cualquier manera sobre la alfombra. Aparentemente, claro, porque en realidad llevaban casi toda la tarde planeando de qué manera soltarle la bomba a Remus y enumerando todas y cada una de las preguntas que se morían de ganas por hacerle.

Remus había entrado en la habitación (ajeno a las miradas escrutadoras de sus amigos), les había dado las buenas noches con toda normalidad y había guardado la capa de viaje en el armario antes de comentar que necesitaría ayuda con sus deberes atrasados. Y mientras tanto, James se dedicaba a enrollar y desenrollar una revista entre las manos observando pensativo los pasos de Remus por el dormitorio, Sirius se puso en pie y tomó asiento sobre el único escritorio de la habitación, y Peter (con un tic nervioso en la pierna derecha) miraba alternativamente a James y a Sirius.

-… y en la sala común me he cruzado con Marlene, que me ha dicho que ayer McGonagall os puso una montaña de deberes. Espero que me dé una prórroga para entregarlos… -comentó Remus mientras desataba los cordones de sus zapatos sentado a los pies de la cama.

No resultaba fácil abordar aquella conversación con Remus, a pesar de que James, Sirius y Peter habían hablado ya largo y tendido sobre cómo hacerlo. Remus por fin acabó con su cháchara sobre los deberes de Transformaciones (a la que en realidad nadie estaba prestando atención) y James pensó que aquel era el momento oportuno para sacar a relucir sus desapariciones mensuales con sutileza. Pero Sirius le tomó la delantera:

-Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo.

A bocajarro y sin anestesia. Ese era el estilo de Sirius Black.

Remus soltó en el acto el zapato que tenía en la mano y éste cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. A la declaración de Sirius le siguió un silencio tenso e incómodo, roto sólo por la voz acusadora de James:

-Muy bien, Sirius, a eso le llamo yo tener tacto... –masculló lanzándole una mirada irritada.

Remus nunca tenía buen aspecto tras la luna llena, pero en esos momentos era aún peor. Estaba pálido como la cera y por su expresión desencajada era fácil adivinar que estaba pasando uno de los peores ratos de su vida.

James leyó acertadamente la ansiedad en el rostro de Remus y se puso en pie con decisión, arrojando a un lado la maltrecha revista de quidditch. Cuando tomó asiento junto a Remus a los pies de su cama, éste no era capaz de mirar a James a la cara y mantenía la vista clavada en el regazo.

-No nos importa que seas un licántropo, Remus –dijo James dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Remus alzó la vista al instante y dirigió sus ojos apagados primero hacia James y después hacia Sirius y Peter. Volvió a mirar a James con la angustia todavía grabada en su semblante, como si necesitara constatar lo que acababa de escuchar. James, con la mano aún sobre el hombro de Remus, lo zarandeó suavemente para sacarle de su mutismo.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que íbamos a asustarnos? –inquirió James y acto seguido una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en sus labios-. ¿Sólo porque te crezca un poco de pelo aquí y allá y te pongas agresivo una vez al mes?

-Vamos, lo que les pasa a todos los adolescentes… -comentó Sirius saltando con gracia del escritorio y sentándose en el suelo frente a Remus y James. Peter se acercó también y ocupó un sitio junto a Sirius.

Remus se relajó visiblemente y lanzó un leve suspiro de alivio.

-Tenías que habérnoslo contado, tío –dijo Sirius con gesto de desaprobación.

Remus se encogió de hombros y susurró con una mueca de disculpa:

-No es algo fácil de contar. La gente teme a los licántropos…

-Nosotros no somos gente, joder, somos tus amigos –declaró James con vehemencia.

-James, todo el mundo cree que los hombres lobo somos criaturas terribles… Monstruos sedientos de sangre… -insistió Remus con tristeza.

-Si quieres conocer una criatura terrible y sedienta de sangre, te presento a mi prima Bellatrix. Ella sí que da escalofríos… -intervino Sirius con el desagrado pintado en la cara-. A su lado, los licántropos sois conejitos suaves y esponjosos.

James y Peter rieron, mientras Remus, todavía en tensión por aquella inesperada situación, frunció los labios en una mueca extraña que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora que por fin se acabaron los secretos… -comenzó Sirius, cuya voz dejaba entrever cierta impaciencia-. Tenemos muchas preguntas.

Remus no esperaba menos y asintió, preparado para las cientos de preguntas que con toda seguridad rondaban por las cabezas de sus compañeros. Estaba tan aliviado por que sus amigos no lo hubiesen rechazado, ni le mirasen con desprecio y temor como si fuera un monstruo, que se sentía plenamente dispuesto a compartir con ellos su historia. Esa historia que lo había abrumado desde su primer día en la escuela, temeroso del momento en que ellos pudieran llegar a descubrir su secreto y lo repudiaran. Sin embargo, había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso y emocionado por los amigos que había encontrado en Hogwarts.

-Podéis preguntarme lo que queráis.

-¿Cuándo te mordieron?

Peter formuló aquella pregunta al instante, como si le hubiese estado bailando en la punta de la lengua todo el tiempo.

-Ocurrió poco antes de que cumpliera cinco años. No recuerdo nada, en realidad… El hombre lobo que me mordió entró por la ventana de mi habitación mientras yo dormía. Mi padre consiguió ahuyentarlo lanzándole varias maldiciones y me salvó la vida, pero no pudo evitar que me mordiera –explicó Remus ante las miradas atentas de sus compañeros.

-¿Sabes quién fue? –preguntó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando:

-No pudo contenerse, supongo… Sé que no lo habría hecho de haber sido consciente, pero cuando te transformas dejas de ser tú mismo. No es algo que puedas controlar… Estoy seguro de que debe de sentirse muy culpable por lo que sucedió; no me puedo ni imaginar cómo sería si me ocurriera a mí, si llegara a morder a alguien… Debe de ser horrible. Por eso es tan importante mantenerse encerrado durante las transformaciones; en un solo segundo puedes arruinarle la vida a alguien, o acabar con ella.

Tras una breve pausa, fue James quien formuló la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Dónde pasas las noches de luna llena?

-En casa, mi padre me encierra con magia en una habitación y gracias a los hechizos silenciadores los vecinos no pueden oírme. Los encantamientos me impiden salir de la habitación, que permanece cerrada hasta que sale el sol. Mis padres pensaban que no podría venir a Hogwarts, que nadie permitiría que un hombre lobo entrara en la escuela con el resto de los alumnos, pero entonces Dumbledore se presentó en mi casa de improviso…

-¿Dumbledore fue a tu casa? –le interrumpió Peter, sorprendido.

-Sí. Poco antes de mi undécimo cumpleaños, Dumbledore apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Y él ya sabía que soy un licántropo.

-¿Cómo podía saberlo? –inquirió James con el ceño fruncido.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero precisamente por eso se presentó en mi casa. Me dijo que no importaba lo que yo fuera, que podría venir a Hogwarts siempre y cuando tomáramos ciertas medidas. Así que Dumbledore ordenó plantar el sauce boxeador en los terrenos y construyó un pasadizo que comienza en el hueco que hay entre las raíces y desemboca en la Casa de los Gritos.

-¡La Casa de los Gritos! –exclamó Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras las mandíbulas de James y Peter colgaban con asombro.

-Pero entonces… entonces… -musitó James, pensativo, como si su cerebro estuviese trabajando a toda velocidad-. ¡La Casa de los Gritos no está realmente embrujada! ¡Eres tú!

Remus asintió, sonriendo ante las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos.

-Dumbledore ha tapiado todas las salidas y se ha encargado de extender el rumor de que está embrujada para que nadie se acerque.

-Un momento… ¿Y cómo consigues pasar a través del hueco que hay entre las raíces del sauce boxeador sin que te rompa todos los huesos? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Sólo hay que apretar un nudo en la base del tronco y el árbol se paraliza –explicó Remus-. La señora Pomfrey me acompaña siempre hasta allí. Hace levitar una rama y presiona con ella el nudo.

-Wow, Dumbledore es brillante –sentenció James con una expresión de admiración absoluta.

-Es genial. Si no fuese por él, yo no habría podido venir a Hogwarts –declaró Remus sintiéndose enormemente agradecido.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio cómodo que permitió a todos asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Remus no cabía en sí de felicidad tras saber con seguridad que sus amigos no iban a abandonarlo por su condición. Mientras, James, Sirius y Peter se sentían fascinados y sobrecogidos a partes iguales por el relato de Remus. Todo ello era, en cierto sentido, muy emocionante, pero no podían olvidar que a fin de cuentas ser un licántropo no era ni de lejos ninguna suerte.

-¿Duele? –preguntó James de pronto con vacilación.

-Es… -Remus dudó durante unos segundos, pues no quería que sus amigos sintieran lástima por él-. Es doloroso, sí. Al permanecer aislado me araño y me muerdo a mí mismo. Pero es irremediable –añadió rápidamente tratando de restarle importancia.

-Vaya… -murmuró Sirius, repentinamente desalentado-. Ojalá pudieras pasar tus transformaciones en el Bosque Prohibido… ¿No crees que…?

-Eso es imposible, Sirius –le interrumpió Remus con rotundidad.

-Bueno… Los alumnos tenemos prohibida la entrada al bosque, así que allí no podrías morder a nadie… -comenzó Peter, dubitativo.

-Ya, pero, ¿y si salgo de los límites del bosque? ¿Y si me escapo y acabo en Hogsmeade? –dijo Remus con seriedad. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza e insistió.- No hay alternativa, debo permanecer encerrado.

-Sí alguien pudiera vigilarte de cerca, no habría peligro –dijo Sirius con demasiado optimismo.

Remus resopló con hastío.

-Ya, claro, Dumbledore puede pasearme con una correa… -comentó Remus con sarcasmo-. Sirius, ningún ser humano puede estar cerca de mí en luna llena. Cuando me trasformo, soy capaz de detectar el olor de una persona a decenas de metros de distancia. Los licántropos persiguen y atacan a los humanos sin tregua. Es completamente imposible que alguien esté conmigo durante la transformación.

-Además, si Remus anduviese suelto por el Bosque Prohibido, podría atacar a los animales que Hagrid cría allí. A los unicornios, por ejemplo –replicó James con firmeza mirando a Sirius y tirando por tierra su propuesta.

-Eso es muy poco probable –respondió Remus enseguida-. Los hombres lobo no atacan a otros animales, no a menos que deban defenderse de ellos. Y no me imagino a un unicornio provocando a un hombre lobo, la verdad… Los licántropos sólo suponen un peligro para los humanos, es su sangre la que les atrae.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que podrías estar cerca de otras criaturas sin hacerles daño? –inquirió James con el ceño fruncido ante aquella nueva información que él desconocía hasta ese momento.

Remus asintió sin comprender por qué a James le parecía tan interesante el hecho de que en su forma lobuna no sintiera el deseo de atacar a otras criaturas. Al fin y al cabo, los animales no podían convertirse en licántropos, pero las personas sí, de ahí que fuera esencial alejarse de ellas durante la luna llena. Lo que Remus no sabía era que el cerebro de James ya estaba en marcha, dando forma a la mayor travesura que jamás pudieran llevar a cabo.

La mirada desenfocada de James llamó la atención de todos y fue la voz de Sirius la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-McGonagall es animaga. ¿Recordáis cómo se transformó en clase? –James estaba tan emocionado que sentía la urgencia de hacerles ver a sus amigos la genial idea que acababa de tener.

Sirius, Remus y Peter asintieron, extrañados por el cambio de rumbo que acababa de tomar la conversación.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? –preguntó Sirius con una mueca de incomprensión-. ¿Te golpeó una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de ayer o qué?

-¿No veis a dónde quiero llegar? –la voz de James denotaba impaciencia y algo de decepción-. _Animagos_ –paladeó con lentitud, dándole cierto toque teatral.

Esa simple palabra fue el detonante de tres reacciones muy diferentes.

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué?

-¡No!

Sirius estaba tan entusiasmado que había pegado un brinco en su sitio, y sus ojos grises estaban iluminados ante la perspectiva de transgredir unas veinte normas a la vez. Peter, por otra parte, tenía una expresión pasmada que le daba cierto aire cómico. En cuanto a Remus, una profunda consternación se extendía desde sus ojos hasta el rictus de su boca.

-¡Es una idea brillante! –exclamó Sirius completamente fascinado-. ¡Como no podemos hacerte compañía siendo humanos, lo haremos con forma animal!

-¿Convertiros en animagos para pasar la luna llena conmigo te parece una idea brillante? –repitió Remus con las cejas enarcadas-. ¡Suena más bien a demencia!

-Es una locura… -murmuró Peter con un hilo de voz.

-Gracias –respondió Remus mirando a Peter, aliviado por no ser el único con sentido común en aquel dormitorio.

-¡Sois unos aguafiestas! –dijo Sirius dándole a Peter un empujón en el hombro-. ¿Cuántos magos creéis que han conseguido convertirse en animagos siendo todavía alumnos de Hogwarts?

-Ninguno –contestó Remus llanamente-. Por algo será, ¿no? Hay un registro, Sirius, y…

-Bah, tecnicismos –le interrumpió Sirius desechando los argumentos de Remus con un gesto de la mano.

-Hay un registro –volvió a decir Remus elevando el tono de voz para evitar más interrupciones- en el Ministerio de Magia. Y es ilegal convertirse en animago y no pasar a formar parte de esa lista. Es obligatorio notificarlo.

-¿Ilegal? ¿Y nos vamos a echar atrás sólo por eso? –inquirió Sirius con insolencia.

-El problema en realidad es que al parecer es complicadísima la conversión en animago –apuntó James-. Podría llevarnos años.

-Sí, claro, el problema es ese… -masculló Remus con un sarcasmo exagerado haciendo reír a Peter, que parecía haber liberado cierta tensión por fin.

-Remus, es una idea buenísima –afirmó James, algo contrariado por la oposición de su amigo-. ¿No te gustaría que tus transformaciones fueran menos dolorosas? ¿Más llevaderas? ¿Divertidas, incluso?

-Claro que sí… -admitió Remus a regañadientes-. Pero…

-Imagínatelo –continuó Sirius con una sonrisa gamberra-. Los cuatro juntos merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido. Dime que no es emocionante.

-Sí, sí, muy emocionante –la respuesta irónica de Remus exaspero a Sirius, que le lanzó una mirada punzante. Pero la ignoró y continuó con el mismo tono sarcástico-. Todos juntos… ¿Cómo has dicho? Ah, sí, merodeando por un bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas… Podemos hacernos llamar los Merodeadores. ¿Qué te parece? Y cada uno puede tener un alias. Seríamos como los Tres Mosqueteros y D´Artagnan.

-¿Quién demonios es D´Artagnan? –preguntó Sirius, desconcertado.

-¿Y los Tres Mosque-qué? –James miraba alternativamente a Peter y a Sirius, que se encogieron de hombros con sendas expresiones de confusión.

Remus suspiró con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero lo de los Merodeadores me gusta… -dijo James con una sonrisa torcida.

-Suena genial –declaró Sirius, complacido-. ¿Tú qué dices, Peter? ¿Te unes?

Peter pareció dudar durante unos segundos, paseando sus pequeños ojos entre James y Sirius. Sus semblantes emocionados acabaron por convencerlo. Al fin y al cabo, si estaban decididos a hacerlo, él no podía ser el único que se quedara al margen… Peter asintió tímidamente y Sirius soltó una exclamación de aprobación al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda de su amigo con ímpetu.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmuró Remus viendo como su único apoyo caía-. ¿Os lo estáis planteando seriamente?

-Remus, en lugar de ser tan cabezota, deberías pararte a pensarlo –dijo Sirius e ignoró la mirada asesina del aludido-. En serio, considéralo durante un minuto al menos.

Remus, de mala gana, hizo caso a Sirius. Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo durante las noches de luna llena con sus mejores amigos, pasándolo en grande explorando otros lugares fuera de los límites de la Casa de los Gritos y corriendo mil y una aventuras. No podía negar que era emocionante. Y tentador, muy tentador… La posibilidad de que sus metamorfosis fueran menos dolorosas era un punto muy a favor. Pero, por otra parte, estaría arrastrando a sus amigos a quebrantar la ley, por no hablar de la confianza que Dumbledore había depositado en él…

-No es una mala idea, ¿a que no? –dijo James interpretando acertadamente el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Remus.

-Dumbledore confía en mí.

Aquella declaración pretendía ser el la última bala en el cartucho de Remus para que sus amigos se echaran atrás.

-Dumbledore no tiene por qué enterarse –replicó Sirius con una inocencia fingida que no iba con él en absoluto.

-Podemos asumir que Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo si es por tu bien –dijo James a sabiendas de que la respuesta de Sirius no era lo que Remus quería oír-. Si tus transformaciones se vuelven menos dolorosas con nosotros, ¿no crees que Dumbledore podría llegar a verlo con buenos ojos? Y en nuestra forma animal, podríamos mantenerte a raya.

-Eres un caradura, James –respondió Remus sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

James, que se lo tomó como un halago, compuso un gesto de modestia.

-Convirtiéndonos en animagos nosotros no correríamos peligro contigo, podríamos mantenerte bajo control y tus transformaciones serían menos violentas. Así que todos contentos. ¿Cómo no iba a aprobarlo Dumbledore? –opinó Sirius con despreocupación.

Remus meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose desarmado por la labia de James y Sirius. Entonces miró a Peter. Él era el más tímido de los cuatro y siempre aprobaba las ideas de Sirius y James, por muy descabelladas que fueran. Sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero aun así, preguntó:

-¿Tú que dices, Peter?

-Yo creo que es una buena idea.

-¡Así se habla, Peter! –exclamó Sirius, exultante.

Remus, sin embargo, todavía tenía otra cuestión en mente:

-¿Y creéis que estáis preparados para ver cómo me transformo en una bestia?

De repente, Peter perdió toda la seguridad que había logrado reunir y se puso pálido al instante.

-Yo desde luego quiero verlo –contestó Sirius, cuyos ojos grises brillaban de pura excitación.

-Sí, Remus, queremos verte aullándole a la luna –comentó James con sorna.

Sirius, que solía ser el más payaso, empezó a aullar de manera escandalosa y James no tardó en unírsele. Peter se echó a reír y recuperó parte del color que había perdido al imaginarse frente a un Remus completamente diferente del que conocía.

-Sois un par de idiotas –manifestó Remus sin poder reprimir una sonrisa cuando James y Sirius dejaron de aullar y comenzaron a desternillarse de risa.

-¿Os imagináis en qué animales podríamos llegar a convertirnos? –preguntó James una vez cesaron las risas en el dormitorio-. Creo que no me importaría ser un león…

-¿Un león? No sé, yo te veo más como una mofeta, porque menudo tufo desprenden tus pies… -comentó Sirius con guasa.

Entre las risas de los demás, James le enseñó el dedo corazón a Sirius con gesto antipático.

-Y tu apodo podría ser Fétido, Apestoso o Hediondo… ¿Cuál prefieres?

James le lanzó un cojín a Sirius a la cabeza, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¿No habíamos acordado que cada uno iba a tener un alias? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gustan mis propuestas? –preguntó Sirius con inocencia.

-Tú y tu sentido del humor me encantáis, ya lo sabes –respondió James con voz melosa-. ¿En qué animal crees que podrías transformarte tú?

-¿Un tío atractivo, atlético y elegante como yo? Creo que podría ser un caballo –dijo Sirius apartándose el pelo con un movimiento muy natural que años después arrancaría muchos suspiros-. Sí… Un corcel negro. Un animal salvaje y poderoso… -continuó con una sonrisa engreída.

James le miró con lástima y resopló por lo bajo antes de decir:

-¿Un caballo? No te engañes, Sirius, tú no pasas de burro…

Y así, entre bromas, risas e ideas disparatadas, comenzó la leyenda de los Merodeadores.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí esta historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión!**

Todo lo que explica Remus en este fic acerca de su licantropía no es de mi invención. Esta información la he sacado de lo que Rowling nos ha dejado saber en **Pottermore**. A continuación os dejo varios fragmentos del **writing de Rowling sobre Remus Lupin** que podéis encontrar en Pottermore y que he traducido del inglés (no es la traducción completa, son sólo las partes que he utilizado para esta historia). Repito, lo que viene ahora no es mío, **es de Rowling** , yo sólo lo he traducido. (Nota: Hope y Lyall son los nombres de los padres de Remus).

 **Fragmento nº 1** :

" _Poco antes del quinto cumpleaños de Remus Lupin, mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama, Fenrir Greyback forzó la ventana del niño y lo atacó. Lyall llegó a tiempo a la cama para salvar la vida de su hijo, expulsando a Greyback de la casa con numerosas maldiciones. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, Remus sería un hombre lobo hecho y derecho._

 _Lyall Lupin nunca se perdonó por las palabras que había pronunciado frente a Greyback durante el interrogatorio. "desalmados, crueles, no merecen nada más que la muerte". Había repetido como un loro lo que era la opinión común sobre los hombres lobo en su comunidad, pero su hijo era lo que siempre había sido, adorable y listo, excepto por ese terrible periodo durante la luna llena cuando sufría una transformación atroz que lo convertía en un peligro para cualquiera a su alrededor. Durante muchos años, Lyall escondió a su hijo la verdad acerca del ataque, incluida la identidad del atacante, temiendo las recriminaciones de Remus_ ".

 **Fragmento nº 2** :

" _Poco antes del undécimo cumpleaños de Remus, nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledores, director de Hogwarts, apareció sin invitación frente a la puerta de los Lupin. Conmocionados y asustados, Lyall y Hope intentaron impedir su entrada, pero de algún modo, cinco minutos después, Dumbledore estaba sentado junto al fuego, comiendo bollos y jugando a los gobstones con Remus._

 _Dumbledore les explicó a los Lupin que sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo. Greyback había alardeado sobre lo que había hecho y Dumbledore tenía espías entre las criaturas oscuras. Sin embargo, Dumbledore les dijo a los Lupin que no veía razón alguna por la cual Remus no debería ir a la escuela, y describió los arreglos que había llevado a cabo para darle al niño un lugar seguro y a salvo para sus transformaciones. Debido al extendido prejuicio sobre los hombres lobo, Dumbledore acordó que por el bien de Remus su condición no debería ser divulgada. Una vez al mes, se marcharía a un lugar seguro y confortable en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, protegido por diversos hechizos y al que tan sólo se podría llegar a través de un pasadizo bajo tierra desde los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde podría transformarse en paz._

 _La emoción de Remus iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido antes. Era el sueño de su vida conocer a otros niños y tener por primera vez amigos_ ".

 **Fragmento nº 3:**

" _Seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin se hizo rápidamente amigo de dos chicos alegres, confiados y rebeldes, James Potter y Sirius Black. Se sintieron atraídos por el reservado sentido del humor de Remus y una amabilidad que valoraban, incluso si ellos no la poseían siempre. Remus, siempre amigo de los desamparados, fue amable con el bajito y bastante lento Peter Pettigrew, un compañero de Gryffindor, a quien James y Sirius seguramente no habrían considerado digno de su atención sin la persuasión de Remus. Pronto, los cuatro se volvieron inseparables._

 _Remus funcionaba como la conciencia del grupo, pero a veces era una conciencia defectuosa. No aprobaba su acoso implacable a Severus Snape, pero quería a James y a Sirius tanto, y estaba tan agradecido por su aceptación, que no siempre les hacía frente tantas veces como sabía que debía hacerlo._

 _Inevitablemente, sus tres amigos pronto se volvieron curiosos ante el hecho de que Remus tuviera que desaparecer una vez al mes. Convencido por su solitaria niñez de que sus amigos le abandonarían si supieran que era un hombre lobo, Remus se inventaba mentiras cada vez más elaboradas para explicar sus ausencias. James y Sirius adivinaron la verdad en su segundo año. Para la estupefacta gratitud de Remus, no sólo siguieron siendo amigos, sino que también se les ocurrió un método ingenioso para facilitar su aislamiento mensual. También le proporcionaron un apodo que le seguiría a través de todo el colegio: Monny (Lunático). Remus terminó la escuela como prefecto_ ".


	6. Merodeando

¡Un saludo para todos los que seguís el fic!

 **Kiztiapotter** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! A mí también me encanta la amistad de los Merodeadores, son leales a muerte (quitando a la rata traidora y cobarde de Pettigrew, obviamente). Siempre me han gustado las escenas de los libros en las que Harry interactuaba con Sirius y Remus, porque era como el único vínculo que tenía con su padre, a quien nunca pudo conocer. Por eso (y por muchas más cosas) es tan triste que Sirius y Remus se fueran tan pronto. La escena que mencionas en la que Remus y Sirius se encuentran con James en el más allá y le aseguran que han cuidado de Harry... Wow, tremenda... En cuanto a Ron... ¡Ay, Ron! Es un personaje que a mí me gusta (aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta más Harry), pero no te niego que en más de una ocasión me han dado ganas de darle un tortazo, como por ejemplo cuando en el sexto libro se pone tan celoso sólo porque Hermione se besó con Krum en cuarto curso, y después encima se enrolla con Lavender... En cuanto a lo que tú mencionas, cuando Ron se fue y dejó a Harry y Hermione solos... Creo que es un tema que depende de la perspectiva con la que se mire. La verdad es que yo le perdoné, aunque me quedé alucinada cuando lo leí, entre otras cosas porque pensaba que alguno de los tres iba a morir antes de que pudieran volver a reencontrarse y ya me estaba dando un infarto... Pero al final entendí a Ron. Yo sí creo que Ron es leal a Harry, y lo ha demostrado muchas veces. El problema de Ron es su inseguridad, su baja autoestima. Es su mayor debilidad. Si Ron hubiera tenido más confianza en sí mismo, su relación con Hermione habría sido muy diferente, por ejemplo. Cuando regresó con Harry y Hermione en el séptimo libro, él explicó lo mucho que le afectaba llevar colgado del cuello el horcrux, y queda claro cuando vemos lo que el pedazo de alma de Voldemort le dice al abrirse antes de que lo destruya: que su madre prefiere a Harry, que cuando nació esperaban una niña, que Hermione también prefiere a Harry, que él nunca estará a la altura... Estoy convencida de que si no hubiese llevado el horcrux colgado del cuello durante aquella discusión, jamás se habría ido. El horcrux hacía más fuertes aún todas las inseguridades y miedos de Ron, hundiéndole. Al fin y al cabo podríamos decir que Voldemort sacaba lo peor de la gente... Ron quiso volver después, y de hecho regresó. Creo que lo importante es que se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado marchándose y quiso arreglarlo, volviendo con ellos. Y después de este rollazo que te he soltado, espero que el capítulo te guste y lo compense. ¡Un beso!

Bueno, en cuanto a este relato... es diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora; a medida que vayáis leyendo lo entenderéis...

 **CONTEXTO** : Año 1977, junio, última noche del sexto curso.

* * *

-¡Ay! ¡Me has pisado!

-¡Cállate! Van a oírnos…

-¿Oírnos? No importará mucho si antes ven un montón de piernas caminando solas… Ya no cabemos los cuatro bajo la capa.

-Hace años que no cabemos todos juntos bajo la capa. No seas quejica…

-Sí, pero por lo menos antes sólo se nos veían los pies. Ahora casi se nos ven las rodillas…

-Si tuviéramos otra capa invisible…

-Claro que sí. Mañana a primera hora voy a la tienda de capas invisibles en oferta y compro media docena por un par de sickles, así tenemos de repuesto…

-¡Callaos ya! ¡Como nos atrapen porque sois incapaces de mantener el pico cerrado, pienso llenar vuestros calzoncillos de Polvos Pica-Pica Eficacia Extra! –espetó Sirius en un susurro airado.

James, Remus, Peter y Sirius hicieron el resto del camino hasta la torre oeste en completo silencio.

El verano acababa de comenzar hacía poco más de una semana, y el cielo despejado de nubes y aquella noche especialmente cálida parecían anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. Mientras todos los habitantes del castillo dormían plácidamente en sus dormitorios, los Merodeadores se dedicaban a recorrer los pasillos desiertos y en penumbra que conducían desde la sala común de Gryffindor hasta la torre oeste. Peter llevaba el mapa del Merodeador oculto bajo la camiseta y Sirius sujetaba contra el pecho una botella de whisky de fuego, dos elementos clave en esa noche para celebrar el final del sexto curso, además de la capa invisible, por supuesto. Al día siguiente a las once de la mañana el Expreso de Hogwarts emprendería su camino de vuelta a Londres, pero la noche aún era joven y ellos, indomables e impulsivos, no iban a desperdiciarla durmiendo.

Había sido Sirius quien había propuesto salir a merodear aquella noche. Una idea temeraria y disparatada, como casi todo lo que se le ocurría. Pero tal y como él había dicho, otro curso llegaba a su fin y eso no era algo que ocurriera todos los días. Aunque en realidad Sirius no necesitaba ninguna excusa para hacerse con una botella de whisky en Hogsmeade y planear una salida nocturna; su principal motivación era el puro placer de romper las reglas, el resto eran meros pretextos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre oeste se deshicieron de la capa invisible y subieron por la escalera de caracol hasta el mirador, la parte más alta del torreón. Peter sacó el mapa del merodeador y apuntando con su varita la superficie en blanco del pergamino, murmuró:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-Comprueba si Filch sigue en su despacho –dijo Sirius echándole un vistazo al mapa por encima del hombro de Peter.

-Sí, sigue en su despacho. Y la Señora Norris… -Peter paseó la mirada por el mapa buscando a la gata del conserje por los corredores durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin dio con ella-. Está en el tercer piso. Estamos a salvo.

En lugar de apuntar de nuevo con su varita al pergamino y ocultar las líneas y los puntos que formaban el mapa, lo dejó desplegado a un lado, en el suelo, para poder comprobar de tanto en tanto que no corrían peligro de ser descubiertos.

Sirius se asomó al balcón de la torre y aspiró el aire cálido de la noche:

-Qué pena que hoy no haya luna llena, porque es una noche espectacular para pasarla al aire libre –comentó con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la barandilla.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en el suelo, muy cerca de la balaustrada de piedra del balcón, para poder disfrutar de las inmejorables vistas. James abrió la botella de whisky de fuego y dio el primer trago antes de pasársela a Remus. Un calor agradable ya conocido se extendió primero por su garganta y después por su estómago. En realidad, podían estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su dormitorio, pero salir a recorrer el castillo de noche lo hacía todo mucho más excitante.

-Cuando pienso que el año que viene será el último en Hogwarts, me cuesta creerlo –comentó James con añoranza.

-Sí, parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas, Cornamenta? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y James asintió-. Recuerdo que al verte, pensé: "Este cuatrojos tiene cara de tonto, pero parece simpático. Me sentaré con él".

James le propinó un golpe en la nuca a Sirius al tiempo que éste reía con ganas.

Mientras se pasaban la botella de whisky de fuego de mano en mano, rememoraron los mejores momentos del curso, siendo uno de ellos la final de quidditch en la que Gryffindor se había alzado con la Copa. La fiesta en la sala común había sido memorable y McGonagall estaba tan exultante por la victoria de su casa, que no se había molestado en presentarse allí en toda la noche para mandarles a sus dormitorios.

Después de recordar (y recrear) el golpe de bludger que había recibido Avery en la entrepierna en su último partido de quidditch, pasaron a enumerar los diversos enfrentamientos que habían protagonizado con la casa de Slytherin. Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en cuál de entre todas las travesuras había sido su jugada maestra: tras averiguar dónde estaba su sala común y conseguir la contraseña haciendo guardia en la entrada con la capa invisible, se habían colado allí dentro de madrugada. Hasta la fecha, McGonagall seguía sin poder demostrar que habían sido ellos los culpables de llenar la sala común de Slytherin de culebras de río, fango y algas.

Cuanto menos whisky quedaba en la botella, más frecuentes y mayores eran las carcajadas (sobre todo las de Sirius). Durante un buen rato, James fue el centro de todas las bromas: primero, al recordar una noche de luna llena en particular en el bosque, donde una cierva de lo más cariñosa había seguido insistentemente a James hasta el límite con los terrenos, y después, al enumerar todas las veces que Lily lo había rechazado durante ese curso (en ocasiones con ironía, otras, en cambio, con cierto desaire). Sirius le había dado unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a James, diciéndole que como premio de consolación le quedaba la cierva al menos.

Sirius también había sido el blanco de varias pullas, la mayoría de ellas a causa de la guitarra con la que había aparecido en Hogwarts a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Pascua. En una de sus salidas a Londres, James y Sirius se habían acercado hasta Candem Town y habían vuelto a casa de los Potter con una guitarra de segunda mano de la que Sirius se había enamorado a primera vista. Estaba obsesionado con las bandas de rock muggle, como Led Zeppelin, Ramones o The Who, y al ver aquella guitarra en uno de los escaparates de Candem Town, no había podido resistirse. Pero resultaba que tocar con maestría ese instrumento no era tan fácil como Sirius pensaba, y los tímpanos de sus compañeros de habitación estaban pagando caro su capricho.

-Deberíamos montar una banda –dijo por enésima vez Sirius tras beber un trago de whisky-. ¡Eh, Cornamenta! A lo mejor así consigues ligarte a Lily…

-¿Y por qué montar una banda iba a ayudarle a ligarse a Lily? –preguntó Remus arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

-Es la erótica del rock and roll, Lunático… Si Lily viese a Jimmy tocando al bajo _I wanna be your boyfriend_ de Ramones, se enamoraría perdidamente de él… -respondió Sirius como si acabase de soltar una verdad universal.

James, escéptico ante la teoría de Sirius, tomó la botella que Peter le ofrecía.

-Yo a la guitarra, por supuesto; James al bajo, Peter a la batería y tú, Remus, al teclado –continuó Sirius, impertérrito, como si lo estuviese planeando seriamente.

-¿Por qué yo a la batería? –preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

-Porque Remus es un puñetero niño refinado –respondió Sirius llanamente-. ¿Tú te lo imaginas aporreando una batería? Pues no.

Peter y James sonrieron mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Nunca te hemos dicho que tocas la guitarra de pena, Sirius? Si quisiéramos montar un grupo, no creo que contásemos contigo –dijo Remus con una expresión maliciosa.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido! –exclamó Sirius llevándose una mano al pecho con teatralidad.

-Recuérdame en la próxima luna llena que soy un "puñetero niño refinado"…

Sirius se echó a reír y le pasó la botella de whisky a Remus.

-Te ha salido el Mulciber que llevas dentro, Lunático –contestó Sirius con sorna-. Y hablando de Mulciber… ¿Recordáis aquella vez después de la clase de Pociones, cuando le embrujamos para que cada vez que hablara tuviera que hacerlo cantando y bailando?

Los cuatro a la vez estallaron en fuertes carcajadas.

-Y fue todo un acierto combinar ese hechizo con el encantamiento estimulante –comentó James lagrimeando a causa de la risa-. Cuando Mulciber entró en el Gran Comedor… ¡Insuperable! Me recordó a aquel musical que nos llevaste a ver en el West End, Remus…

-Sí, pero no vayas diciendo por ahí que Remus nos arrastró a ver un musical, Cornamenta –repuso Sirius apuntando a James con el dedo índice.

-¡Pero si te encantó! –replicó Remus con las cejas enarcadas.

-No exageres… Estuvo bien y punto –respondió Sirius a la defensiva.

-Tendríamos que haber embrujado también a Snape… -comentó James-. Mulciber y Snape juntos… Habrían formado un dúo inolvidable.

-¿Recordáis la primera vez que embrujamos a Snivellus? Ay, qué tiempos aquellos… -dijo Sirius con nostalgia suspirando pesadamente-. Cómo lo echo de menos… No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…

-Eres la jodida reina del drama.

-Muy amable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le hemos dado una tregua a Snape sólo por ti –contestó Sirius mirando a James con mala cara.

-Sabes de sobra que Lily no aprueba nuestro comportamiento con Snape. No quiero provocar más problemas con ella. Además, todavía puedes embrujar a Mulciber, Rosier, Avery o Wilkes. Tienes donde elegir –dijo James dando otro trago de whisky.

-¿Crees de verdad que por dejar de hechizar a Snivellus Lily va a salir contigo?

-No pierdo nada por intentarlo…

-No te ofendas, Jimmy, pero a veces pienso que tengo yo más posibilidades de enrollarme con Remus de las que tienes tú con Evans… -soltó Sirius con toda tranquilidad.

Remus y Peter se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras James componía una sonrisa forzada.

-Muy gracioso… Te lo recordaré cuando Lily por fin me diga que sí –contestó James manteniendo aún la cabeza alta a pesar de las risas del resto.

-Eh, yo no pienso enrollarme con Sirius –protestó Remus agitando la botella con vehemencia.

-¿Qué insinúas? –respondió el aludido fingiendo indignación-. Soy un caramelito. Si quisiera, podría volverte loco, Rem.

Peter y James estallaron en risas y Remus miró a Sirius como si el loco fuese él.

-Tío, tú ya nos vuelves locos a los tres, pero en un sentido completamente distinto… Y haz el favor de no volver a llamarme Rem…

-No seas gruñón, Remmy.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, me muero de ganas por estrangularte.

Sirius lanzó al aire una de sus atronadoras carcajadas y dio otro trago a la botella de whisky que le acababa de quitar de las manos a Remus.

-No seas tan escandaloso, Canuto. Te acaba de escuchar McGonagall desde su despacho en el primer piso –dijo James consultando el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que no corrían el riesgo de ser sorprendidos.

La botella continuó pasando de mano en mano y cuando volvió a Sirius, éste comentó mirando algún punto perdido en el cielo oscuro:

-¿Os imagináis a McGonagall casada? Bueno, casada o con novio o…

James, Remus y Peter miraron a Sirius con el ceño fruncido y la misma expresión de aprensión.

-No sigas por ahí, Canuto…

Pero Sirius, haciendo caso omiso, continuó:

-¿Tendrá McGonagall vida sexual?

-¡No! –exclamó James con un rictus horrorizado.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? En serio, ¿por qué? –preguntó Remus como si fuera una súplica, amortiguada por las risas de Peter.

-No os he dicho que os lo imaginarais –se defendió Sirius.

-Ya, pero es inevitable. Y es raro, muy raro –respondió James alargándole la botella a Peter.

-Bueno, McGonagall tendrá más o menos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuarenta años? Se conserva bastante bien. Seguramente fue muy atractiva cuando tenía nuestra edad –comentó Peter con aire distraído.

-¡Hostia puta! ¡A Colagusano le pone McGonagall! –exclamó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos, o todo lo abiertos que se lo permitían el alcohol que llevaba en sangre.

-No me pone McGonagall –respondió Peter a la defensiva con las risas de los demás de fondo y totalmente ruborizado.

-Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto. Es que las mujeres con carácter son muy atractivas, Peter, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte –dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Peter optó por ignorar a Sirius y dio un trago bien largo al whisky antes de pasárselo a Remus.

-Estoy pensando que a lo mejor es un requisito imprescindible ser célibe para enseñar en Hogwarts… -continuó James con expresión concentrada-. Que nosotros sepamos, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Kettleburn, Slughorn, Sinistra, Vector y Babbling no tienen pareja, ¿no? –enumeró con los dedos de las dos manos-. El resto, ni idea…

-De Filch y de Pince ni hablamos, ¿no? Porque son la antítesis de la sexualidad…

-Hagrid también está soltero.

-Es que Hagrid acojona. ¿Vosotros os imagináis lo que debe de tener ahí abajo…?

-¡Por Merlín, ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir imaginándome al personal de la escuela desnudo, Sirius! –exclamó Remus con gesto consternado.

-Eres un puritano, Lunático.

-No es eso, es que la próxima vez que vea a Hagrid… Va a ser… ¡Me voy a acordar de esta conversación!

-Entonces bebe más whisky y a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, lo olvidas.

-Yo siempre he pensado que Dumbledore y McGonagall podrían estar liados –comentó Peter con una mirada desenfocada.

-El director y la subdirectora… -meditó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sí, podría ser. Demasiadas horas los dos solos en el despacho de Dumbledore… Aunque la diferencia de edad es importante; Dumbledore tiene unos 50 años más que McGonagall. ¡Qué pillín!

-Estáis desvariando… -murmuró Remus meneando la cabeza-. Podría decir que es por el whisky, pero en el fondo sé que no… ¿Podemos reconducir el tema? Estábamos hablando de James y Lily.

-Es que ese tema de conversación es casi más viejo que Dumbledore… A estas alturas me parece más interesante hablar de la vida sexual de los profesores –respondió Sirius.

-Ya, pues a mí me parece traumático –replicó Remus con cara de circunstancias.

Casi habían apurado la botella de whisky entera y el efecto del alcohol era ya más que evidente: miradas borrosas, palabras que se atascaban y se arrastraban en la punta de la lengua, comentarios absurdos y risas, muchas risas. Había llegado un punto en el que se sentían completamente desinhibidos y no filtraban nada de lo que decían en absoluto.

Fue James quien dio el último trago al whisky de fuego. Notaba los sentidos embotados, le pesaban los miembros y sentía una ligereza y una sensación de confianza bastante placentera. Hasta que habían vuelto a mencionar a Lily y su relación imposible. Entonces el estómago se le retorcía de manera desagradable y su confianza se iba a la mierda.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en pasar página? –le preguntó Sirius a James, que no necesitó preguntar si se refería a Lily-. Yo soy el primero que te ha animado siempre a no darte por vencido, pero… No sé, a lo mejor deberías ver más allá. Lily no es la única chica que hay en Hogwarts.

James se encogió de hombros de manera evasiva. Le hubiese gustado tener otra botella de whisky a mano, para poder dar un trago y no tener que contestar.

-Todavía nos queda un año para acabar la escuela –apuntó Peter-. No está todo perdido, ¿no?

James, agradecido por aquel optimismo, esbozó una sonrisa torcida en dirección a Peter.

-Si tiene que ser, será –dijo Remus con los ojos entrecerrados, consecuencia del alcohol.

-Ya está aquí el filósofo… -comentó Sirius con cierto desdén-. Mira, James, yo no digo que te rindas con Lily, sólo que te relajes un poco. Que te enfoques en otras cosas. Montar una banda, por ejemplo, sería…

-¡Sirius, no jodas! –le interrumpió Remus, exasperado, al tiempo que James y Peter reían por lo bajo.

-Era broma, ¿vale?

Las palabras de Sirius daban vueltas en la cabeza de James. _No digo que te rindas con Lily, sólo que te relajes un poco_ … _Lily no es la única chica que hay en Hogwarts_ … Para James, desde luego, lo era. No se imaginaba invitando a nadie más a una cita, sinceramente. Tampoco era como si nunca hubiera salido con otras chicas, aunque parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde su última salida a principios de año con Michelle Walsh… Y por aquel entonces ni siquiera era consciente aún de que acabaría llevando a Lily Evans grabada a fuego bajo la piel. Pero ahora que lo sabía, ahora que estaba más seguro que nunca de lo hondo que le había llegado, no podía imaginarse haciendo reír a otra, ni besándola, ni hundiendo la nariz en una melena que no fuera pelirroja y embriagándose con un perfume distinto… No podía. Y no quería.

-Estoy enamorado de Lily.

James soltó aquella confesión de repente, sin que hiciera falta que nadie se lo sacara a la fuerza. Ventajas del whisky de fuego… Ni siquiera comprendía qué le había llevado exactamente a decir en voz alta aquello que había guardado desde hacía ya un tiempo para sí mismo. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron al instante en James, que esperaba una reacción bastante diferente a la que siguió a su declaración.

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos –respondió Remus con toda tranquilidad.

Peter asintió sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo y Sirius, cuya expresión tampoco se había alterado, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y dijo con voz solemne:

-Pido una oración por los testículos de James Potter, que han pasado a mejor vida.

Las carcajadas de Remus y Peter resonaron en lo alto de la torre, mientras Sirius sonreía ampliamente, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Eres un payaso… -contestó James intentando reprimir con todas sus fuerzas una sonrisa. Fracasó, por supuesto.

Un silencio cómodo invadió la torre durante un breve momento. Gracias al whisky, se sentían extremadamente relajados, y el aire cálido que se colaba por el balcón no hacía sino intensificar esa sensación.

-James… Lo que he dicho antes era broma –soltó Sirius de repente-. No creo que yo tenga más posibilidades de enrollarme con Remus que tú con Lily.

James esbozó una sonrisa perezosa. Aquella era la manera de Sirius de decirle que hiciera lo que hiciera, le apoyaba. Incluso si decidía pasarse el resto de su vida enamorado de una chica que mostraba más interés por el calamar gigante que por él.

-¡Pues claro que era broma, no jodas! –exclamó Remus con una expresión de lo más cómica producto de la embriaguez.

Sirius observaba a Remus con una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que James y Peter se reían de él.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, James –empezó Remus arrastrando las palabras notablemente-. Sin que sirva de precedente, Sirius tiene razón en algo.

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió el aludido con las cejas enarcadas-. ¿O sea que sí que sientes algo por mí, Remus?

-No seas gilipollas, no me refiero a eso… James, Sirius tiene razón al decirte que deberías relajarte un poco en lo que respecta a Lily. Eso no significa que tires la toalla, sólo que no seas tan… tan intenso, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

James cabeceó de manera ambigua.

-¿Cuántas veces le has pedido una cita? –preguntó Remus. James pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos y cuando abrió la boca para responder, Remus volvió a la carga-. Es imposible que lleves la cuenta, porque se lo has pedido un puñetero millón de veces… Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

A juzgar por su expresión, cualquiera diría que a James acababan de decirle que tenía que tirarse por aquel balcón.

-Intenta acercarte a ella de otra manera. Trata de ganarte su confianza. Sé su amigo…

-¡Cuidado con eso! –exclamó Sirius con urgencia interrumpiendo a Remus-. Como entres en la zona de amigos… Igual te quedas allí para siempre.

James miraba alternativamente a sus dos compañeros, igual que Peter, al que parecía que sólo le faltaba tomar notas. Remus negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, mirando a Sirius. Después volvió su atención hacia James de nuevo:

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que Lily llegue a conocerte de verdad. Y no va a hacerlo si te pasas la vida atosigándola para que acepte una cita.

-Tiene sentido, supongo… -murmuró James, pensativo.

-Remus Lupin, Doctor Amor a su servicio –dijo Sirius de manera pomposa-. Si no estuvieras soltero, tendrías más credibilidad.

Remus le dedicó un gesto grosero a Sirius, que sonrió ampliamente antes de decir:

-Va a ser un cambio divertido: ver a James intentando reprimirse para no pedirle una cita a Lily casi cada semana… Aunque va a ser jodido aguantarle con el síndrome de abstinencia…

De pronto, la Señora Norris apareció con sigilo en el umbral de la entrada a la torre. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban en la oscuridad y Peter se sobresaltó, exclamando al instante:

-¡Joder, qué susto! ¡La Señora Norris!

James, Sirius y Remus reaccionaron con lentitud debido al whisky de fuego, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la gata. La Señora Norris se aproximó a ellos despacio, con recelo.

-¿Quién se supone que tenía que encargarse del mapa? ¿Cómo ha podido colarse aquí este bicho sin que nos hayamos enterado?

-Tú también podías haber vigilado el mapa…

-Pensaba que alguno de vosotros lo tenía bajo control.

-Yo no…

-Ah, claro, tú te tumbas ahí y nos dejas a los demás…

-¡Callaos! Deberíamos largarnos de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que la Señora Norris vaya a buscar a Filch –fue Remus quien interrumpió aquella absurda discusión.

La gata del conserje comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor, se le erizó el pelaje y acto seguido bufó en dirección a Remus, tras lo cual se alejó hacia la entrada con la misma cautela con la que había entrado.

-A veces tengo la sensación de que esa puñetera gata sabe que soy un licántropo… -comentó Remus poniéndose en pie.

James, Sirius y Peter se levantaron también, todavía sometidos al escrutinio de la Señora Norris, que no les quitaba ojo desde el umbral.

-Sirius, deberías transformarte y darle un buen susto –dijo James echándole un vistazo al mapa del merodeador-. Filch sigue en su despacho, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ni se te ocurra transformarte, Sirius –le advirtió Remus apuntándole con el dedo índice-. Lo único que nos falta es que salga corriendo despavorida y vaya a avisar a Filch.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la entrada, y fue entonces cuando la Señora Norris se escabulló rápidamente escaleras abajo.

-A lo mejor el que debería transformarse es Peter, para distraer a la gata…

-¡Y una mierda! –la voz de Peter reverberó en los muros de la torre mientras descendían por las escaleras de caracol-. No pienso correr el riesgo de convertirme en su cena.

-Está amaneciendo, en todo caso serias su desayuno.

-Para mí no habría mucha diferencia…

-Callaos de una vez y meteos bajo la capa –les instó James cuando abandonaron por fin la torre.

El trayecto de vuelta a la sala común les llevó más tiempo que la ida. Caminaban todos juntos muy apretados bajo la capa invisible, tropezando unos con otros de vez en cuando (sin duda el whisky de fuego les había afectado considerablemente). Sus risitas mal disimuladas atraían la atención de los personajes de los cuadros, que murmuraban entre sí, extrañados, al no ser capaces de ver a nadie. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda tuvieron que despertarla para poder darle la contraseña. Las lisonjas de Sirius ablandaron su repentino mal humor, pues no solía tomarse demasiado bien que interrumpieran su sueño (algo que ellos solían hacer con más frecuencia que nadie, debido a sus escapadas nocturnas). Cuando los cuatro traspasaron la entrada, la temprana luz del amanecer ya se colaba por las ventanas iluminando tenuemente la sala común.

-A la Señora Gorda le gustas, Sirius –dijo Peter tropezando en el camino con el borde la alfombra-. Eres el único al que nunca sermonea cuando llegamos a las tantas de la madrugada…

Sirius se dejó caer bocabajo sobre uno de los sofás como un peso muerto. El cojín en el que había hundido la cara amortiguaba sus palabras, haciendo que fuera imposible entender qué estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué dices, Sirius? –preguntó Peter, a quien de repente le había dado la risa floja después de haberse tropezado por segunda vez con la misma alfombra.

-¡He dicho que…! –comenzó a gritar Sirius levantando la cabeza del cojín.

-¡Cállate, tarado mental! –exclamó James acercándose a toda prisa hasta Sirius y volviendo a hundirle la cara en el cojín-. ¿Quieres despertar a toda la torre o qué?

Sirius comenzó a manotear en el aire con intención de quitarse de encima a James, que enseguida apartó la mano de su cogote.

-¡Que me ahogas, joder! –protestó Sirius sentándose en el sofá con el pelo completamente alborotado.

Remus, que había ocupado una de las butacas próximas, se reía por lo bajo de la escena. Entonces James se giró en su dirección y le dijo:

-Sí, tú ríete a gusto… Hasta que algún prefecto baje aquí y nos encuentre a todos borrachos.

A Remus, que como prefecto tenía bastante más sentido de la responsabilidad que sus tres amigos, se le cortó la risa de golpe.

-Ni puto caso, Lunático. Lo que a Jimmy le preocupa es que sea Lily quien nos descubra –soltó Sirius lanzándole una mirada mordaz a James. O al menos eso parecía, porque sus ojos eran apenas dos rendijas-. A mí personalmente me trae sin cuidado. El curso ya ha acabado, así que… ¿Qué pueden hacer los prefectos? ¿Castigarme a largo plazo para el curso que viene?

-Bueno, a mí por lo menos no pueden restarme puntos, porque ya sabéis que entre prefectos eso no es posible –explicó Remus, despatarrado en el sillón-. Claro que a vosotros…

Remus se interrumpió a sí mismo en el acto cuando, de pronto, se escuchó claramente un ruido proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos. La reacción de los cuatro fue instantánea. James, que era el único que seguía de pie en mitad de la sala común, fue el más rápido en alcanzar las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Peter, Remus y Sirius se levantaron de los sillones tan bruscamente como si hubiesen recibido un calambrazo en el trasero. Pero Peter volvió a tropezar (ya por tercera vez) con la maldita alfombra y se agarró a Sirius, llevándoselo consigo al suelo. Ambos se pusieron en pie con dificultad y subieron las escaleras detrás de Remus a trompicones. Cuando Peter entró en último lugar en el dormitorio, James estaba agarrado al poste de su cama partiéndose de risa.

-Conque te daba igual que te pillaran, ¿eh, Sirius? –comentó James antes de volver a echarse a reír de nuevo-. ¿Y qué os ha pasado a Peter y a ti? ¿Habéis visto un galeón en el suelo y os habéis lanzado a por él o qué?

-Ha sido Peter, joder. Cuando bebe tiene menos equilibrio que Snape encima de una escoba… -rezongó Sirius sobándose la rodilla que se había golpeado en la caída.

-¡Ha sido culpa de la alfombra!

Al escuchar aquella soberana tontería, James, Sirius y Remus giraron la cabeza en dirección a Peter al mismo tiempo.

-O sea, que la alfombra estaba donde no debía…

-Peter, las alfombras suelen estar siempre en el suelo. Apúntatelo –respondió Sirius de manera ácida.

-Son casi las siete de la mañana. Todavía podemos dormir un par de horas –anunció Remus consultando su reloj.

-O…

La pausa dramática que hizo Sirius tras esa simple y única "o", sumada a su expresión perversa… No auguraban nada bueno.

-Sirius, ya vale por hoy, ¿no te parece? –se quejó Remus con voz cansada mientras se desvestía.

-Para ti tal vez, abuelo Lupin, pero los demás tenemos un alma joven. ¿Verdad?

Sirius se giró primero en dirección a James, que asintió con entusiasmo, y a continuación miró a Peter, que se había quedado dormido y roncaba bocarriba en su cama.

-Pues vaya éxito… Bueno, da igual, me conformo con el cuatrojos –dijo Sirius ignorando la mirada ceñuda de James.

-¡Eh!

-He tenido una idea genial…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Después de seis años todavía sigues picando, James? –preguntó Remus, que ya llevaba puesto el pijama-. Las ideas "geniales" de Sirius suelen ser en realidad auténticas burradas…

-No le hagas ni caso. ¿No te apetece una broma de última hora? Una despedida apoteósica… en el Gran Comedor –dijo Sirius saboreando cada palabra.

James le dedicó una sonrisa torcida por toda respuesta. Después tomó el mapa del merodeador, comprobó que no había nadie en la sala común y se lo lanzó a Sirius antes de alcanzar la capa invisible que había dejado sobre la cama.

-Cuéntamelo por el camino, Canuto.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa gamberra y él y James se dirigieron juntos hacia la puerta con decisión. Remus, ya acostado en su cama, suspiro con pesadez al verlos salir del dormitorio, y murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos:

-Tal para cual…

* * *

 **Y esto es todo de momento. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Me gustaría que compartierais conmigo vuestra opinión.**

En este relato la verdad es que no ocurre nada trascendental, simplemente quería escribir acerca de la amistad de los Merodeadores, sobre cómo habría sido su relación en el colegio, haciendo travesuras y pasándolo en grande, como hacemos todos con nuestros amigos, ¿no? Porque sí, había una guerra fuera de Hogwarts, pero eran chicos de 17 años en un internado; no todo iban a ser mortífagos y magos oscuros...

Como curiosidad, os comento porque lo menciono en el fic: Dumbledore nace en el año 1881 y McGonagall en 1935. Así que en 1977 tienen más o menos (dependiendo del mes de nacimiento claro) 96 y 42 años respectivamente.

No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero el consejo que le da Remus a James acerca de Lily (que se relaje, que se dé a conocer, que sean amigos, blablablá), es más o menos lo que le dice Hermione a Ginny en cuanto a Harry... Y en ambos casos funcionó.

Para los fans del Sirius/Remus... He hecho un pequeño guiño en este fic a esos dos, supongo que los fans de esa pareja lo habréis pillado.

Como aclaración, no me he inventado el nombre de ninguno de los profesores (de los que apenas salen en la saga). Son todos de Rowling. Menciono a un tal profesor Kettleburn, que era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas antes de que lo fuera Hagrid, la profesora Babbling es quien imparte la clase de Runas Antiguas, Sinistra es la maestra de Astronomía, y Vector es la profesora de Aritmancia.

 **¡Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
